The Frozen Flame
by TheCurlyCookie
Summary: Two years after the Eternal Winter Elsa finds herself in a strange predicament with another woman named Kieran McCabe. Kieran assists Elsa in her journey to make it back to Arendelle alive, but will their friendship remain mutual or will it lead to something more? Follow Kieran and Elsa's adventure through love and acceptance, and figure out the secrets behind Elsa's magic.
1. Prologue

**This whole story is dedicated to my best friend Sean. He's helped me through a lot and this wouldn't have been complete without him. Thank you Sean!**

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time, there lived two clans who shared the same land in peace and harmony. The North clan, ruled by Lord Geir, lived in the mountains where they handled the harsh winters, collected firewood and hunted for food in the forests. The South clan, ruled by Lord Brynjar, lived near the fjord where they crafted boats and ships to fish, and they harvested their food through farming. From decent trade, both clans worked together through thick and thin. Lord Geir and Lord Brynjar became the best of friends, some would say that they were more like brothers in arms than trading partners. They would adventure into the forest together to visit the Elder Troll who gave them wisdom and guidance. He announced that their bond was like no other, Lord Geir and Lord Brynjar could not be separated if they should continue to work out their differences and accept each other._

 _Years after, the North and the South clan continued to live together, that was until the great famine struck. The South clan was hit first, the crops were dying and the fish became scarce. Lord Brynjar could not afford a trade with the North for his loyalty remains with his own people. The North clan didn't fare too well either. The animals disappeared and foraged foods were lost. The North clan was left with nothing and Lord Geir trusted that his friend could help his clan. But once word got back to Lord Geir that the South clan refused to no longer trade with his people, Lord Geir was distraught. He grew upset and anger led him to the Elder Troll where he confessed to his recent events._

 _Lord Geir pleaded for help and asked for guidance. When he was finished, the Elder Troll simply reached down into the earth. With his magic, a beautiful blue flower grew and the Elder plucked it from the ground. He leaned towards Lord Geir and extended the flower to him. "If you give this flower to Lord Brynjar of the South, all will be forgiven," the Elder Troll said._

 _However, Lord Geir could not accept this gift. He was looking for answers, not flowers. The Lord grabbed it out of the Elder's hand and shouted, "I do not accept this!" He threw the flower to the ground and crushed it with his feet. In doing so, the earth trembled, the trees shook, and from his boots, Lord Geir was engulfed in a bright blue glow. When the light dimmed and died, Lord Geir stumbled back in shock. He felt the cold all around him, but not a snowflake was in sight. He looked at his hands and his normal skin tone turned to a pasty white, his hair to blonde and his eyes a shade of blue. "What have you done to me?!" he shouted to the Elder Troll, but he was nowhere in sight. The Elder Troll had vanished and Lord Geir was left alone with the cold. His new change led him to reveal what he truly had acquired from the Elder Troll's magic. Lord Geir gained the power of Ice and Snow. With this revelation, Lord Geir of the North chooses to attack the South clan. When night came, Lord Geir and his men pillaged the South, froze their crops and the fjord. The South clan would wake to a frozen territory, one they could not survive in._

 _The next morning, the South clan woke up freezing. Lord Brynjar worked quickly to help his people from this sudden winter. But something else was odd, all of their food supply was missing as well. Lord Brynjar quickly sought help from his friend Lord Geir and traveled to the mountains with haste. When he got to the North clan, Lord Brynjar realized that they have their food and crops. Enraged, Lord Brynjar confronted Lord Geir for answers. When he found him, he saw the change in his friend. No longer was he friendly, but cold and dangerous. Lord Brynjar, fled the North clan and traveled to the Elder Troll's forest for safe sanctuary._

 _He approached the Elder Troll with anger and confessed his recent events with Lord Geir. Like his friend, Lord Brynjar pleaded for help and asked for guidance. When he was finished, the Elder Troll reached down into the earth again. With his magic, a beautiful orange flower grew and the Elder plucked it from the ground. He leaned towards Lord Brynjar and extended the flower to him. "If you give this flower to Lord Geir of the North, all will be forgiven," the Elder Troll said._

 _And just like Lord Geir, Lord Brynjar rejected the gift too. The Lord grabbed the flower and crushed it with his own hands. In doing so, the earth and trees shook once more, and from his hands, Lord Brynjar was engulfed in a bright orange glow. When the light dimmed and died, Lord Brynjar stumbled back in shock. His body felt like it was on fire, but not a single flame graced his skin. He looked at his hands and his normal skin tone turned tanned and rough, his hair to a dark ash black, and his eyes a shade of golden brown. "What happened to me?!" he shouted to the Elder Troll, but he had disappeared again, nowhere to be seen. The Elder Troll had vanished and Lord Brynjar remained with his new change, the power of Fire and Flames. Lord Brynjar of the South sought revenge on the North clan and attacked them during the night. He declared war on the North clan, reclaimed his food and other goods, then left the mountains in ashes. On his own land, Lord Brynjar thawed the fjord and his remaining crops so all could thrive again._

 _When morning came, the North and South clans met on the battlefield. The Legendary fight between Fire and Ice had begun. The battle lasted from dawn to dusk, leaving the Lords standing and all of their warriors beaten, tired and defeated. The Lords trembled from exhaustion, but neither would back down from the fight. When they attacked again, Lord Brynjar was left defenseless and Lord Geir struck him hard in the chest. Ice traveled through the Lord's body and into his heart. He could feel himself draining as Lord Geir's ice magic threatens to extinguish the flame from inside. As Lord Brynjar struggled to resist the ice, no one knows what was going through his head during that time. Either the exhaustion finally did him to the point where he couldn't fight it anymore, or he just simply gave up. But in the end, Lord Brynjar stopped struggling and he fell, the battle is over._

 _The remaining warriors of the South clan saw their leader fall and fled the field. The others were too tired to care, the North had won, the South had lost. Lord Geir stood over the trembling Lord Brynjar on the ground as he writhed and shook in cold; his body slowly turning into ice. Both Lords looked at each other with rage and anger. "This isn't over yet" Lord Brynjar spoke._

 _Lord Geir raised his sword above his former friend and brother, and prepared to strike, "We'll see" he said._

 _Before he could end Brynjar's life, a bright white light appeared before both of them. There stood the Elder Troll with a disappointed look on his face. Looking towards both Lords and former friends, the Elder Troll spoke "I tried my best to make you two see the truth. Your bond was like no other. You could not have been separated if you had continued to work out your differences, and accept each other and your actions, but you have not. And I'm sorry for what has to come to you both, but it is already done. **Until you learn how to accept your past quarrels with others and yourselves, you and your bloodline will be cursed with the powers of Ice and Snow… and the Fire and the Flames forever. The moment when your time has come, your last dying breath will be shared with a newborn's first.** Thus, the curse will carry on, and your generations to come will always live in fear. Do not find me for I will not be here, and do not seek for my people for they will not help you unless they choose to do so. I will be watching you m'lords, but I cannot interfere. Farewell, both of you."_

 _And just like that, the Elder Troll disappeared without a trace. Lord Geir was left to think about the Elder's words and looked down to his fallen friend. Lord Brynjar had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face and let out a bittersweet laugh as he lifted his icy arm into the sky. "This isn't over" he repeated. The Lord released a flare from his hands to signal his people from afar, then released his final breath. With the frozen ice statue of the late Lord Brynjar laying on the ground, Lord Geir let out a devastating cry and swung his sword to break the statue into pieces. He fell to the ground defeated knowing that they may have won the battle, but the war isn't over. An icy storm started to swirl around Lord Geir as the South clan and their ships left the fjord and their lost land. The South clan and Lord Brynjar's newborn son were never to be found again…_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Story Updated every Monday and Friday (Hawai'i Standard Time HAST UTC-10hr)

Slow Burn Elsa x Female OC Romance

P.S. - You know I don't own Disney's Frozen. Only my characters and the adventure Kieran and Elsa will journey on in the later chapters. So thank you Disney, for creating a wonderful movie!


	2. Kieran

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom who's always looking out for me and helped me through my worst. My mom sacrificed a lot for us, and I hope to return the favor someday and buy her the house she's always wanted. I love you mom.**

* * *

"…and they were never to be seen again. The End."

The woman gently closed the book in her lap and caressed the engraved words on the front cover _'Tales of the Living Myth and Legends'_. She smiled and looked up at her two children. Connor, her eldest son, looked at the book with amazement and let out a silent 'whoa'. As expected from an 11-year-old boy, adventure and magical powers excite him. While his mother was reading the story, Connor couldn't help but be mesmerized by every twist and turn. On the other hand, Kieran, her 8-year-old daughter, started to cry. The woman whose name is Maura immediately reacted and reached out to wipe her tears away, "what's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

Kieran sniffed and said, "because of the terrible famine thingy, it broke their friendship forever and the two Lords fought... I'm sad that Lord Brynjar died." Kieran used her hands to wipe her remaining tears.

"Why? Do ya like him?" Connor teased Kieran and made kissy faces at her, "If you're so sad that he died, maybe ya should've married him when he was alive."

Kieran stopped crying and used her hands to punch her brother in the arm instead, "Shut up!" she exclaimed. The hit was brutal and was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Ouch!" Connor rubbed his sore spot and jumped at Kieran to return the attack. Maura held her children back before a fight broke out,

"Enough, the both of you! Don't make me call your father!"

"He started it!" Kieran said, still resisting against her mother's strong arms.

"Not like ya didn't deny it!" Connor retorted back.

"I said, that is enough!" Maura pushed both children away from the other as the siblings sneered at each other. Connor made a face while Kieran growled at him. The room got uncharacteristically hot as the candle on the side table burned brighter, but this went unnoticed by the family. "This is exactly the reason why the two Lords fought in the first place." That got the children's attention. They looked towards their mother curiously,

"What do ya mean mum?" Connor said.

"What I'm trying to say is that the story teaches us about how the small, little things can turn into a big problem for everyone. For the two lords, a famine accord that left them to be rash with their decisions and that led to a war between two very good friends. Instead of thinking through the situation, they acted out of fear and anger. Which led them to fight," The siblings relaxed on the bed and drooped their head in shame. "Do you two see what I mean?"

"Yes, mum" "Yeah" They answered at the same time.

Maura smiled at her children and shook her head, _'what am I going to do with these two?'_ "Alright, now apologize to each other before someone kills the other" Maura said. Kieran and Connor looked at each other and shared the same guilty look; their mother was right. There were too many times when the McCabe children would fight each other instead of working together,

"Hey, Kieran… I'm sorry for teasing ya" Connor said while rubbing his sore arm.

"It's okay Connor, I'm sorry for punching you" Kieran replied.

"Well, I kind of deserved it," Connor said.

"Yeah you did, Knucklehead," Kieran said.

"Doodoo head" Connor replied. Just before Maura thought another fight was about to start, Connor and Kieran broke out laughing. After they calmed down from their chuckles, Kieran crawled towards her big brother on the bed and hugged him tight,

"I love you, Connor," Kieran said. Connor was a bit surprised at first but didn't hesitate to give Kieran a loving bear hug back.

"I love ya too Kieran…"

 _15 Years Later_

The warm sun rose from behind the great green mountains of Norway. The sunlight shined through the small barn window where dust particles rode the rays and floated in the air. The light gingerly hit the snout of a sleeping fox curled up next to a body resting on their makeshift bed. The small black nose twitched and squinting its eyes, the foxed sneezed. The noise stirred the body next to it and they shifted in their sleep. The fox noticed the movement and got up to do its morning stretches. It shook its fur then hopped over the body and began to lick the human's nose. This caused the human to shift again, but this time they rolled over to the light. The sun illuminated the smooth, yet rough tanned face of the sleeping woman. Her short brown hair covered most of her face, but her skin still glowed beautifully. She snored lightly as the fox padded around her again. This time, it licked and nudged her face even more. The woman instinctively moved her hand in front of her face to swat away whatever is bothering her beauty sleep. This caused the fox to scoff and roll its eyes. To wake the human, the fox started to growl lightly and then it barked.

The instant high-pitched sound coming from the fox jolted the woman from her sleep. Looking through her hooded, squinting eyes she saw Iris, her pet fox, wagging her tail and looking down at her happily. _'I swear she always has a smug look on her face'_ the woman thought, "Alright, alright… I'm up Iris." The woman lazily did a small wave to her fox and used her other hand to rub her eyes. She rolled onto her back and stretched her body like she could grow another two feet in height. After releasing all that tension, the woman looked up at the barn's slanted roof. She and Iris took residency in the barn's loft while working as part-time farmhands for the Landvik family. Taking a deep breath, the woman grunted and sat up into a crisscross position. Iris quietly crept up to the 'morning zombie' and gently lifted herself into the woman's lap to cuddle. Chuckling to herself, the woman cooed at Iris and pet her fur, "Good morning Iris" she said. Iris looked up at her owner playfully and if the woman could hear her thoughts Iris would say,

'Good morning Kieran.'

"Today's the day, huh Iris?" Kieran said to her pet fox while putting her hair up into a tiny ponytail, "I gotta admit, this place isn't half bad."

Iris turned her head in surprise, 'Really?' she would say. Kieran scoffed, "No not really, I mean… ya know that's not what I meant."

'Oh yeah?' Iris said, raising an eyebrow at her owner.

"Yeah, Iris. Ya know I can't stay in one place for too long… I just can't" Kieran said. She stopped petting Iris and looked down solemnly. Noticing the change of mood from Kieran, Iris sat up and placed a paw on her human's hand,

'Hey, I understand. It's okay,' Iris said.

Kieran looked into her eyes and, for a fox, Iris showed a great level of concern and love. Kieran smiled and let out a light laugh, "thanks, Knucklehead," she said.

Kieran and Iris removed themselves from the hay-filled loft they've lived in for a month and gathered up what little they had. They exited the wooden red building and took a short walk to the open stables. In the morning, the barnyard was always peaceful and serene. The nearby jewel-blue stream shimmered and babbled. It curved gently around the rocks and through the hills. The trees swayed gently, and the wind lifted its natural essence into the air. The wild birds chirped and the farmyard animals rose from their sleep to trot outside and feast on the newly dewy grass from an evening's rain. _'The Landvik family are sure lucky to own a beautiful piece of land,'_ Kieran smiled at the thought and patted her horse Oscar on the back. Oscar is a beautiful buckskin horse with a tan-gold coat, black points for his mane, hooves, and tail, and a white blaze on his nose. Kieran admired Oscar and stroked his muzzle with pride, "Ready to go boy?" she asked. Oscar nickered in approval and Kieran grabbed the reins, "Let's get out of here before they notice we're gone." Before she could leave, Kieran heard a voice call her name. When she turned around it was Mrs. Landvik herself.

"Good morning Kieran," she said, "I hope you weren't leaving without a proper goodbye."

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't know if anyone would be awake at this hour," she lied.

"Oh, wish-wash. I'm awake so I deserve a hug. C'mere you." Kieran gave out a little laugh and hesitantly went into the warm open arms of the elderly lady. Mrs. Landvik was very kind to Kieran and always made sure her stay was comfortable. Kieran could remember her first week when Mrs. Landvik constantly pushed, if not almost forced her, to stay in one of the guestrooms in the house. But as time went on, Mrs. Landvik settled for Kieran having dinner with the family instead and slept in the barn for the night. Now being hugged by the caring woman, Kieran is reminding why she has to go. She broke the hug first but Mrs. Landvik would not settle a departure yet and held onto Kieran's hands.

"It's a shame you have to leave so soon, we really enjoy having you here. You don't think you could stay a little longer?" she said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Landvik, but we promised a month of work. Besides, Iris and I would like to keep traveling. I hope you understand."

"I do my dear, I just wish that one day you could finally find a place to settle down and build a home," Mrs. Landvik squeezed Kieran's hands in emphasis of 'home' "I know I cannot stop you from leaving but if you ever change your mind and decide to come back, please stay. Our farm is always open to you."

Kieran didn't know what to say. This wasn't the first time she met a kind family who offered her a warm bed, food on the table and an honest job. But her inner struggle to say yes is on a constant battle with her reasons to refuse these kind gestures from the people she meets. _'You know why you can't stay. Stop fooling yourself and let's go before things get worse.'_

"Thank ya Mrs. Landvik" is all she could say. Kieran broke free from her grip and rubbed the side of her worn pants with her sweaty palms. Out of nervousness, she fiddled with the leather shoestring bracelet tied on her left wrist. Iris had been silent by Kieran's side through the conversation, but knowing her human she decided to make an appearance and change the topic at hand. She pawed at Kieran's knee-high leather boots to get her attention. It worked, as Kieran bent down to pick her up. With a knowing face, Kieran whispered to her "sly fox" while Iris gave her a look back that said, 'you're welcome.'

"Oh and of course we will miss you too Iris, you're always welcomed back as well," Mrs. Landvik said while gently petting Iris on the head, "so where do you plan on going?" she asked.

"We don't really know, wherever the road takes us forward I guess" Kieran replied.

"Might I suggest Arendelle?" Mrs. Landvik said.

"Arendelle?"

"Yes, as you know, the farm is within our little town called Grimstand and the kingdom is right next door."

"Kingdom?" Kieran asked, "so they have a King and Queen?"

"As far as I know, Arendelle is ruled by only one queen at the moment. Her name is Queen Elsa, and she is fairly new to the throne" Mrs. Landvik answered.

"Huh… how 'bout that?" Kieran wondered.

"Yes, and it's a beautiful place to visit if you ever consider Arendelle as your next destination. I'm sure the people in town will likely give you directions."

Kieran pondered at the thought and nodded her head in approval, "We just might" she said. With Iris in her arms, she lifted her fox onto the front of the saddle where she waited for her owner to hop on after. Oscar tested the new weight and swayed back and forth. He shook his mane and purposefully whipped Iris in the face with his hairs. Iris hissed at Oscar then jumped at Kieran to settle on her shoulder, away from the annoying horse. Oscar laughed at a job well done, and Kieran chuckled a little until she saw the look on Iris' face. "Alright you two, behave," she said while laughing. Then Kieran looked down to Mrs. Landvik,

"Thank ya, ma'am, for everything," she said.

"You're truly welcome Kieran. And oh! Please take this before you go. It's a gift from the family." Mrs. Landvik hands Kieran a pack full of goods, spare clothes, and even some money for her travels.

"Oh Mrs. Landvik, I can't take this" Kieran pleaded.

"Kieran sweetie, I hope you were raised well to know that you don't refuse a good gift when you see one," Mrs. Landvik scolded Kieran, "now stop being so darn stubborn and take it… please."

Kieran couldn't help but smile, "okay, okay. Ya got me. Thank you, but we really should be going."

"Alright sweetie, stay safe out there!" Mrs. Landvik called out to Kieran as she turned towards the road and started walking. Kieran looked back to wave and shouted, "we will!" before going to a full trot away from the farm. They were off towards the town of Grimstand to complete a few errands before heading to Arendelle.

"What do ya think Iris? Should we visit the queen?" Kieran joked to the fox on her shoulders.

'Yeah, why not?' Iris replied.

Kieran scoffed, "yeah, like I'd ever meet royalty, much less the queen of Arendelle."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hey everyone, my name is Taylor but you can call me Curly, or Cookie, or both! I won't judge ya. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy my story "The Frozen Flame". This is my first fanfiction ever written and it only took me about 4 years to complete, I'm not joking. I was too nervous to post anything let alone share it with the world. I'm a student artist, not a writer, but I thought I'd give it a try. Mahalo nui loa, thank you all for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it. But until we meet again...

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	3. Elsa

**I'm feeling generous today because I'd like to give a shoutout to all who have visited my story, it really means a lot. Even if the numbers of views are very little, the few of you who did read my story just makes my day. So thank you all, thank you so much :) This chapter is dedicated to you guys and to my baby sister. She's 9 and her name is Kamaile (try and say that it's Hawaiian). She's been my baby bear since 2008 and will continue to always be my little girl, no matter how old she gets.**

* * *

Two whole years have gone by since Elsa became Queen of Arendelle. And within those years, the royal family had dealt with an Eternal Winter that froze the entire kingdom, they found a new family tradition for the holidays, and celebrated a monumental birthday for Princess Anna. Now, it's summer once again and the hills are alive, the mountains are singing, the flowers are blooming, the people are merry, and the royal family is running in the castle? Yes, they are indeed. Laughter filled the hallways as two delightful women and one bubbly snowman made their way towards the kitchen for snacks. Elsa's absence at breakfast didn't go past Anna as she dragged her sister out of their father's old study to get her something to eat. Anna doesn't or won't understand what it's like to be queen, but she does know when it's time to eat a good meal. And boy, is Anna excited to eat more food.

When they made it to the stairs, Elsa decided to enjoy the moment and create a temporary ice slide for all of them as they rode down the flight of steps. Elsa could hear Anna and Olaf cheering and whooping from behind her, "Whooohooo!" "ICE SLIIIDE!" At the end of their destination, they all landed on a big pile of fluffy snow. Their snacks in the kitchen were forgotten as their fits of giggles turned into fists of snowballs when the sisters and Olaf started a mini snowball fight in the middle of the hall. They eventually managed to run out into the courtyard where Kristoff and Sven were hanging out in the stables. To see what all the commotion was about, Kristoff peeked his head out the door, only to get pelted in the face by snow.

"Hey!" Kristoff vigorously wiped his face to get rid of the snow when Sven came up beside him and happily licked off the rest. They both turned towards the three attackers and joined in on the fun. The three young adults, a snowman, and a reindeer enjoyed each other's company as they all laughed and played along. The snowball fight ended a little too early than expected when the five friends collapsed on the ground, huffing and puffing, not wanting this moment to end.

"Woah, I really needed that. I was afraid I'd be stuck doing paperwork all day" Elsa said.

"Oh! You know what you also need Elsa? Food!" Anna said, "Don't think you can miss a meal or two, I'm watching you."

"Wow, when did Anna become the serious sister?" Kristoff said.

"Excuse me?" both sisters answered simultaneously and sat up to eye at Kristoff.

"Oh WOW," Kristoff exclaimed while slapping his head dramatically, "look at the time, Sven. We really have to get going with our delivery." Kristoff quickly got up and headed towards the stables with Sven trailing behind, "I'll see you totally-not-serious-people later!"

The sisters laughed when Olaf came out of nowhere and whispered to Anna, "remember, you're a princess. You don't need to settle" he said.

"Oh Olaf, Kristoff's not that bad… sometimes, "she giggled, "c'mon let's get something to eat!" Anna stood up and dusted herself off. She offered a hand to Elsa which her sister gratefully accepted. Before they could step back into the castle, Kai, the royal butler, came rushing out. After collecting himself, he said,

"There you are Queen Elsa, my apologies if I'm interrupting, but need I remind you that you have a meeting with your court members this afternoon." Kai, Arendelle's most trustworthy servant, had become like a second father figure to the young women. Besides doing his duties, he was always there when Elsa struggled, or when she needed help running a kingdom. For Anna when she played with dolls alone, or when she just needed a friend to talk to. Kai was more than a butler, but an important family member to Elsa and Anna.

"Thank you for the reminder Kai, I'll head back inside to prepare for the meeting," Elsa said.

"But Elsa –" Anna said,

"And please ask the kitchen staff to make us a small platter of sandwiches. We'll be eating them in the study" Elsa smiled at her sister and Anna was pleased.

"Of course, Queen Elsa. I'll have the chefs get on it right away" and then Kai was off. Elsa and Anna walked back inside towards her office with Olaf trailing behind them.

"Oo! I love sandwiches" Olaf said "it has so many layers of wonderful goodness and the first word is 'sand'. Which reminds me of the beach and summer and – wait a second. Why is it called sandwiches if it's not made of sand? And what are 'wiches'?" Olaf gasped, "are sandwiches magic?"

"Aw gee, I think so. Or how else can I eat so many?" Anna said.

"I think it's just you and your big appetite Anna" Elsa laughed.

"Nope!" Anna said while popping her 'p', "Olaf's right, sandwiches are magic. They're magically delicious!" Olaf squealed while Elsa just continued to laugh along Anna's exclamation.

"Okay, Anna, whatever you say…"

…

After a good hearty snack, and a couple of complimentary burps later, Elsa had to leave for her meeting. With her head held high, back straight, shoulders level and her face full of pride and power, Queen Elsa entered the throne room with grace and beauty. Anna likes to call this her "Queen Mode" because she's so serious. _'Maybe Kristoff was right, am I the serious one? Well, I have to be right? It's because I'm queen. But I'm fun too, just look what I did today. I'm not too serious, am I?'_

"Ahem…"

Elsa became aware of the situation when she heard somebody in the room clearing their throat. She subconsciously made her way to the head of the table and remained silent due to her train of thoughts. All eyes were on her and even Kai was by her side, looking at her with concern. Elsa flushed slightly but quickly composed herself and spoke, "Nobles, ladies and gentlemen, my dear friends, first of all, let me say how pleased I am to see all of you gathered here today for this meeting. As usual, your attendance is a sign of your best interest for the good of Arendelle. I'm sure you will all contribute, as will I, to the discussions this afternoon. I will now open the floor for suggestions, thank you for your attention."

…

 _2 Hours later…_

"Understood General, we will put more attention towards our soldiers and an extra hour full of defense formations and training. We'll double the shifts, but minimize the workload" Elsa said.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa" he replied.

"My pleasure General, now ladies and gentlemen, we are coming to a close on our meeting. If anyone would like to address one more topic, please, the floor is yours. If not, well then our meeting is adjourned" Elsa said.

"Excuse me, your majesty, permission to speak freely?" her Royal Adviser spoke up.

"Permission granted" Elsa replied.

"As your Royal Advisor, I speak for all of us as we ask, what is your plan as future queen in terms of a potential partner," he said.

"Excuse me?" Elsa was taken back, surely, he wasn't going to bring this up again.

"I apologize if this is out of line your majesty, but have you considered our suggestions of a romantic relationship with another man? Possibly a suitor?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but this meeting –"

"Your majesty please, it's been two years don't you think –"

"That is ENOUGH," Elsa said, "you will be silenced. We will talk about this no more. End of the discussion. This meeting is over, you may all leave now." After the brutal response from Queen Elsa, everyone in the room had gotten chills. And it wasn't just because of her ice powers. They quickly stood up, bowed to their queen and left the room. Her royal adviser stayed behind as he cautiously approached the young queen.

"Queen Elsa. Please forgive me for my brashness but… we just want you to be happy" he said.

"I am happy" Elsa replied.

"If I may your majesty –"

"No, you may not. Please, not now" Elsa practically begged. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Understood Queen Elsa." Her royal advisor looked down in defeat and then picked up the notes from the meeting along with a couple of envelopes, "well, if you ever decide to change your mind or think about it, we've gotten a couple of letters from other kingdoms. I will leave it up to you to decide what to do with them." And on that note, her royal advisor bid her farewell. With no one else in the room beside Kai, Elsa stayed silent with her head in her hands. She took and deep breath and composed herself once more. Looking down at the letters she spoke,

"Kai, will you please take these to my study. I will deal with it later."

"Of course, Queen Elsa," Kai said. He gathered up the important documents and left the room as well. Elsa stayed behind for a couple more minutes before taking her leave.

…

Anna had heard from Kai that Elsa wasn't feeling too good after the meeting. She rushed in search for her but thankfully didn't have to look too far as her room had already gotten chilly. She gently knocked on the door and made her appearance. Anna asked from the entrance "hey, how'd it go?" She walked over to the bed where Elsa sat and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, the usual," Elsa said "lots of talking, the importance of Arendelle, and a big chocolate fountain party when we're done. I'd think you'll love it"

"And Kristoff says you're not funny," Anna said.

"…"

"Wait are you serious? A chocolate fountain?!" Anna asked.

"No Anna, we don't have a chocolate fountain party," Elsa replied.

"Aw, what? Boo! You guys totally should"

"I know right? It would've been a great change to what we discussed today." Elsa looked away from her sister and went back to her thoughts about today's meeting.

"Well, besides the important discussions and the sad loss of a chocolate godliness, what got you so into the dumps?" Anna asked. Knowing that Anna would help her no matter what, Elsa decided to speak up,

"Well, most of the advisers have been suggesting that…" Elsa paused, "that I should think about finding a possible suitor to ask for my hand."

"Woah, seriously?" Anna said.

"Yeah, and it's not like their forcing the issue upon me but… it's always there, like the elephant in the room" Elsa said.

"I don't even know what that means, but elephant or not Elsa this is your decision. Not theirs," Anna replied, "and it sounds like they should stay out of your personal life."

Elsa smiled a little and then sighed, "you don't get it, Anna. Some part of me is agreeing with what they're saying. That I want to find someone. Besides you and the many loving people here, I'm… I feel lonely."

"Woah Elsa, like how lonely?" Anna asked.

"Anna?!" Elsa said.

"I'm just kidding, please ignore me and go on! I've been waiting for a sister talk like this" Anna placed her elbows on her thighs, and hands on her chin. As serious as this topic is, she was truly excited to have a sisterly conversation about romance.

"I just… I know that someday I want to find… someone to love. Someone I can trust, who gets me, and who will understand… what I am" Elsa said.

"Wait… Elsa? Are you afraid because of your powers?"

Elsa fiddled with her fingers nervously, "Anna, you know I've never been in too much contact with people. What if I hurt or scare them away? It'll only make me feel worse."

"But you won't," Anna said.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Elsa replied.

"Yeah, but that was different!"

"Different how?"

"Different because you're you now Elsa! You are Queen Elsa of Arendelle! And you've faced your fears and overcome your obstacles just like how you're going to when you find your special someone. Trust me, Elsa, someone out there is the one for you. And no matter what, they will always be by your side. Like I am to you" Anna said.

"Oh Anna, thank you" Elsa went in to hug her sister.

"You're welcome Elsa" Anna squeezed back.

After their tight embrace, they were reminded of dinner when Anna's stomach growled. They broke apart and laughed out of embarrassment and surprise, "See Anna, it's just you and your endless appetite."

"Well, what can I say, my body knows what it wants," Anna said.

"Anna…"

"And you were teasing me about thinking like that. C'mon Elsa, you're supposed to be the older sister here" Anna said. Elsa just gave her 'the look' to be quiet when Anna bounced off of the bed and turned to her older sister, "Alright, I am convinced that my stomach can tell time because I know it's dinner"

Elsa started to laugh, "okay Anna, let's go and please your stomach with more food."

"Yes!" Anna raised her hands up high in the air and they both walked out towards the dining hall. Before they could get there, Anna was left with one more thought, "hey Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can we get a chocolate fountain?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Again, thank you so much, everyone. If you're here for the first time reading my story know that I appreciate you too :)

CurlyCookie Away!


	4. Decisions

**Hey everyone! I want to dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed my story! Thank you 'The Book Traveling Librarian' and 'CourtneyEileen'! Also, shout out to the Anonymous Guest who reviewed my story as well. They have brought up some important topics that I will respond to in the Author's Note. Anyways, I'm so happy to release this chapter and I thank everyone who took the time in their day to read my story! Every little thing you guys do just makes my day. So enjoy!**

* * *

After staying another week at Grimstand, Kieran and Iris managed to pick a good day to travel. They spent the whole morning on horseback and made it to Arendelle around noon. Arriving at the small, but beautiful kingdom, Kieran could see how wonderful Arendelle really was. It was like no other kingdom Kieran had ever seen, and their palace was beautiful, almost like it was made out of ice.

Kieran took a deep breath and hopped off her horse, _'Here we go'_ she thought. She led Oscar through town with Iris sitting on the saddle; acting like the queen herself. Walking amongst the townsfolk, Kieran turned heads as the people of Arendelle stared at the outsider. Kieran expected them to cower and mind their own business when she walked by like she was the plague. However, Kieran didn't know what to feel when the people smiled at her and waved. They greeted her a 'good afternoon' and offered her free samples of their merchandise with every store she passed by. Even the children were kind. _'The people here are so friendly... It's kinda giving me the creeps... but in the nicest way possible'_ Kieran thought as she smiled and waved back. If she were honest with herself, Arendelle felt… comfortable.

Kieran managed to walk into a couple of stores, introduce herself to the owners and asked if they were looking for help. She was turned away from most of the stores but was left with kind regards wishing her luck in her job search. The last store she visited told her that the flower stand right outside the castle might be in need of a supply carrier. Kieran thanked them and went on her way. Finding the flower stand wasn't that hard since it was outside the giant, beautiful castle. Kieran turned to Iris and said, "it's like nothing we've ever seen, huh, girl?" Even Iris and Oscar stood in awe,

'Yeah, it's beautiful' Iris would say.

Kieran told Iris to watch Oscar as she left them near the stand and went in search of the manager. She saw a woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail bending down with a crate full of flowers and Kieran took a chance to talk to her, "Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" she stood up and faced Kieran, "How may I help you?"

"Are you the owner?" Kieran asked.

"Oh no, that's my mother, Nora, I just help her run the place. My name is Maeve Beck, are you looking to buy some flowers?"

"No, I'm sorry, that's not why I'm here. My name is Kieran and I've heard that you're looking for some extra help?"

"Oh yes, that would be delightful! I never thought help would come so soon. It must be fate" Maeve giggled, "ever since my husband got the flu we haven't been making our rounds to the nearby flower farms to pick up our orders. Instead, they would come to us but they're so busy as well… so our supply and demand have been really low."

"No offense ma'am, but is there no one else who could've made the trip?" Kieran asked.

"Well, you see, besides my mother and I, my daughter and son work the stand too. It's like a family business," she said, "however, my mother is too old, my son is too young, my daughter doesn't know how to ride, and I'm the one handling the finances. So, yes, it is a bit difficult."

"I see, I'm sorry for your husband," Kieran said.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Eli is just a big baby," she giggled, "would you be able to start work tomorrow?"

"Wait, you don't want an interview?" Kieran asked.

"No, I can tell a good person when I see one. Plus, I saw you and your two friends there walking around town before you arrived" Maeve waved at Iris and Oscar, "your fox is too cute, what's her name?"

"Iris, but don't let the face fool ya, she can be quite the little devil," Kieran said and they both laughed.

"Well Kieran, welcome aboard the flower express!" Maeve exclaimed, "since you don't look like you're from here, do you have a place to stay?"

"Nah, I just got here looking for work. That's next on my agenda" Kieran said.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I would offer you my home but with my husband sick he took up the guest bedroom" Maeve said.

"That's okay, I can find someplace else to lay my head," Kieran said.

"Well there's an inn around the corner, past the market, or you could ask Mr. Oaken about a room, or OH! My brother-in-law, Rasmus lives outside of town near the quarry and he always has room for his workers to stay. He's a blacksmith" she said.

"Rasmus... the blacksmith...?" Kieran said.

"Yes, has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yeah, it really does. Well, I guess I should pay him a visit."

"Remember, he lives near the quarry. Just go down straight down this street and up the mountain. There should be a path leading towards it where his house is on the other side." Maeve said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beck, I'll arrive first thing tomorrow morning," Kieran said while walking back to Oscar and Iris.

"Thank you, Kieran, I'll see you tomorrow"

…

Kieran arrived at the stone quarry like Mrs. Beck said. She crossed the piles of rock and climbed the path that led to the wooden blacksmith shop on the hill. It was two stories tall with a workshop on the side of the house. Kieran approached the door and knocked a few times. When she didn't get a response, she figured that no one was home. That was until she heard a loud bark and a commotion to her right. A giant mastiff made a beeline towards her and the others. Kieran heard Oscar rear back in fright and turned back towards her friend to calm him down. Iris hissed at the canine and hopped from Oscar's back onto Kieran's shoulders. She curled from behind Kieran's neck and continued to hiss. The dog that was quickly approaching them stopped just in front of the trio when they all heard a booming, "HEY!"

The three friends turned heads to the tall man with a thick black beard and a head full of hair that was messily slicked back. He was wearing a black apron over a blue long sleeve shirt, and black gloves to match the ensemble. Kieran assumed this man must be Rasmus, "uhm... hey" Kieran said.

"Who're you? Ya don't look familiar" he pointed at Kieran with the hammer in his hand. He looks intimating but Kieran believes he's a real softie at heart.

"My name is Kieran," she faced him and let go of Oscar, "I was told by Mrs. Maeve Beck that I could look for residency here."

"Only people who work live in mah house. You know how to forge and smelt steel girly?" he said.

"Yes sir," Kieran proudly stated, even though she was slightly annoyed, "I also have a fair knowledge of fixing things and repairing horseshoes. I grew up on a farm, so if its hard work and dedication the price I need to pay to stay here, then I can do it." Kieran stood her ground and looked at the man straight in the eye.

The man paused and stared at her with an unbelievable look, "You're not like most girls, are ya?" he said.

"Pardon me sir, but I am a woman, and I can handle myself" Kieran replied.

The man approached her with his big black boots stomping the ground. Kieran never flinched as he came near, face to face with her. Then he smiled, "I like ya kid. You got the determination and I can tell you're about as stubborn as a mule. Th' name's Rasmus Beck, but I'm sure you already knew that." He held out a hand for Kieran to shake and she returned it with an equal vigor and a strong grip. Rasmus smiled once more and then turned to his side to gestured at his mastiff, "And this is Hugo. I hope you can keep your fox close, Hugo usually knows to keep critters away."

"Don't worry sir, Iris won't be a problem," Kieran turned to the fox on her shoulders and smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, let's just see how well you can work. I got a little test for ya" Rasmus said.

…

To say that Kieran could impress people with her skills would be a borderline expectation, to wow them would be just unreal. Rasmus was highly impressed with Kieran's skill to craft and smelt ores. Kieran had a lot of experience due to her many jobs while she traveled. So, doing a simple blacksmith job was a piece of cake. Kieran presented her iron rod Rasmus asked her to make. It was a small job, but enough to test her abilities. "You say you're a woman, but how does a woman know how to 'smith?" he asked.

"Well sir, I've been traveling for a long time and I stumbled upon a blacksmith job like this one," Kieran dusted off her hands, "I was fortunate enough to have the old man teach me like he did his sons."

"He didn't find it odd?" Rasmus asked.

"Nah, he thought it was amazing. To see a woman, handle a hammer and play with fire," Kieran reached a hand out close to the forge to feel the heat, but it was faint so she took her hand away, "or the old man was just crazy" she continued

"Well, I'm impressed. Didn't think a woman was capable enough" Rasmus said.

"Well sir, it's my skills that speak for me. I hope that I can continue to impress you, sir." Kieran said.

"I'm sure you will kid. Now clean up your mess, and then you can come inside to eat" Rasmus patted Kieran on the back and left her at the workshop to go back inside.

…

Elsa stayed in her office that evening to go over some paperwork before bed. She signed a few documents, wrote a couple of letters, and accomplished other queenly duties. She grabbed a new paper from the pile when something caught her eye. It was the letters from the suitors her Royal Adviser gave to her about a week ago. Giving in to curiosity Elsa opened it all and read them through. None of them caught her interest as some were too old, too needy, or too demanding for her. That is, until, the last letter she read was sent by Lord Lukas of Clan Brynjar. The parchment was almost yellow and smelt like burnt wood. As she read it through the following words caught her eyes:

 _You are not alone. I carry the power of Fire and Flames too. And I send this letter of urgency to put my heart in your hands and beg of you to accept my affections. I thought I was alone in this world. Please Queen Elsa, may I have the honor to meet the other who controls Ice and Snow? I await your letter in return._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Lord Lukas of Clan Doran_

' _This can't be true,'_ Elsa thought, _'is it possible? Or is it just a trick?'_ Elsa placed the letter down and started to pace the floor. The more her thoughts ran, the colder the room got. She heard a knock on the door and expected Anna on the other side but found Kai's voice through the wood, "Queen Elsa, are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm… I don't know Kai…" Elsa said.

"May I come in your majesty?" Kai asked.

"Yes, you may," Elsa said. Kai entered the room and brought his hands up to rub his arms. The cold was getting to him and Elsa noticed. "I'm sorry Kai…"

"No need for apologies your majesty," he said, "I think you know by now that it is okay to show your emotions."

"But if it's through my magic, is it really okay all the time?" Elsa looked down in shame. Kai smiled and approached the young queen,

"What's wrong, your majesty?" he said.

Elsa gave in and took a deep breath, the cold lifting from the room just a bit, "I've read through the suitor letters and found…" she picked up the letter and held it in her hands, "found a man who claims to have Fire powers like mine."

Kai was just as surprised as Elsa and looked at her with shock, "are you sure?" he asked.

"That's the problem Kai, I don't know. What if this is all a trick to accept a man's hand in marriage?" Elsa said.

"Then it would be a pretty far-fetched lie, your highness," Kai replied, "I'm sure whoever this man is, is telling the truth." Kai could see his Queen shaking and took a leap of faith to place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "It's okay, not to be okay Queen Elsa. If you're not ready for this, no one is forcing you," Kai smiled, "take things one step at a time."

Elsa smiled and relaxed, she broke her queenly stature as she launched herself to hug the old man, "Thank you Kai" she said.

He hugged her back, "You're welcome my little queen"

After their embrace, Kai bid her a goodnight and reminded her to rest soon. Elsa agreed but asked him to stay. She has a letter to send out and a meeting to schedule for tomorrow.

…

 _The next day…_

At the meeting, everyone was on edge. The queen would never schedule a meeting on such short notice, and Elsa felt her anxiety peak. She stood there before her fellow Arendellians and took a deep breath. Collecting herself she spoke, "My dear nobles and advisers, thank you all for coming here on short notice," Elsa calmed her hands, "I am happy to inform you that I have accepted a suitor request from a man named Lord Lukas of Clan Doran." The tension rose from the room as everyone erupted in applause. They congratulated their queen and cheered her on. Elsa was nervous and anxious, but couldn't wait for the Prince to come in a week. To meet another person who is just like her is exciting, yet terrifying. But she has a feeling that on the day Prince Lukas will come, she'll find the person she was destined to meet.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Again, thank you to **Anonymous Guest, The Book Traveling Librarian** , and **CourtneyEileen!** Whoohoo! I'll be responding to your comments below. If you guys would like to follow this story, I would really appreciate it. Again, like I said, every little thing you guys do makes my day a little sweeter :)

Okay without further ado, here are my responses to the reviews:

 **CourtneyEileen:** Hello, thank you for your kind words. I'm glad my story is interesting to you. I will continue my hard work to make every chapter interesting!

 **The Book Traveling Librarian:** Haha! Me too! Still writing it all up. Every chapter is mapped out but just gotta put the words on paper :) I look forward to keep updating chapters for you!

Okay, the next one is a doozie because it's hella long so be prepared:

 **Anonymous Guest:** Hello Anon, thank you for your review. It helped me out a lot to think about where my story is heading. Without spoiling anything, no, Grand Pabbie isn't the Elder Troll, they are two different trolls. The Elder was the head leader back when Grand Pabbie was just a little Pabbie. You'll find out more in the later chapters.

I agree with your words that Elsa isn't "lonely" when it comes to romance and will just take love how it is. But with the way I see it, I think Elsa is just really depressed. And when you're depressed you just feel alone most of the time. Yes, she has Anna to love and support her to make her happy, but when you're depressed for a long period of time it just doesn't go away from one magical moment. It still lingers around like a grey cloud.

So, with that said, Elsa is the type of person to care deeply for others more than herself. She hid away to protect Anna and her kingdom, she wanted to make Anna's birthday perfect despite her sickness, and she wanted the perfect holiday but blamed herself when there was no family tradition. Yes she came around in the end, but it's not her fault and she shouldn't put too much pressure on herself. So, when Elsa is sometimes "lonely," I think she just wants a good support system. Someone who she can turn to whenever she's having these feelings or can relate to her. Not saying Anna isn't up to the task, but she's her little sister who is happily with Kristoff. Again, I believe she will blame herself for taking her sister's happiness away because of her problems. Just look around to the people who do have depression. They don't want their loved ones to worry about them.

So, finding someone else who she can trust and love is her ultimate goal to help herself and her sister. But I'm not saying that she's just going to use the other person as a support system alone. Oh no, the love is going to be natural. And everything I said is no spoiler, just a little insight into what Elsa's deep feelings are. I hope this sufficed and if I offended anyone please don't hate me. Depression isn't an easy topic to talk about and shouldn't be taken lightly. So that's my take on her "loneliness".

Also, I don't know what else to formally call Queen Elsa and I don't want to be repetitive. So if you have any suggestions other than "your majesty" or "your highness" please let me know. I would like to be accurate if that's okay. But overall thank you for your words they've helped me out a lot. I'm glad you find my story interesting as well, I hope I can continue to impress!

CurlyCookie Away!


	5. The One Moment

**Hello all! This chapter is dedicated to my dogs, Bailey and Buddy! Bailey is a snorty Shitzu because she sounds like a pig but looks like a mini Chewbacca. Buddy is a rascal Jack Russel Terrier because he scratches, jumps and pees everywhere }:( But he's my little baby :) and knows how to shake, beg and wave 'hello' on his back paws! I really wish I could show you guys my little doggies, they're the best and very therapeutic. Dogs Rule! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _One week later…_

Word had spread throughout the kingdom that a prince is coming to Arendelle to court Queen Elsa in a romantic relationship. Within the letter Elsa had sent out, she informed the prince that she's only looking for a courtship. No marriage is to be official until she gets to know the guy. After certain events, caused by a certain someone, followed by a certain situation, that almost led to the fall of Arendelle, Elsa wanted to be extra careful to make sure that this man would be the right fit for herself and her kingdom. She remained nervous inside her study while her servants were running around trying to complete last-minute tasks. And among the palace servants was Kieran. The flower stand had received a huge shipment from the castle to create decorative bouquets. Maeve and her family were thrilled to hear of such news and asked Kieran for her help; she couldn't say no. So here she was, running back and forth from the castle gates, moving crates full of flowers.

"Here's the last one," Kieran said to a man named Kai. He thanked her as she placed the crate down near the castle's doors. Kieran politely bowed to the royal butler and started to walk back to the stand. She stopped at the castle gates and turned around to bask in the glow of the palace beauty. She let out a silent 'woah' and then sadly smiled. "If only 7 years ago I told you that I'd be standing here in Arendelle's castle grounds. Well, here I am Connor. Can you believe it?" she whispered to herself. With one last look, she turned away and walked back to where Oscar and Iris await.

…

Kieran made it back to the flower stand where she was greeted by Maeve and her family, minus her sick husband Elias. They thanked her over and over again, and Maeve told her to take a few days off in reward for her help. She handed Kieran a large amount of money in payment of her efforts today. Like the other times, Kieran refused but she had to stubbornly accept the generous gift. She bid them farewell and walked back to her awaiting horse when she realized something was missing. Kieran looked around her surroundings to find that Iris is gone. She began to call out to her, "Iris? IRIS?! Where are ya Knucklehead?!" The Beck family heard Kieran's desperate cries and Maeve went up to her first,

"Kieran what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find Iris anywhere, have any of you seen where she might've gone?" Kieran asked.

Maeve looked back towards her family and they all shook their heads 'no', "I'm sorry Kieran, we were all a little too busy to notice."

Kieran huffed in frustration and looked around, "Alright, I'm going to have a look around."

"Do you need any help?" Maeve asked and the family perked up.

"No. No, I just… I'll be fine. Just stay by your flowers," Kieran said.

"Oh okay, good luck," Maeve said.

Kieran ran back to Oscar and hopped on his saddle. She had the advantage to look above the crowd as they circled the stand and anywhere nearby. "You didn't do anything to her, did ya boy?" Kieran joked, but she was half serious. Oscar shook his head 'no' and neighed to his owner. "I thought so, just wanna make sure Oscar," Kieran patted him in reassurance.

She looked at the crowd once more, ' _Where are ya?_ _You couldn't have gone too far, you sly fox'_ she thought. Then, at the corner of her eye, she spotted orange on the bridge leading to the castle. She yelled for her name "IRIS!" and whistled for her, "COME HERE, GIRL!". She hopped off of Oscar and ran towards the bridge, maneuvering her way around the people. "IRIS!"

…

Elsa was still trapped inside her own mind as she paced the floor of her father's old, now her study. The room had gotten cold once again because she was getting too anxious. ' _Calm down Elsa. It's just like meeting another noble during a party. Except that noble expects you to be romantic with him, and hold your hands, and possibly maybe… kiss me? Oh no…'_ Elsa thought. She heard knocking but ignored it and continued to pace. The knocking got louder and so did the voice, "ELSA! It's me, Anna! Are you okay?" Anna said, "You are kind of freezing the hallways, and we just got new flowers!" Elsa heard her sister this time and opened the frosty door to her study.

"Oh, Anna I'm so sorry," she lifted her hands to get rid of the ice and the flowers outside stood blooming once again.

"Hey you're nervous and I get it, but it's going to be okay Elsa," Anna said. But Elsa continued to ignore her and walk down the hallway towards the stairs. She mumbled to herself like a crazy person and continued to worry. "Elsa? Elsa hey! C'mon slow down" Anna said. She caught up with her sister and grabbed her by the arms, "Take a deep breath," she said slowly.

Elsa did just so and took a breath after breath. Calming down just a bit Anna comforted her and they both silently walked towards the entrance together. Anna could see that her sister is too nervous to meet this Prince Lukas, so she decides to give her some space until she's ready to talk. "Hey, Anna?" Elsa said.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna said.

"I'm worried…" Elsa looked down.

"Yeah," Anna breathed out, but Elsa heard her and tensed up even more, "Sorry" Anna apologized. "I don't know what's the right thing to say Elsa, but I will tell you this," Anna stopped them and looked her in the eyes,

"Love is such a strange thing. It can come in many different forms but they're all the same. When you love something or someone, there's a special moment when you realize that you do. Like when we first loved chocolate, or learned how to skate, or learned to love the people close to you," Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and held them tight, "You'll know if you are going to love Prince Lukas because… there's only one moment when you do. And if it doesn't happen then, hey, you gave it a try" Anna smiled. Elsa took in all of her sister's words and teared up a bit. She hugged her close and thanked her again and again, for everything. "No problem," Anna said "It's what sisters are for"

…

They made it to the front lobby of the castle's entrance and walked down to meet Kristoff and Olaf who were waiting for them. In his formal attire once again, Kristoff played with the collar of his dress shirt and then he fixed his hat. And Olaf walked in circles to create small snow piles with his flurry. Looked like he was trying to draw three circles attached to each other, two of them smaller than the bigger one. "Where's Sven?" Anna asked.

"I left him in the stables for now until the prince arrives," Kristoff said, "We got another shipment to carry out later so I'm letting him rest." Anna acknowledged him and looked at her sister once more. She grabbed Elsa's hand to comfort her, "You good?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a deep breath, "Yeah…," she replied. She looked towards the front doors of the castle and decided that she needed some fresh air, "I'm going to go outside for a bit." Elsa signaled her servants to open the door and when they did, a tiny fox with a blue flower in its mouth was sitting outside waiting for them. It tilted its head curiously and gingerly sniffed the air. Elsa was surprised, Anna let out a cute "aw" and Olaf squealed at the tiny creature. He thrust himself forward and proceeded with his catchphrase,

"Hi there! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He used his stick arms to grab the fox and hug it close. The fox was unfazed by the snowman's actions but after a few seconds of hugging it broke free from his arms and ran up Kristoff's leg. This made Kristoff scream in fear when the fox continued to climb him like a tree. It caused the other three to be amused by his fright. Then the fox jumped from Kristoff's shoulders and into Anna's welcoming arms as she cradled it like a baby,

"Woah! You're a cute one," Anna said.

"Anna be careful, it could have rabies," Kristoff said.

"Oh nonsense, what big bad fox comes up to our doorstep with a flower in its mouth?" Anna said.

"It attacked me! I got… jumpy," Kristoff replied.

"Or scared?" Anna teased. Kristoff just crossed his arms in frustration and Anna could hear him huff. She smiled at her dorky boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. He relaxed a little but looked into the fox's big brown eyes like it was apologizing to him. Kristoff huffed one more time, still mad at the creature but gave in to its cuteness.

"Alright! Apology accepted" he raised his hands in defeat and the fox wagged its tail, "and I'm sorry too." He bent to the fox's eye level and smiled. The fox returned the sentiment by whacking him in the face with its tail and laughed. Anna awed once more and Elsa just smiled and the scene before her. Kristoff put a permanent frown on his face, jealous of the fox stealing the attention from his girlfriend. _'This isn't over fox'_ Kristoff thought.

"So, who's the flower for, huh?... girl?" Anna said while discreetly looking to see what sex the fox was. The female fox turned over to its paws and pointed its snout at Elsa. Elsa was surprised and raised a hand to her chest.

"For me?" she said. The fox understood her and nodded its head 'yes'. Elsa gently took the flower out of its mouth and not a scratch to be seen. The beautiful blue flower was in perfect condition and Elsa just smiled. "Thank you," she said. As peculiar as this whole situation was, this flower gave her a sense of comfort and reassurance. She placed it in her hair, behind her ear, then she reached over to pet the fox lovingly and thanked her once more.

Before they all could wonder where this fox came from, it turned its head like it heard something. Moving its ears to the sound of a faint whistle, the fox jumped from Anna's arms and ran towards the open gates. Clearly, the fox was going home to whoever the owner was, but Olaf didn't know that when he laughed and ran after it. Elsa sighed like a parent would to its child and ran after him. The fox ran into the small crowd that was still roaming around the bridge and they moved out of its way. Elsa finally caught up to Olaf and grabbed him by one of his stick arms, "Olaf, please don't run off. The fox is just going… home…" Elsa trailed off.

In the midst of her grabbing Olaf, she looked up to find a tall, short-haired, slender woman in the middle of the parting crowd. She could faintly hear the woman whistle and yell, "IRIS!" as she turned and turned to search for an 'Iris'. That 'Iris' turned out to be the same fox who gave Elsa the flower when it ran up to the woman calling its name. The woman smiled when she noticed the fox and laughed as it jumped into her arms. The woman hugged her fox dearly and Elsa couldn't help but smile at the loving embrace.

Watching them a little longer, Elsa saw the woman exchange a few words with her fox and then did a double take in Elsa's direction. They made eye contact and the woman stared at Elsa for what seemed like forever, but really, it's only been a few seconds. Elsa smiled and gave a kind wave to the mysterious person. However, to her surprise, the woman didn't greet her back. She actually looked a little scared. So then, the woman simply bowed in respect and went on her way. Elsa's face of happiness quickly turned to confusion. She slowly lowered her hand and looked at the retreating figure disappearing into the crowd. _'What was that all about?'_ she thought. Elsa continued to stare at the bridge when she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked down towards the sound,

"Uhm Elsa?" Olaf said.

"Yes Olaf?" she replied.

"You still have my arm…" Elsa looked at her hand and very much to what the one-armed Olaf said, she had his other stick arm in her grasp. She laughed, then apologized and gave it back to the jolly snowman. "Thank you!" he happily said. Then Anna came up next to her,

"Hey, Elsa, who was that?" Anna asked.

' _I guess she saw her too,'_ Elsa thought, "Nobody, I think," Elsa shrugged and fiddled with her fingers.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous," Elsa said. She tucked a strand of hair behind her hair to find the flower that rests there. She gasped lightly and caressed the delicate thing. ' _What a peculiar day…'_ she thought. Elsa took one last glance back to the crowd and sadly looked forward. "Come on Anna, let's head back inside…" she said. After all, she has to wait for the prince.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Sorry, Prince Lukas isn't in this chapter. But he's in the next one! Which is why I'll be updating two chapters today just for you guys! Thanks to The Book Traveling Librarian, since they wanted to see Prince Lukas so badly I'll be updating two chapters today! Here you go TheBTL!

I'll be answering the comments in the next chapter! See ya then,

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	6. Prince Lukas

**Hi again! This chapter is dedicated to my two older sisters Tori and Kerrigan. They're awesomely amazing and weird just like me. Tori is just Tori, she has her very own unique personality and is the eldest in the family. She works hard for this family to thrive and we wouldn't be here without her. And Kerri is the light and sunshine of the family, she's a riot and everyone adores her. Not like I'm jealous. I rather be the introvert of sorts, haha. So here's to sisters all around the world! Thank you, sisters!**

* * *

Horns blew to signal a new ship arrival; the prince was here. Elsa and the others waited patiently in the lobby for the front doors to open. With the flower behind her ear, she didn't feel too nervous as before. Almost like an invisible sign of comfort is holding her hand every step of the way. The doors opened and Kai spoke up, "Introducing Prince Lukas of Clan Doran".

Standing there, tall and proud, was a man with short dark brown hair messily swept to the side. His tan skin matched his golden-brown eyes and his strong brow. He had a thin, but athletic build, and he wore his clan's color of gold, burgundy, and white. Stepping forward, he bowed to the royal family. Kai came to the front to introduce them, "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Princess Anna of Arendelle and her consort Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, it is an honor to be welcomed into your home. I am Prince Lukas of Clan Doran and I thank you for accepting my request to come here," he said.

Elsa stood there with approval, this man was very handsome indeed. "Hello Prince Lukas, we welcome you to Arendelle and hope your stay here will be pleasant –"

Elsa was interrupted by Olaf when he shouted, yet again, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf ran to Prince Lukas' legs and hugged it tightly.

"Woah, that's… different," Lukas said.

"I'm so sorry about him, he's very excited about meeting new people," Elsa said.

"Did you create him?" Lukas asked.

"Yes, I did," Elsa proudly stated, "Olaf please come here, you can talk to the prince later."

"Okay Elsa," like a little kid, Olaf came running to Elsa's side.

"Now, before we begin a small tour, I'm sure you have met my requirements?" Elsa said.

"Yes, my queen. I traveled on a small ship with nothing but a few of my own guards to accompany me," Lukas gestured behind him to the four men wearing white and gold uniforms, "I understand the need of caution, I've heard stories about what happened in Arendelle and I'm sorry for that."

"No need for apologies Prince Lukas, it's all in the past," Elsa said with a smile, "Although, just to be extra certain, I will need to have my men inspect your ship. Please escort two of your guards with them and they will take care of it."

"Of course, Queen Elsa," Lukas turned around and signaled his men to follow a group of Arendelle guards to his ship.

Elsa sighed, _'so far so good'_ she thought. "Now that that's out of the way, Prince Lukas," he stood attentive, "From what I've read from your letter you say that you can control fire…" Elsa pressed on nervously, "is that… true?"

Prince Lukas smiled and removed a brown leather glove from his hand. Then he opened it slowly and there stood a small flame in the middle of his palm glowing brightly. The royal family stood there in awe. But Elsa felt relief, astonished, scared, surprised, anything to describe her feelings that someone is just like her. "I know it's small but I wouldn't want to burn the place down," everyone laughed nervously, "which I wouldn't dare to try, I promise you," Prince Lukas said. "But I will say this in advance, my powers do have a limit that I try not to go over," he puts his glove back on, "Although I can control fire, unfortunately, I can still get burned."

"Oh, wow really?" Anna spoke up.

"Yep, I have burns to prove it, but that won't be necessary," they laughed.

"Well then, Prince Lukas if you would like to follow us we will give you a small tour of the castle and where you'll be temporarily staying," Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered to her sister and nudged her, "temporarily?"

"Anna, we can't be certain just yet," she whispered back, "Now Prince Lukas we will first show you the ballroom and then after the tour, we will have a small snack before dinner."

...

Elsa retired to her room that night and changed into her blue nightgown. Today went by smoother than she had expected. Just as she was about to settle in bed, she heard a knock on the door, "Hey Elsa! It's me, Anna."

Elsa chuckled, "come in Anna."

Anna quickly came inside and ran to Elsa to tackle her in bed, "Elsaaaaa!"

"Anna?! What is it? What's wrong?" Elsa said.

"Nothing's wrong silly," Anna sat up to give her sister some space, "just tell me everything, what did you think about the prince?"

Elsa laughed and sat up as well. She told her sister to turn around and let her untie Anna's braids like she used to do when they were little, and then she'll talk. Anna excitedly turned around and kicked her legs back and forth off the bed. "Okay Anna, please calm down," Elsa said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just excited," Anna said.

"I can tell," Elsa said. She decided to tease her sister a little and stayed silent as she played with Anna's hair.

"Well, say something already!" Anna said.

"Okay, okay. He was nice," Elsa said.

"Nice? C'mon Elsa, give me more."

"He was very kind and a complete gentleman."

"Elsa…"

"Anna, I just met him, what do you expect?"

"Well, do you think he's, I don't know, good-looking?"

"Yes, he's very handsome, but looks don't matter."

"I know that I'm dating Kristoff," Anna teased and in the back of her mind she can hear Kristoff say, _'hey!'_ They laughed at Anna's joke and she continued on, "But seriously Elsa, did you have your 'moment' yet?"

When she heard her sister, all she could remember was the woman. But she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and instead think about the prince. "No," she admitted, "I didn't feel any special moment."

Anna felt Elsa's hands leave her hair. Her braids now loose, Anna played with a strand and thought about how to cheer up her sister. Then perked up, "Hey, it's your turn," she smiled.

Elsa gave a little smirk and turned the back of her head to her sister. "Anna?" Elsa spoke up.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Would you be mad at me if I never had a special moment with Prince Lukas?" Elsa said.

"No, Elsa," Anna said, "I told you if you tried and end up not liking the prince then no one is going to hate you. You'll be fine no matter what happens." Anna quickly finished her braid and briefly hugged her sister from behind.

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said.

"And hey, like you said, it's only the first day. Give it time," Anna smiled.

They embraced once more and said their goodnights. Elsa was left with her thoughts and laid in bed _'Anna's right, give it time…'_

 _..._

 _Three weeks later…_

Back at the Blacksmith shop, Rasmus walked up the stairs to knock on his guest bedroom door. He called out, "Kieran? Hey kid?" Kieran laid in bed with her hands behind her head. She ignored him at first but when it got louder and more irritating, Kieran decided to answer.

"Yeah? …" she said.

"Are ya plannin' on getting up anytime soon? Must be nice to just lie around in bed while others work" Rasmus said.

Kieran really didn't feel like arguing with someone today, especially if she lived in their house for a month. "Yeah, just… Give me a minute Rasmus… please" she said.

Rasmus sighed, "Okay, meet me outside when you're ready." He left Kieran alone and went back to the workshop. Today was the day Kieran planned on leaving again. Although that's what she said yesterday, and the day before that, and a couple weeks ago. Ever since she locked eyes with the Queen of Arendelle she kept dreaming about that day and every moment after. And ever since, she told herself that she needed to leave before she gets too attached. But she couldn't… _'I can't believe you Kieran,'_ she thought, _'… Don't get grounded to one place, you know this!'_ she thought, _'but that day when I met the Queen… ugh that day…'_

 _..._

 _Flashback_

 _Kieran ran after Iris and searched for her on the bridge. She lost her for just a second and whistled for her again, "IRIS!" Everyone surrounding Kieran looked at her funny because she was a maniac calling out for her pet fox. Kieran tried once more, "IRIS!" When she looked around again, she heard pitter patting of four feet running towards her and faced the sound. Iris made a beeline to her owner with a smile on her face. Kieran felt so relieved to see that smile when Iris jumped into her open arms. She squeezed her so hard like she never wanted to let her go. She whispered to her fox, "I thought I lost you."_

' _I'm here' Iris would say as she cuddled her owner's face._

" _Where did you run off to? Where…?" Kieran's words were cut when she looked towards the direction of Iris' previous whereabouts. In her mind, she registered a living breathing snowman that stood next to a woman wearing a blue dress but all she could process was that woman with those two beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. The woman in the sparkling dress was mesmerizing to Kieran and her body felt numb. She forgot about Iris in her arms, she forgot about the people around her, and she forgot about her past. All she could see and think about was this beauty from afar. Her face flushed and her stomach turned when the other woman smiled and waved at her like every Arendellian here. But her smile shined so much brighter than anybody she had ever met._

 _That's when Kieran realized that she had to leave. She had these feelings before and they were never good to her, especially now that it was so intense. So, Kieran did the most logical solution, she bowed her head to the other woman and painfully left the bridge. She never looked back._

 _When they were off the bridge Kieran looked down to her fox and Iris was staring at her with an unreadable face Kieran couldn't decipher. "What?" she asked her fox. Then Iris pointed her nose in the direction where the woman once was. "No Iris, we have to go," Kieran said._

 _She made it to the flower stand where the Beck family was still working. Maeve noticed her and ran to Kieran and Iris. She was relieved to see that Kieran found her pet fox and hugged them both. Kieran tensed up during the hug, but Iris cuddled her telling her that 'it's alright'. After their embrace, Kieran was about to say her goodbye's when she heard a loud horn. It signaled a new arrival as the prince's ship came in the fjord._

" _So that's the prince, huh?" Kieran said._

" _Yeah, I wonder what he'll look like. I'm sure he'll be fine for our queen," Maeve said. When Kieran heard 'queen' she turned to Maeve with curiosity,_

" _Speaking of 'queen', what's she like?" Kieran asked._

 _Maeve looked at Kieran like she grew two heads until she realized that she wasn't from Arendelle, "Queen Elsa? Well, she's been a wonderful queen these past two years despite her incident on her own coronation day," Maeve said. That piqued Kieran's interest as she was about to ask what the queen's "incident" was until Maeve continued to talk, so Kieran let her ramble. "I'd also say she's about an average height for a woman, a little shorter than you, she has fair skin, light blonde hair, blue eyes, oh and I forgot to mention, she can control…" Maeve continued her description of their queen, but Kieran couldn't hear a single word after 'blue eyes'._ 'That was the queen? … I just saw the Queen of Arendelle?' _she thought. Kieran felt herself go white. Maeve looked at her with concern, "You alright dear?" she asked._

" _Yeah," Kieran said, "Must've gotten dizzy from all that yelling" she lied._

" _Well, be careful traveling home. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," Maeve said._

" _Thanks…" Kieran was in an intense stupor and couldn't remember what happened when she traveled back to the blacksmith. Like a habit, Kieran put Oscar in the stables, then told Rasmus that she wasn't feeling well, and went upstairs to lie down. And all she could think about was,_ 'I think I just fell for the Queen of Arendelle.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

TWO chapters! Woah! Haha, again, thanks to The Book Traveling Librarian I decided to update two chapters so you guys can finally meet Prince Lukas. I'll be replying to Anon's comment and review from the other day in this Author's Note and give you guys some updates.

 **Update #1:** I've made the change and accurately addressed Queen Elsa as 'Her Majesty', 'your majesty', and 'Queen Elsa'. Thank you to Anon for correcting me, I appreciate your advice :)

 **Update #2:** I've made a few changes in the stories and previous Author's Notes that isn't that important, but if you want to re-read the previous chapters then I won't stop ya. But the changes are so small you probably won't even notice it.

 **Update #3:** Just reminding you guys that I update every Monday and Fridays Hawai'i Standard Time (HAST) UTC-10hr. I update as early as I can.

Now to answer comments:

 **The Book Traveling Librarian:** Hope you like the chapter and meeting, Prince Lukas! This update is for you dude!

 **Anon:** Thank you Anon for another great review! I really admire your in-depth perspective and analysis of my story and Disney's FROZEN. I would like to say this before I get into responding your comment and that is: **To Everyone, my story is very cliché and almost predictable from all the hints I'm dropping. So, if you have an inkling of how this story will turn out then kudos to you :) I would just kindly ask to keep your predictions to yourself so we don't have to spoil it for others, thank you.** But not like you spoiled anything Anon, I assure you. Everything you said was fine and I will respond to it. Your comments just brought the topic to mind.

Thank you, I've always thought Arendelle was diverse because of Elsa and what Disney portrays. And thank you again, I hope Kieran's character can really become a likable person for everyone. She has her flaws that will be shown in the later chapters. And I guess she's like Anna, but for now. I know she's very humorous when she wants to be, but she's very stubborn and short-tempered. I appreciate that Kieran's not a cold character as well. I wanted her to be warm and kind to others despite her being very reserved because of what happened in her past, which will be revealed later. I assure you that Kieran is NOT perfect.

I know right? I always thought of Elsa's character to be wary of things like this, it's just natural for her. After all, "you can't marry a man you just met" haha, you're right Anon! But Anyways, I too am not a huge fan of Elsa and Jack being together too. Sorry you guys, but I'm siding with Anon on this. Elsa just doesn't need someone who is just like her.

Also, I really appreciate that you accept my explanation. I completely understand that Elsa is happy, even with or without a lover. But just to have a good support system and a friend who isn't a mountain man, something you created or your own sister is reassuring.

And I can assure you that she will not find the solution through romance or fall heads over heels with Kieran. Like you said, Kieran and Elsa will be friends first even if Kieran is realizing her feelings soon because she's been so aware and alert of her own emotions to keep a distance away from others. So after this chapter, I can confirm that, yes, Kieran thinks Elsa is pretty and her feelings for her are just Lust so far. Only later will she realize how much she LOVES her. And Elsa, she just thinks of Kieran as the 'woman from the bridge'. Their relationship buds on friendship first. No spoilers, just background information on Kieran and Elsa's soon-to-be relationship.

Don't worry little Pabbie will be revealed later :) And he's adorable...

I changed everything to 'your majesty'!

I think that's everything, but before I go, please check out my DeviantArt for latest Frozen Flame drawings. I'll update as much as I can but you can find me at "TheCurlyCookie". If you want to see what Kieran looks like. Besides that,

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	7. Thoughts and Dreams

**Hey everyone! It's Monday again which means a new update! Yay! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the creators of Frozen, Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck, Walt Disney, of course, and the original author of 'The Snow Queen' Hans Christian Andersen. Because let's face it guys, without them we all wouldn't be here today and experience the wonderful magic of Disney. So let's all give them a big round of applause and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Elsa sat in her garden to watch the little ducklings play. She pondered over these past three weeks with the prince. He was nothing but kind, respectful, generous, and overall a wonderful gentleman. Elsa thought that if there was any man she would date it'd be Prince Lukas. But something inside was holding her back. _'I have no reason to refuse his hand,'_ Elsa thought, _'So why do I feel like this?'_

Elsa blamed herself for not having the same feelings for the prince. It's clear to everyone that he had grown to like Elsa with or without her powers. And just like she thought, she had plenty of time to get to know Lukas and his life. He's an orphan like them, mother died in childbirth and father died of sickness, his favorite color is orange like the sunset, birthday is in August, and his favorite activity is chess. Prince Lukas is a kind, patient soul to Olaf, he's just as playful as Anna, and being a man, he does "manly things" with Kristoff. Which resulted in Prince Lukas avoiding Kristoff for a while when they got into a heated argument about picking their nose. _'Ugh, that was gross…'_ Elsa thought but put it aside, _'But his magic…'_

Over time, they would share stories and tricks about their had asked him about his past struggles and surprisingly they were very similar. He said, _"well I remember lighting the living room couch on fire when I was 9. My dad was upset and told me that I had to learn how to control it. Ever since then, I wore leather gloves so I won't burn anything. But my magic needs to be released or else I'll run a fever. So, my father would take me outside where I can be free with my magic and practice with it, rather than keep it in."_

Elsa could just imagine a young Lukas terrified because of his own magic. They both wore gloves to keep others safe, they had to be alone when they let their powers run free, and they were kept a secret by their parents. Elsa sighed, _'Did we ever do the right thing, Mom? Dad?'_ she thought. Elsa continued to recollect the past when she was interrupted by a small quacking. She looked down to see the small duckling by her feet. Elsa picked it up and gently caressed its head. "Where's that special moment Anna talked about?" Elsa asked the little one, "I mean there were moments where we had a connection, but none of them felt… right." The little one quacked in curiosity, "You wouldn't know, would you? I guess you're too young to understand," Elsa said. The duckling quacked again.

Elsa put him down and heard someone call her name. It was Kai, he announced that Kristoff and Anna are back from their Ice delivery. Elsa turned to the sky and realized that the sun was starting to set, _'orange'_ she thought. Then Kai had let her know that dinner will be ready shortly. Saying goodbye to the little animals, she left to go inside only to be greeted by Prince Lukas at the entrance.

"Hello Queen Elsa," he bowed to her, "May I accompany you to the dining hall?"

"Why hello Prince Lukas, and yes you may," Elsa said, "So, what have you been doing?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your courtyard to train again," he said, "And like I promised, not a thing was scorched," he laughed.

"Well that's good," Elsa said.

"Do you train with your powers?" Lukas asked.

"Well, no not particularly. I never really had to be defensive with my magic before, and when I do it's on instinct. Like the time when Weselton's guards attacked me in my ice castle."

"Woah, back up," Lukas said, "Ice castle? We never talked about that."

"Yes, during the events of 'The Eternal Winter' as my people like to call it, I finally released my magic to my true potential and created a magnificent Ice castle in the North Mountain," Elsa sighed, "I never knew what my powers were capable of until then" Elsa chuckled.

"You really are amazing you know that?" Lukas said.

Elsa grew flustered, but her heart did not beat nor did she feel anything, she just blushed, "Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome," Lukas smiled, proudly seeing the Queen's pink face. But this made Elsa hate herself even more. If only the Prince knew how she really felt, and that was nothing for him.

...

Dinner went by quick as they all gathered around the table just like the other nights before and enjoyed plenty of nice conversations together. Today, Kristoff and Anna talked about their Ice delivery together. Anna decided to join Kristoff today which turned out to be a big mistake. When Kristoff tried to teach Anna how to cut ice, he ended up in the freezing lake because Anna accidentally pushed him in. Then he lost his favorite saw in the water and didn't bother getting it back because he wasn't going to go into the lake again. Then Anna didn't tie the rope well, so they lost all of their ice down the mountain and had to cut some more.

Anna sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and said she was sorry. Kristoff already forgave her hours ago because he knew that she was just trying her best. He got a nice little kiss on the lips for that and then it became awkward when Elsa and Lukas looked at each other, expecting them to do the same one day. But Elsa wasn't ready yet, _'when will I ever be ready?'_ she thought.

When dinner was over, Anna and Kristoff said their goodnights and headed their own way. Olaf followed them which left Elsa alone with Prince Lukas yet again. "Are they always like that?" Lukas said.

"Yep," Elsa said, "You know Anna, she's very eccentric, so Kristoff's sensitive side balances them out."

"A big man like that is sensitive? Now I got some good teasing material on him," Lukas chuckled. "Hey, do you mind, I mean, may I escort you back to your room?" he asked.

Elsa became nervous but eventually said, "Sure…"

...

Queen Elsa and Prince Lukas silently walked side-by-side together to Elsa's room. Elsa's thoughts ran wild as she could think about every possible outcome of his intentions when they get there. Fortunately, when they arrived, Prince Lukas bowed to the queen in thanks and asked Elsa for her hand. She knew what this meant and it was in her decision to give it to him. She didn't know what else to do as she placed her hand gently on his. He smiled with great affection and he leaned down to kiss her hand goodnight.

Then, Elsa finally felt something as shivers ran through her body, and that wasn't her magic. _'This is it,'_ Elsa thought, _'It's got to be it. That moment.'_ For the first time since the prince was here, she didn't have to force a smile. Lukas bid his queen goodnight one more time and left. She watched him go and sighed heavily, _'This must be it, that moment,'_ Elsa thought as she retired to her room. Elsa changed into her nightgown and happily hopped in bed. She forgot about her problems, all of her past fears, and everything she had worried about today. Maybe the Prince was right for her after all. She hugged her pillow tightly, slept with a smile on her face and dozed off to slumber.

...

 _Three figures stood on a vast land with nothing but grass. The world around them was fuzzy and white like it was out of focus. Elsa stood among them as she gazed out into the distance, trying to get her bearings. When she had the strength to move, she turned her head to examine the two people in front of her. Although she couldn't clearly see their faces, she could tell that one was male and the other female. They both stood before Elsa with a single orange flower in their hands. Elsa looked down and held the same blue one she received today. When she looked back up, only the male reached out to give the flower to Elsa with a warm smile on his face. The woman, however, did not budge nor talk. The man started to move his mouth but he was silent. Elsa spoke as well, but her throat felt dry and restricted. The man had the same expression on his face while the woman just stood still like a statue. The last thing Elsa saw was the smile on the man's face as her throat tightened more. Almost as if…_

 _..._

Elsa woke up struggling with a burn in her throat. She was being kidnapped by three bandits, who were covered from head to toe in black leather, in her own bedroom. _'Where are the guards?'_ she thought, _'Someone help me!'_ One bandit managed to tie her feet up while she was sleeping and held her by the legs. The other had her down by the arms while the last bandit suffocated her with a cloth that had a strange smell. The temperature of the room dropped severely and Elsa tried to desperately break free and use her magic. But the damage was done, her breath hitched and she started to lose consciousness; she couldn't breathe. Queen Elsa of Arendelle started to slowly close her eyes and her struggling came to a stop.

The bandits made quick of their work and tied the rest of her body up; her hands, arms, and legs. They bounded and gagged her mouth, and finally put a brown bag over her head. Making sure that the Queen was still alive, they bolted out of the room, snuck past the guards and out of the castle walls. The bandits made it to their stashed wagon and escaped Arendelle without a trace. The only thing that was left behind their dust was a small trail of ice leading them towards the path to Grimstand.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hey guys, not a big Author's Note today which is fine. I don't have much to say today except for thanking every single one of you, again, for taking the time to read my story. I know I say this a lot but thank you and I'll keep saying it until the end of time. I know my writing isn't the greatest and my proofreader is a 9-year-old child, but this brings me joy because I'm here for the fun :) So without further ado, I'll respond to a comment and we'll be on our merry way! Thanks!

 **Guest:** Hey guest! Whoever you are, thank you for leaving a review :) I agree that Grand Pabbie should've been more clear about Elsa, but mythical creatures are just very cryptic that way I guess, haha. Anyways, he did help them with all he could but mainly I see it was the King and Queen's idea to shut her out. It may have been frowned upon by Grand Pabbie but he couldn't say anything because of the King... I mean the King was desperate, he was scared for his daughters, so he just reacted. And that action caused Elsa's isolation. Don't worry, everything will be okay.

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	8. The Bruises We Bare

**Updated my Author's Note!**

 **What's up guys! Thank Doggy it's Friday am I right? Haha, anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dad. When you guys read it, you may understand why... He and I aren't always on the same side and sometimes we fight, but he's still my father and I love him. Even though we have our moments he's just a dork like me and he loves all his children. So yeah, I love you, dad. And I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

Kieran finally built up the strength to leave with everything packed and headed outside. She decided it was best to go now and put Arendelle, its people and the Queen behind her. _'It's a hopeless chance to meet her again anyway,'_ Kieran thought, _'Besides, she's a queen, she has her prince… what luck do I have?'_

Rasmus was in the workshop when he noticed that Kieran was walking towards the stables. He saw her packed bag and stopped what he was working on. "You leaving?" he croaked out.

Kieran heard him and stopped in her tracks; she took a deep breath. Kieran turned around to face him with a smile and said, "Uhm… yeah. Like I told you before, I only stay for about a month so... it's been a month. I'm gonna head out," Kieran said.

"Hey just wait a second there, you can't just suddenly up and leave. You got work to do," Rasmus said, "You've been really lacking for the past few weeks and I could use your help."

"I'm sorry Rasmus, but I have to go," Kieran said.

"Then if you leave now I can't pay you," Rasmus said.

"That's okay, I don't care," Kieran replied, "I'm thinking about going back into the woods, live a little outdoors," she smiled, _'away from people,'_ she thought.

Rasmus was stunned, this was not the same Kieran he met a month ago. He thought, _'She can try and hide all she wants…_ _but not from me.'_ Kieran saw his change of demeanor and decided it was best to continue her destination to the stables. "Kieran, stop," he said, but she kept walking. "Kieran, stop right there."

"Leave me alone Ras…" Kieran said.

"Kieran, I said stop," Rasmus said taking longer strides to catch up with her.

"It's fine Rasmus, I'm fine," Kieran said, but he didn't buy it.

They finally made it to the stables when Rasmus placed a hand on her shoulder. Kieran responded by whipping a hand around swiping it away hard, "I SAID IM FINE!" The fire in the forge roared to life as Kieran got angrier, but no one paid attention because they were both surprised that Kieran got violent. "What part of 'LEAVE ME ALONE' don't you understand?!" Kieran said.

"Woah, hey kid take it easy…" Rasmus said.

"Easy? You think this is easy?! NO, you take it EASY! Don't you dare touch me!" Kieran said

"Alright, IM SORRY! Now calm down!"

"Why'd you do it?! Why did you have to go and do that?!"

"What?"

"You're worthless! You're a worthless, pathetic, little jacka –"

"HEY! Watch your mouth kid!" Rasmus said.

"Or what? You're not my father! And stop calling me kid!" Kieran said.

"Well, you certainly act like one you little snipe! And I'm starting to think that you actually had a father!" Rasmus said.

That certainly hit Kieran hard out of her anger as she got tongue tied and stood back in shock. Rasmus saw the look of hurt on Kieran's face and for the first time in forever, Kieran started to cry. Rasmus didn't know what to say or do when he was greatly reminded that tough lady Kieran, was still a little girl. Caught in an uncomfortable position, Rasmus never had children himself so he didn't know what to do. So, he did what he thought was best and hugged her tight.

Kieran stubbornly resisted and fought back. She started to punch his arms and chest, then yelled, "LET ME GO!" over and over again. Rasmus took the hard blows and let her continue until she exhausted out. And sure enough, Kieran slowly stopped and gave in. She grabbed a fistful of Rasmus' apron instead and poured out her tears. Rasmus brought them to their knees and comforted Kieran until the sun had started to set.

...

Kieran and Rasmus sat outside on the porch bench with a couple of beers in their hand. Kieran wasn't much of an alcoholic drinker, but she took a couple of sips to drown out her sorrows. She managed to stop crying when night came, then Rasmus got her cleaned up and settled down with a drink. Iris was curled up next to Kieran on the bench, Hugo, the mastiff dog, laid down below with his giant head in between Kieran's feet, and even Oscar was standing nearby to support his owner. Rasmus silently sat next to her for emotional support and kept drinking his beer. Kieran appreciated the comfort of all her friends, but she was really struggling on the inside and didn't know what to do. She looked up where she could see the moon and hear sounds of the midnight bugs that was buzzing over their heads where a lantern glowed softly, not getting any brighter.

"I'm sorry," Kieran finally spoke. Her voice still raspy from all that crying.

"No need to be," Rasmus said.

"Well I probably bruised ya didn't I?" she let out a laugh.

Rasmus laughed along, "Like you could make a dent out of me."

Kieran chuckled and punched him hard in the shoulder. Rasmus winced a little and Kieran had a smug smile, "I didn't dent ya you say?"

"Okay, maybe you got a few good hits. I admit it," they both smiled. Kieran took another sip of her drink and sighed,

"I'm really sorry for lashing out, I hate getting angry like that," Kieran said.

"No problem, my fault for bringing up your father. I'm sorry for your loss," Rasmus said.

"Y'know, my dad's not dead," she said.

"Oh yeah? I thought –" Rasmus said.

"Nah… he's just far away," Kieran said.

"You miss him then?"

"…yeah… I miss them."

"Them?" Rasmus questioned.

"My parents," Kieran said.

"What happened?" Rasmus asked, but Kieran shook her head 'no'. She wasn't going to dive into the past, not now. "Sorry, didn't mean to pry."

"You're good, I just… can't talk about it," Kieran said.

"I understand," Rasmus said. "You still leaving?" he decided to change the topic. Kieran thought about it for a moment but nodded her head 'yes'. Rasmus sighed, "I thought so…"

He really didn't want her to leave especially at this time of day, but he knew Kieran was too stubborn to change her mind. Underneath all her struggles, Kieran's a good kid and has such strong determination. Besides she's a really good blacksmith for a farmer's girl, no, she's a great blacksmith period, woman and all. Rasmus grew to really like Kieran, probably the only person he ever liked in a long time. Rasmus stared at his drink and decided to get Kieran's attention by raising his glass. He held it towards Kieran and said, "to you then, have a safe journey wherever you're going."

Kieran smiled and returned the gesture "to the bruises and punches we take and hope they will heal soon someday," she said. They clinked bottles and downed the rest of their beer.

After finishing it up, Kieran gathered her things once more and hopped on Oscar. With Iris in front of her saddle and the pack on her back, she was ready to go. She looked down at Rasmus and lifted a hand for him to shake. He smiled and gripped her hand hard with Kieran returning it with equal vigor, "Goodbye Rasmus…" she said

"Goodbye Kieran," he said. And then she left and never looked back.

...

It was late when Kieran decided to stop and rest for the night. From the alcohol and all of her crying she thought it was best for her health to sleep for a while. Kieran was on the path leading back to Grimstand where she'll make a quick stop and then travel South. Laying her makeshift bed on the forest floor, Kieran slept under the stars for the night.

...

In the middle of the night, Iris woke up when she heard something strange. A commotion came from the road that sounded like horses and a wagon. Her senses alerted her to wake up Kieran as quickly as she could when she pawed and barked at her owner. Kieran huffed as she sat up irritated at her fox, but saw that Iris was pointing towards the road, 'Look!' she would say.

Kieran groggily looked towards the road when squinted her eyes as she saw a light. That light was a lantern, and it was attached to a wagon that carried three men, one holding the reins and the other two in the back. Their lantern shone brightly as they passed Kieran and her makeshift campsite. "It's just a late-night run Iris, I'm sure they missed their delivery or something," Kieran yawned and went back down. Iris huffed and kept nudging her to get up, "Alright, alright! I'm going" Kieran said.

She stood up and walked towards the road to investigate the area when she saw a small trail of ice? Confused, and slightly tired, she kneeled down to look even closer. _'It really is snow, in August?'_ she thought, _'this looks so precise…'_ The ice was fading fast and Kieran decided that it was best to investigate it further. She quickly gathered her belongings and hopped on Oscar to run after the trail.

Luckily for their light baggage, they eventually caught up to the men. Sleep gone, Kieran could really see what was in front of her. The three men she saw before, but another body was in the back. It was a woman in a blue nightgown, bound and tied. Kieran couldn't see who it was at first because there was a bag over her head, but she did notice the traces of light blonde hair peeking out. Kieran paid no attention to the ice trail the woman was making because as soon as she realized who it was, all she saw was red. It was Elsa.

Kieran's blood boiled as it ran hot. She glared at the bandits who finally realized that they were being trailed. "Who's there?!" one of them shouted. They readied their bows to shoot, but Kieran and her friends were fortunate enough that the lantern on the wagon burned so bright, it exploded. The explosion surprised everyone as the men lost control of their horses.

One of the bandits fell out of the wagon in surprise and the others tried to hold on for dear life. With a loose horse wagon going berserk, Kieran acted fast and drove Oscar to run faster to catch up. Kieran hopped from Oscar and onto the back of the wagon where she pushed the second man off and kicked the last one in the head unconscious. With all men down and an out-of-control wagon, Kieran noticed that they were going to run off a cliff.

Thinking fast, Kieran used all her strength to grab the Queen and toss her on the back of Oscar where her two friends tried to hold her on. Then she pulled her dagger out and cut the remaining horses loose. Getting close to the cliff's edge, Kieran ran to the back of the wagon and jumped off. She made it out in time when the wagon flew off the cliff and into the rocks below. Kieran huffed and puffed when she pulled herself into a safe position on the ground and laid there breathing heavily. _'I can't believe I just did that'_ she thought. She brought her hands to her head and laid there exhausted.

Oscar came close to Kieran and huffed to get her attention. Kieran sat up and remembered that the queen is on his back. Standing up and grabbing Elsa from Oscar's saddle, she ripped the bag off from her head and saw her mouth stuffed with a rag and bound with more rope. Kieran quickly went to work and untied every single rope on the queen's unconscious body and got rid of the rag that smelled funny. She listened for a heartbeat on the queen's pulse and found one, relieved that she's still alive. Kieran caressed her fair face and noticed a bump on her forehead, _'that's gonna leave a bruise,'_ she thought.

"I think they're over here!" Kieran heard a gruff voice in the distance, she realized that they're not alone.

"Oh shoot, we gotta go," Kieran said to her friends. She apologized to the queen when Kieran threw her back on the saddle as gently as she could and climbed on after. Then Kieran brought Elsa into her embrace and wrapped an arm around the unconscious Queen to hold her close. "C'mon buddy, let's get out of here," with a kick, they headed off the path and into the woods where they'll attempt to lose the bandits. "What in the world did I just get myself into?" Kieran said. Unbeknownst to her, Kieran was heading towards an adventure she definitely did not sign up for.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hello everyone, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was looking forward to this scene and I got so excited to share it with you guys, haha. And as usual, I'll be responding to comments and/or reviews. However, Anon, (if you're reading this), I've gotten a notification about your review and I'm happy to hear from you, as always :) but I wasn't able to read your entire comments. It's probably me or fanfiction, but I cannot see your review in another day or so. With that said, I'll update this chapter as soon as I can see it, I promise. You know I like talking with you guys :) Anyways, I did get one comment before I released this chapter so I will respond, thank you all for sticking around

 **Coffiestar:** Thank you so much! Me too, I just can't see Elsa jumping the gun. But Kieran, as my character, is always aware of her feelings. Sp even during their friendship Kieran may know that she's developing more than a crush on Elsa *wink wink* Haha, I can't for me to update too! Currently, it's 6:45 AM in Hawai'i so thank you all for being patient wherever you are in the world!

Got your review Anon! Here's my response:

 **Anon:** Chapter 6: Hey no worries, I'm just so glad that there's someone out there that helps me with my story. Your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated :) As you can tell, I'm an amateur writer so I love feedback when I get it :)

Thank you! And I'm sorry for feeling that way, I just feel like my story is a little cheesy. But you're right it isn't a bad thing :) I'm certainly hoping to read more of your reactions in the later chapters and hope to wow you when the time comes!

I agree, I had difficulty writing that scene out with Kieran and Elsa's first glance, but for good reason. I'm trying to stay true to character, and you know that. But yes, I admit Kieran's moping was a bit odd but that's just because she's trying to block out her feelings for Elsa. It is a bit strange for Kieran to lust over Elsa that quick but haven't we all had that moment? You see someone standing there and you just can't help it but want to say hi and run away at the same time? Mostly you run away, but that's okay because Kieran's feelings for Elsa are scary to her and she just wants to block it out that's all. I'm glad you're okay with it, but yes it was strange of Kieran. She's weird, haha.

But yes, Elsa is certainly beautiful.

Haha, I'm glad you used an Aladdin reference. I totally get it. It's great to find someone who'll treat you like you and not for something else.

Yes, Iris is the little devil :)

I'm glad you think that way about Kristoff. I wasn't trying to make him seem like Eugene, in fact, I didn't even think about it! Haha, but thank you for bringing it up. I really felt like Kristoff should have a silly scene like that so I just put it in there! I find him awkward, loving and sensitive so yeah. Why not?

Aw thanks! You know I'm really REALLY trying so hard NOT to make them OOC and true to what they are. You have no idea how many times I had to rewrite a chapter in order to make sure that they're accurate enough. I'm so glad to hear that from you.

I have a feeling everyone will keep an eye out for Lukas, but just wait and see :)

Chapter 7: Haha yes! Just wait and see, Anna will bring out her true colors about Prince Lukas in the next chapter :)

With Elsa and the hand kiss, I agree that it was a bit off, but I wanted to write that in because I feel like even though she's mature and motherly, she can be pretty fun and childish too. I'm sure even the toughest guys still have their cute moments. Although, I'll keep an eye out for any more scenes like that and make sure I'll stay true to Elsa.

Aw thanks, I really wanted a Kristoff and Anna moment somewhere in the story. I felt like that was fitting :)

Again thank you so much, I will continue writing and I will continue updating every Monday and Fridays. At this point, I'll make it to my best effort to won't let you guys down!

And I hope Kieran can keep surprising you!

Until my next update!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	9. Valley of the Living Rock

**What's this? A new chapter at 12 in the freakin' morning! That's right, I stayed up for you guys! It's technically Monday so it counts :) Anyways, good morning my fellow readers! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Popo and Grandpa. For those who don't know 'Popo' doesn't mean policemen, it means grandmother in Chinese, haha. So yes, I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandparents from my mother's side. We ate some good kine Dim Sum today and it was so ono! It was delicious, haha! Anyways, enough about food, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Back in Arendelle…_

Like every morning, Kai would wake up before dawn to make his rounds around the castle to make sure it was in top shape. Then as the sun rose above the mountains, he would arrive in front of Queen Elsa's bedroom to wake her up. Kai knocked on her door, "Queen Elsa? It's time to –"

He stopped short when the door swung a little due to Kai's knocking, it was already open. He announced his presence and then entered the room. He found it was empty, void of the queen herself. Kai only saw a disheveled bed, and some ice was thrown about here and there. Before jumping to any conclusions, he thought, _'She must've had another nightmare,'_ while fixing the bed himself, _'I should check on her, she must be in the study.'_

Kai walked a short distance to Queen Elsa's study only to find it empty as well, "Queen Elsa?" he called out, but there was no response. Kai tried not to panic as he searched everywhere in the castle where she might've gone, but the queen was nowhere to be found. Calming himself, Kai left to the last place he didn't want to look; Princess Anna's bedroom. _'I really hope she's in there,'_ Kai thought, _'or else…'_ Knocking on her door Kai called out to the sleeping princess, "Princess Anna?"

"Mmmmm yes?" Anna said sleepily.

"Have you seen your sister, Queen Elsa?" Kai said.

"Oh yeah!" Kai was relieved for a second until Anna continued, "do you wanna build a snowman?" *snore*

"Princess?"

"Yep, I'm awake!" Anna jolted from her bed.

"Is she in there with you?" Kai asked.

"Who?" Anna said.

"Queen Elsa?" Kai replied.

Anna yawned, "No, why would she be?"

"Because, your highness… Queen Elsa is missing," Kai nervously said.

That woke Anna up. She sat up brushing her crazy hair back, "Wait, what?"

"I cannot find Queen Elsa anywhere. Please, Princess Anna, have you seen your sister?" Kai asked, now he was really worried.

Anna quickly got out of bed despite her appearance and opened the door, "call the guards and search the kingdom."

...

Arendelle was in a panic as the guards searched every inch of the kingdom after they checked the castle. Everybody was worried about their queen and no one saw head or hair of her last night. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were on a search party as well when they went to Elsa's ice castle to check if she was there. Unfortunately, they came back empty-handed. They entered the castle gates worried and defeated when Prince Lukas came running up to them with the General. "Princess Anna," Lukas bowed, "No one has seen Queen Elsa anywhere."

"She couldn't have just run away, Elsa wouldn't do that," Anna said.

"Yeah, maybe she just went for a walk and got lost," Olaf said.

"Unlikely Olaf, I think maybe perhaps, Queen Elsa was kidnapped," Lukas said.

"What? How do you know?" Anna said suspiciously.

"Princess Anna if I may?" the General spoke up, "Our men investigated the room and discovered that if Queen Elsa left voluntarily there was no indication of her changing into leisurely outerwear. She must've still been clothed in her nightgown when she was taken," he said, "Also, the lock on her bedroom door was broken, the room was a mess and ice were thrown about indicating that there was a struggle. It's only to assume that she was kidnapped, your highness."

Anna started to hyperventilate and Kristoff was there to hold her up. Collecting herself, she thought what would Elsa do, "Gather the guards and prepare a wide search party. Search every inch of the forest or the next town over if need be. We must find Elsa!"

"As you wish Princess Anna," the General saluted and ran back into the castle to inform his men of his orders.

"Why is it that every time there is a crisis, Elsa disappears and I'm left in charge again?" Anna said.

"Hey," Kristoff comforts his girlfriend, "you're doing fine. And I have a feeling that Elsa's okay too."

"I just hope you're right Kristoff…" Anna said.

"Princess Anna, I'm truly sorry about your sister. If there's anything I can do, please let me know," Lukas spoke up.

"Thank you, Prince Lukas," Anna said, "but we don't know even where to start. This time, we don't even know where she might've gone."

Then Kristoff got an idea, "Anna, we could go to my family. Maybe Grand Pabbie could help us," he smiled.

"That's right!" Anna said.

"Kristoff's family? How can they help?" Lukas asked.

"You'll know when we get there. Come on, we should leave as soon as possible," Kristoff said rushing off.

"Wait, Kristoff," Anna stopped her boyfriend from leaving and went to his side, "Are you sure it's alright to bring Lukas?" she whispered.

"Why not? We need all the help we can get," Kristoff said.

"I know, and I know that he's a nice guy and all, but… remember Hans?" Anna paused, "Can we trust him with your family?" Anna said.

Kristoff looked to Lukas who was standing on the side, waiting for them, "What do you think?"

Anna sighed, "I don't know and that's the point," she said, "He's been a really great guy, and we got the time to know him but…"

"Anna," Kristoff held his girlfriend's hands tight, "I understand your concern, and if you don't want him to come that's okay."

"This is a big step Kristoff," Anna said, "Are we sure it's okay to bring him?"

"Do you want my opinion?" Anna nodded her head, "Well, I think that if you're really worried about Lukas, isn't it a good idea to keep an eye on him?" Kristoff said, then he smiled, "It's going to be okay. If anything happens, we can handle it together."

Anna looked at Lukas and back at Kristoff. Giving into her boyfriend's dreamy eyes she agreed, "You're right, let's go," she said, "But I got my eyes on him." They both laughed and signaled Prince Lukas to follow them to the stables where they'll get their horses, ' _Hang in there Elsa, we're coming…'_ Anna thought.

...

Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf led Prince Lukas to the Valley of the Living Rock, home of the Rock Trolls. They traveled a good distance through the woods when Anna turned to the prince with a questioning look on her face. Even though she had the conversation with Kristoff, something in her body didn't sit well with Prince Lukas. It may be some trust issues or the breakfast sandwich she ate earlier this morning. But nonetheless, she wanted some answers from the prince, "Hey Lukas…" she said.

"Yes Princess?" he replied

"I have a question to ask you," Anna said.

"Go ahead, your highness," Lukas said.

"Y'know with this whole 'Elsa is gone' situation, it's pretty coincidental that you assumed that Elsa was taken. What were you doing last night?" Anna said.

"Anna?" Kristoff said.

"No, Kristoff I want an answer. Hans, remember?" Anna said.

"Yes, she's right Kristoff, I was with Queen Elsa last," Lukas said, "And considering your past events that you all have told me about, I would be suspicious too. In fact, I'm glad that you've all been so trusting with me so far," Lukas lightly chuckled, "But, if I may your highness, last night I walked Queen Elsa back to her room, kissed her goodnight –"

"You kissed her?!" Anna exclaimed.

"On the hand!" Lukas reassured Anna, "On the hand, I kissed her on the hand goodnight."

"Hmm okay…" Anna rubbed her chin suspiciously, "And then?"

"I retired to my room your highness, your guards are my alibi," Lukas said.

"Alright," Anna was slightly convinced, "I'm sorry for questioning you."

"It's alright like I said, you're suspicious and it's okay to be, but I didn't do anything to Queen Elsa last night, promise," Lukas said.

"But what made you think she was taken?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, you heard the General. I just voiced the result of their search before him," Lukas said.

"Makes sense," Anna said.

"But there is something I don't get… something off…" Lukas said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"What I mean is, how does a group of bandits get in and out of the castle undetected?" Lukas said.

Anna thought about it for a moment, but he's right. How did they get in the castle? "… I – I don't know…" Anna said.

...

The group finally arrived in the Valley. After their conversation about Elsa's kidnapping, Prince Lukas asked some obvious questions like, "where are we going exactly?" or "who are Kirstoff's family?" It was a such a big surprise to him when rocks came tumbling near them and magically formed into the Rock Trolls. They cheered, "KRISTOFF'S HOME! AND HE BROUGHT PRINCESS ANNA!"

Everyone greeted each other and said their hello's. Kristoff and Anna introduced the Trolls to Prince Lukas and he got the same Rock Troll greeting. Although they are blunt and inappropriate, they mean well and are very loving. Prince Lukas got caught in awe as he wondered how much magic there was in the world. However, their greetings were cut short when they all acknowledged Grand Pabbie as he rolled in.

"Kristoff, Princess Anna, and friends, it's a pleasure to have you back. What can we do for you today?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Grand Pabbie," Anna spoke up, "We've come with urgent news. Elsa's been kidnapped." Gasps went around as the Trolls started to whisper and worry.

"Oh dear, this is most unfortunate," Grand Pabbie said.

"Yes, we know… Please, Grand Pabbie, can you help us find her? Is there anything you can do?" Anna asked.

"I don't think I can, but maybe he could…" Grand Pabbie pointed at Prince Lukas.

"Me?" "Lukas?" They all said.

"Yes, come here boy. Let me see your hands," Grand Pabbie said. Lukas stepped forward, "Hmm, I sense great power in you Prince Lukas, similar to Queen Elsa's."

"Yes, Grand Pabbie, he can control fire just like how Elsa can control ice," Anna spoke up, "show them, Lukas, please?"

Lukas acknowledged and stood up to remove his glove. The Rock Trolls, 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed, at the small flame Prince Lukas, conjured from his palm. "Interesting, indeed," Grand Pabbie said, "Tell me, my boy, were you born with this or cursed?"

"Born," Lukas said.

"As I figured," Grand Pabbie said.

"What is it Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff spoke up.

"In all my years, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Ice and Fire would reunite."

"What?" they all said.

"I've never mentioned it before because it was irrelevant at the time, but there is an ancient legend of the very first Fire and Ice wielders," he said, "It all began with two good friends and… the Elder Troll…"

"Elder Troll?" Kristoff said confused, even the trolls around Grand Pabbie started to question him, "Grand Pabbie, you never spoke about an Elder Troll before," Kristoff said.

Grand Pabbie sighed, "I never told you because… I couldn't speak of him. To any of my people."

"Why? What do you mean?" Kristoff asked.

"The Elder Troll was the leader before me… he was my father," Grand Pabbie said, "I'm sorry Kristoff, I'm sorry to all of you, but his last wish to me was to remember him in my heart, not by the tales." He sighed and continued, "The moment he passed was the day our people forgot. I wasn't allowed to speak of him, until today. You all deserve to know the truth." Grand Pabbie said as he waved his hand in the air to show colors dancing in the sky to help him share his story, "Long ago, there were two lords who were good friends, brothers in arms. Their friendship was a strong bond that protected their clans. Until a dreadful famine hit that caused them to fight each other in a war of Fire and Ice."

"And how did they get their powers Grand Pabbie?" Anna asked.

"At separate times, they both turned to the Elder for guidance. You see my father was a kind soul, and he deeply cared for the Lords. So, when he gave them a gift, hoping that they could forgive their past, they rejected his offer and were cursed with fear instead. Forever. You see, when they died, a newborn by their blood will be given the curse as it carries on to the next generation who shares the same breath as their last."

"So that explains Elsa and Lukas, someone out there had passed away the same time they were born?" Anna said.

"Precisely," Grand Pabbie said.

"Woah…" Anna said.

"But hold on, Elder Troll? Grand Pabbie, I have so many questions," Kristoff said, "Your father? Where is he now? What happened to him?"

"After his magic cursed the Lords he came to me with heavy sorrow. I was just a little Pabbie back then, still learning about the ancient magical elements of the world when he told me that he had to leave. He'd done a terrible thing and now he was bound, tied to his magic. Wherever his curse would go, he would follow," Grand Pabbie said.

"Wait for a minute Grand Pabbie, does that mean… Is he with us? Right now?" Lukas said.

"Yes. I sense my father is amongst us, somewhere, somehow," Grand Pabbie said.

"Woah…," Anna said again.

"Although, I sense that he grows tired… weak… Something is pushing him to his limit. And I'm afraid that once this curse has ended, so will he," Grand Pabbie said.

"So, how do we stop this curse?" Anna said.

"It's rather complicated, but both Fire and Ice must forgive and accept their past quarrels, their burdens and fears, their failures and so forth," Grand Pabbie turned to Lukas "If you want this curse to end, you must find peace with yourself and with Queen Elsa, Prince Lukas. Or else, your own power will turn against you, and destroy you."

Lukas stepped back in fear, "Grand Pabbie, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not know what your future holds. I've given my advice, now I cannot say anything more. Although I can sense that Queen Elsa is on the path of forgiveness, the question is, are you?"

Everyone could see that Lukas was thinking heavily about the situation. He looked down in defeat and said, "I don't know…"

Anna approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort the Prince, "Hey it's alright," she said, "we can deal with the curse later, but Grand Pabbie you said that Lukas would be able to help us find Elsa. How?"

"Here," Grand Pabbie used his magic to conjure up a small orange crystal from his hands. Then he gave it to Lucas as the crystal glowed and hummed lightly in his fingers, "This will show you the way. The crystal will get brighter in the direction where Elsa is near."

Testing the crystal, Lukas turned until it glowed a little brighter, indicating that Elsa is in that direction, "Oh this is perfect Grand Pabbie, thank you!" Anna said as she bent down and kissed Grand Pabbie on his temple.

He chuckled and said, "You're welcome Princess Anna, although only Prince Lukas is allowed to hold the crystal. So, wherever you journey Prince Lukas, you must be prepared for the destination that lies in the end."

"I will," he said as he held the crystal tight in his hand.

"What are we waiting for?" Anna said, "Let's go get bring back Elsa!" she jumped around and the trolls started to celebrate along with her. Olaf and Sven who were watching the whole scene play out were jumping and cheering as well.

Kristoff and Prince Lukas just laughed at the positivity going around, but Lukas still had some thoughts in mind, "Grand Pabbie?" he asked.

Grand Pabbie turned around and acknowledged Lukas, "Yes?"

"My whole life I've felt like a part of me was missing, is this," Lukas held up the crystal, "the answer? Queen Elsa?" Lukas was hopeful.

"Like I said, Prince Lukas, it's at the end of your destination will you find what you're looking for. The answer you seek is with Queen Elsa, and only her, will she lead you to your missing piece," Grand Pabbie said.

Lukas smiled and thanked Grand Pabbie. Then he turned to Anna who was pulling Kristoff to their horses, urging him to hurry, "Come on Lukas! We have no time to waste!" Lukas laughed and ran after them. They all hopped on their respective horses, and reindeer, and rode off into the woods, back to Arendelle. Lukas could see his new crystal flicker and glow as he continued to smile and laugh, _'I'm coming my queen.'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Whew! This chapter had a lot of dialogue, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know most of you are probably wondering 'what in the doodoo is going on?!' Well this is just the beginning my friends :) Get ready, because Kieran and Elsa are together in the next chapter! Are you excited?! Cuz I am! Haha, anyways, I'll be answering some comments and reviews like always down below so if you ever want to say 'hi' I'll always answer back in the next chapter! And again, thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to read my story. It means the world :)

 **Jaclynencizo:** Hey there! I hope it's interesting, I wouldn't wanna bore you guys, haha. But I'm glad you think my story is interesting :) I hope this chapter is satisfying and I hope you stay tuned for the future chapters! Thank you!

 **The Book Traveling Librarian:** Aw dude! You just made my day, seriously :) I couldn't stop smiling because of your comment, thank you so much! You dropped a 'love' so I'll send a 'love' back :D I hope I can continue to keep you interested, I won't let you down!

Until next time!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	10. Introductions and Promises

**Hey everyone, first off I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of my teammates on my sports team. I surprised them yesterday when I met them at the airport. Why is that a surprise you ask? Well because of my health issues I wasn't able to come back and play ball for this semester. So, they were leaving on a sports trip the same day I was arriving at the airport. I 've decided to pop in and surprise them before they hopped on the plane :) So yeah, this is for my team. They're my second family and I wouldn't wanna trade 'em for anything in the world :) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Somewhere in the middle of the forest…_

It was late afternoon when Elsa finally stirred in her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, all she saw was… _'rocks?'_ Elsa remembered what happened last night and jolted herself awake. Still bare feet and clothed in her nightgown, she quickly got up despite her aching headache. A hand went to her forehead and to her surprise, it was wrapped and bandaged. She calmed her beating heart and surveyed the area.

From what she could tell by her surroundings, she was inside a shallow cave and its entrance was hidden behind a curtain of leaves and vines. Next to her was a burnout campfire, and looking down, Elsa saw a makeshift bed, a bag full of extra clothes, she assumed it was made to be a pillow, and a long cloth tarp that was used as a blanket.

Elsa could see the faint rays of sunlight coming through the vines and cautiously walked towards the cave opening. Slowly drawing the leaves back, she peeked outside to see that she was in the middle of a lush forest. Elsa was about to step out further when she heard a commotion to her left. Retreating back inside, she pressed her back against the cave walls.

She waited patiently as the voice grew closer. They were clearly talking to someone, but Elsa could only make out one voice. It sounded like a woman. Last night, she couldn't tell whether the bandits were male or female, so Elsa had to be extra cautious. _'Besides, with my powers, I have the upper advantage here…'_ Elsa looked at her hands and tested out her ice magic, but in doing so her headache struck through her temple causing her a slight pain.

"Ah!" Elsa whispered and a hand went up to her bandaged head. However, her sound wasn't silent enough when the outside went quiet. They've noticed her presence. Elsa could hear someone getting closer. Taking a deep breath, she waited till the person got near, ' _it's now or never,'_ Elsa thought. She saw the outline of the woman's shadow and decided to strike.

Hopping out of the cave, Elsa used her magic to knock back the woman to the nearest tree and pin her against the bark with her ice. She created a frozen prison that covered the woman's entire body from her feet to her chest, and her arms shackled to the side with the ice stopping at her shoulders.

"WOAH! WHAT THE –?!" the woman yelled.

Elsa ignored the woman's screams as she defensively held out her arms to quickly survey the area for any other attackers. She found no one else besides a single horse tied to the nearby tree who reared back in fright, trying to break free from its reins because of her magic. Then Elsa spotted a hissing fox who protectively stood in front of the woman in her ice prison… _'wait fox?'_ she thought. When she recognized the fox, Elsa finally looked up to see the familiar face of the person she just trapped; it's the woman from the bridge.

"Are you crazy?!" The woman panicked in her frozen prison. Elsa blinked and reeled back from the woman's screams, "No one told me that you're cold-blooded!"

Elsa was taken back and slightly offended, "What, I'm not –" Elsa sighed, "What are you talking about? Everyone knows of my ice magic," Elsa said.

"Well I don't know how, but I clearly missed the memo," the woman said.

Elsa relaxed her stance a bit, _'Did she really think I was… normal?'_ Elsa thought, _'No Elsa stay stern and composed. I need answers from this woman…'_

"Who are you?" she demanded. But the woman was still in shock as she looked at Elsa with a mixture of surprise and fear, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want answers."

"Wow, really? That's so great to hear," the woman said, "Let me just get cozy and comfortable while you freeze me to death!"

"I said I'm not –!" Elsa sighed again, "I'd watch that tone if I were you."

"Or what? Is that a threat?" the woman said.

Elsa glared at the woman in question, "No. But if you cooperate then maybe I'll let you go." The woman made a face and huffed as she stared back at the queen in anger, "Now, I will ask again. Who are you?"

"Who're you?" the woman replied.

"I'm asking the questions here!"

"And I'll answer if we at least have a decent introduction, but forgive me if I don't curtsy," the woman said.

"Fine," Elsa composed herself in her 'Queen Mode' and looked at the captured woman, "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. And you are?"

"I'm Kieran McCabe, Jack of All Trades. How do you do, your majesty?" Kieran said as she pulled a forced grin.

Elsa cleared her throat and glared at Kieran, "Ms. McCabe, I would –"

"Please don't call me that…" Kieran interrupted, "Just Kieran is fine," she said.

"Alright, Kieran… I would like to know what happened last night."

"Oh, you know, just your normal night of heroic deeds. Save the damsel in distress, beat the bad guys, and live happily ever after surrounded by ice," Kieran exaggerated her point by trying to break free from her prison.

"Kieran," Elsa warned.

"Elsa," Kieran replied.

Elsa glared at Kieran once more because of many reasons, "Answer my questions _correctly_ and then I'll let you go remember."

"Alright alright, keep your cool…" Kieran laughed, but Elsa was unamused, "Okay, I mean calm down, geez," _'Where's her sense of humor?'_ she thought, "Although what I said is partially true, long story short, while we were camping we spotted you on the back of the bandit's wagon. Fortunate for us, we managed to save you, escape from the bandit's evil clutches, and hid in this cave I found. Then I cared to your injuries and kept watch while you rested for the night. You're welcome by the way," Kieran finished.

Elsa ignored her last statement and continued, "We? Who's we?" she asked.

The fox, who was spectating the scene during their talk, made her appearance as she climbed Kieran's ice prison and curled around her neck protectively, "Iris, me and my horse Oscar."

When Elsa saw the familiar fox named Iris on Kieran's shoulders she relaxed more, "So… it's just you three?"

"Yup," Kieran said.

"There's nobody else?" Elsa asked.

"What part of 'yes' did you not understand?" Kieran said.

"I really don't like your tone…" Elsa said

"And I _really_ don't like being a giant ice cube for a large drink, so can you please let me go now?" Kieran shifted in the ice.

"Hmm… alright, Kieran, I'll let you go," Elsa raised a hand to release the ice, "But, you are to escort me back to Arendelle safely."

"Oh yeah? I don't think so," Kieran said.

"And why not? You're not really in a position to argue, you know…" Elsa said.

"So are you. Without me you won't make it out of the woods let alone back to Arendelle alive," Kieran said, "Besides I'm not going back… I can't…"

' _What does she mean by… can't?'_ Elsa thought, _'Never mind that, I have to do something to change her mind… I have to… I'm sorry Kieran…'_

"Kieran," Elsa said softly, "Please, just take me back to Arendelle… take me back home… my sister is waiting for me…"

Elsa's words dug into Kieran, and everything she thought about previously before had disappeared, _'she has a sister?'_ Kieran thought. She was really thinking about her options when something nudged the side of her head, it was Iris.

"What?" she asked her fox.

Iris looked at her knowingly and made a sound that would say, 'C'mon Kieran, what else are we going to do?' Iris pointed her snout to Elsa and said, 'Help her.'

Kieran groaned, _'I should've just left her when I had the chance,'_ she thought, _'But no, Iris wanted to stay…'_ Kieran shook her head to rid of those thoughts, _'Ugh, what are you talking about Kieran. This is someone's life on the line… what would Connor do?'_ Kieran sighed and gave in, _'Come on, we gotta help her…'_

"Fine…" Kieran whispered.

"What?" Elsa said.

"We'll help you get back to Arendelle," Kieran spoke up.

"Really?" Elsa said.

"But… I want to make you a deal," Kieran said

"Oh? What is it?" Elsa replied

"I saved you once, but it's most likely that the bandits are still out there, searching for you. I bet they won't stop until they have you again," Kieran said, "So, traveling back out there will be a great risk for me and my friends. I want some type of reward when we get you back."

"Okay… well I am queen, I'm sure an amount of currency will –"

Kieran shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no, I don't care about money," Kieran said, "I request a ship, a small vessel fit enough for my horse, Oscar, so we all can travel South for the winter."

"You want a boat?"

"Ship, yes."

"Why?"

"I just told you," Kieran said

"Yes, I know. But why? Won't you want to stay in Arendelle?" Elsa said.

"No, I can't," Kieran repeated, "I was intending on leaving anyways. The sooner I get out of here the better," Kieran said.

"Oh okay…" Elsa said.

"Look, don't take it personally, I'm a traveler and I just don't stay in one place for too long," Kieran said, "Besides, Arendelle doesn't need me…" she said, _'and neither do you…'_ she thought.

"I understand," Elsa said going into 'Queen Mode' again, "Alright then Kieran, I shall make arrangements for a ship in your name. It will be ready for your transportation, and enough food and fodder on board for you and your horse," Elsa said.

"Pinky promise?" Kieran said.

"What?" Elsa said.

"A pinky promise, haven't you done that before?" Kieran said.

"I – no… never…" Elsa said.

"Well," Kieran said, "To put it lightly it's a promise you can never break. You swear an oath to that person that you will follow through on your promise, no matter what the consequence."

"Isn't that a little much?" Elsa said.

"Not… most of the time…" Kieran said.

"Uh – huh…" Elsa nodded her head unconvinced.

"It's dumb, I know, but it's how I keep my promises," Kieran sighed, "You have a sister right? Haven't you done this as kids?"

"No – I… it's a long story," Elsa said.

"Long enough for this ice to melt?" Kieran joked which earned a glare from Elsa, "I'm kidding," Kieran chuckled, _'Dang…'_ she thought. "Look do you wanna do this or not?"

"Alright, I'm intrigued," Elsa said.

"Okay well… normally I would need my hand for this, but it's a little iced at the moment…" Kieran hinted at Elsa to let her go but Elsa didn't let release Kieran, she freed her right arm from the ice shackle instead.

"That'll do…" Kieran huffed and shook her hand from the cold.

"It's just a precaution," Elsa said.

"You don't trust me?" Kieran said.

"No, not really," Elsa replied.

' _Good,'_ Kieran thought and nodded her head, _'After all, we are strangers.'_ "Okay then… for a Pinky Promise, we would wrap our pinkies together like this… and repeat the following: Cross my heart, I won't dare, never break my word, I swear. Now you…"

Elsa repeated, "Cross my heart, I won't dare, never break my word, I swear," she smiled at the ridiculousness of such promise, but swears she will keep her word, "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise…" And just like before, Kieran's heart could not rest when she saw Elsa's smile. It was just as beautiful as before, and maybe even brighter. Kieran tried so hard to desperately to tell herself that these feelings will pass just like the others, but she is scared of the honest truth. So, she let go of Elsa's pinky like it was hot to the touch and cleared her throat. "Can you let me go now?" she asked.

"Oh, of course," with that said, Elsa raised her hand again and all of the ice disappeared from thin air.

"Thanks," Kieran said as she shook herself off, then she walked towards the cave opening to gather her belongings.

"Where are you going?" Elsa said

"Packing up my things," Kieran replied.

"Alright then, please hurry," Elsa started to follow her when she was struck with another severe headache running through her temple, "Ah!" she screamed out as a hand went to her bandaged head.

"Hey woah, are you okay?" Elsa looked up to see Kieran's golden-brown eyes filled with worry.

' _She does care…'_ Elsa thought, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Alright…" Kieran took one last look at Elsa then went back into the cave.

Elsa sighed as she continued to stare at the opening when she heard a noise to her right, it was Iris. She nudged her snout to the rock next to her indicating Elsa to have a seat. Elsa obliged and thanked the little animal, "Is she always like this?" Elsa asked the fox.

Iris simply raised an eyebrow and if Elsa could hear her thoughts she would say, 'You have no idea.'

Elsa laughed and then looked at her surroundings while she waited for Kieran. The forest was so peaceful and serene. Elsa wanted to feel relaxed in this lush forest but her anxiety peaked as she was so worried about her kingdom, about Anna. Her leg bounced up and down, and her bare heel tapped the grassy ground ever so lightly beneath her.

As she got more anxious, Iris hopped in her lap and cuddled her legs to stop her shaking. This calmed Elsa down immensely as she smiled and started to pet Iris gently, "Thank you," she said.

"Ahem…"

Elsa's trance was interrupted by a cough from Kieran who was beside her with a pack behind her back and supplies cradled in her arms. Iris hopped off of Elsa's lap when she stood up, dusting herself off, "Ready?" Elsa said.

"Yeah," Kieran said moving towards Oscar, prepping him for travel. "But before we leave…" Kieran brought her backpack around and handed Elsa her bag of extra clothes, "I think it's about time you changed."

Elsa blinked her eyes in surprise and looked down at her attire. Kieran was right, after all this time Elsa had forgotten that she's still clothed in her nightgown, and her feet were bare and dirty. I guess the bandits did not have time or decency to put her shoes on or let her change before they brutally kidnapped her. Elsa quickly grabbed Kieran's bag and held it close to cover herself up. She quietly thanked Kieran and retreated back inside the cave for some privacy.

Kieran watched her enter the small cave and then turned away to give the queen some privacy. As she completed to tie her belongings to Oscar's saddle, her back started to tingle, head felt light, and the butterflies in her stomach came back as she stood there. Kieran shook herself off, trying to get rid of these weird feelings, then distracted herself by staring at the most interesting tree in front of her.

It felt like forever waiting for Elsa to change, but that's understandable considering she's been given a pile of a stranger's clothes. _'I'm standing in the middle of the woods while the Queen of Arendelle is changing behind me,'_ Kieran blushed lightly, _'And I saved said Queen of Arendelle, no, saved the Snow Queen of Arendelle from being kidnapped… now that was… woah,'_ Kieran thought, _'And her magic… How did I not know? I gotta get out more… but now that I think about it, everything makes_ 'snow' _much sense.'_ Kieran chuckled at her own joke when she heard a voice,

"What's so funny?" Elsa said.

It sounded like the queen came outside as her voice grew closer, so Kieran took the chance to peek behind her. "Nothing, I just –" Kieran stopped short as she did a double take in Elsa's direction. Words were caught in her throat as she couldn't comprehend what was in front of her. Elsa was wearing an open-collared, ice blue, almost see through, long sleeve shirt that showed off her milky neck and shoulders. It was underneath a sky-blue heart-shaped bodice dress that stopped at her mid-calf and the slit on the left side of her dress revealed Elsa's dark purple leather knee high heeled boots. Finally, the dress was tied with a beautiful ocean blue ribbon at the waist and a lighter ice blue fabric waist cape draped to the ground below. Then to top it all off, her dress was shimmering bright like diamonds in the sunlight, but if Kieran would look closely, it's all ice.

"I… I don't remember owning that…" Kieran stuttered.

"Yes well, most of your clothes didn't fit me so I used my magic to improvise a little," Elsa smiled and did a small turn, "What do you think?"

' _Beautiful,'_ Kieran thought, "It's – It's… good, you look good."

Elsa laughed, "Thank you," brushing a hair off of her still bandaged head, oblivious to Kieran's rushing feelings.

"Hey, how's your head?" Kieran said recovering from her slight shock.

"It's better I think, but something feels oily?" Elsa said.

"Yeah, sorry. I put an herbal ointment on your bruise to stop the swelling. It should be healed in a day or two," Kieran said

"Thank you," Elsa finally said.

"It's not a problem," Kieran shrugged.

"No Kieran," Elsa smiled, "Thank you for everything. For saving my life, tending to my wounds, for agreeing to take me back. Thank you, Kieran," she smiled

"Your welcome… your majesty," Kieran said

"Oh no, please don't call me that," Elsa laughed as she recited Kieran, "Just call me Elsa, no need for formalities already."

"Alright Elsa," Kieran chuckled, "Ready to hit the road?" she gestured to Oscar who's ready to travel.

"Yes," Elsa said. And with that said, they all hopped on Oscar and left their little cave camp. Kieran sat in front holding the reins, she had her pack slung around her back with Iris inside to make room for Elsa who sat behind Kieran. Kieran made sure to go at a slow pace for the queen and her injury, afraid her headache would get worse if they went any faster.

Elsa had noticed and lightly smiled at Kieran's care for her, even if she doesn't want to show it. Although she was anxious to get back to Arendelle quickly, Elsa was content with this leisurely walk for the meantime.

' _Kieran… What a strange woman…'_ Elsa thought as she discreetly glanced at the back of Kieran's head. She was interrupted by a little fox popping its head out of Kieran's backpack smiling at Elsa. Elsa in return gave Iris a little pet and let the fox cuddle her hand.

Kieran, in front, wanted to know what those girls were giggling about in the back but kept her eyes trained forward for any possible attacks. _'We never know what'll be out there,'_ she thought, _'I'd be lying if I said this will be easy because I have a bad feeling that this won't end well.'_ But nonetheless, hearing Elsa's giggles made her believe that this might not be so bad after all… _'Elsa… What a weird woman…'_ Kieran smiled at her thought and enjoyed listening to the laughter of her fox and the Snow Queen.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Whew! What a long chapter! Thanks for the wait you guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you like to see Elsa's new design for her dress, please visit my profile on deviantART "TheCurlyCookie" and for more Frozen Flame concept designs.

Alright so... hey everyone, I've got some good news and some bad news.

Good News: I've decided to go back to school and continue my education as a student artist, hooray!

Bad News: However, after a lot of my health problems these past few months, I've made the tough decision to stop playing sports for a semester.

Good News: Although, I do have a lot more free-time for school and for the story! Yay!

Bad News: But since I'm back at school, I've decided to take the next update day off and focus on school. So, you guys won't be getting an update chapter on Monday… :(

GOOD NEWS! But wait! There's more! I'll be returning on Friday the 9th and I'm updating two chapters that day for the wait :) So, be patient everyone, this isn't the end! No siree!

I love you all and I thank you again for taking the time to read my story. It's been amazing how so many people are supporting me to continue writing. I Pinky Promise you guys that I'll try not to disappoint, haha :) Anyways, I'll be responding to comments and reviews down below so please feel free to read through! Thank you!

 **Anon:** Chapter 8: Yes, Kieran has PTSD. She also has long – term depression, anxiety, and a whole other sorts of mental health problems we won't dive into. But yes, Kieran has PTSD and depression. You'll find out later what caused it, but right now you should know, if you haven't already, that Kieran is suffering. But she's too stubborn to ask for help or let people get close, haha doesn't that sound familiar? I promise, Kieran isn't like another Elsa. Elsa's isolation is to protect others, Kieran's isolation is to protect herself. I know it sounds selfish but Kieran only looks out what is best for herself, Iris, and Oscar. I may be diving too much into this, but who cares, Kieran needs to settle down already. I wonder with who? Hmmm…

And thank you, yes, I agree. But both their pasts and their personalities will be important. Again, you'll just have to wait and see :)

I wish so too, maybe I should've gone back and wrote more about them, but I'm sorry. The Rasmus and Kieran bonding time is complete for now. You won't see him for a while. Rasmus and the Beck family are just side characters, like Oaken, they're important but not really. Sorry Rasmus fans, I promise to try and squeeze him in somewhere in the future chapters.

Aw thanks! I'm glad to hear that Kieran has interested you, but what powers? Haha, what if it's just coincidental? Hmmm… :)

Haha, hey I never thought about it that way. I really like Lapis and Steven Universe in general. What a great show, am I right?

Chapter 9: Thanks! I knew I had to bring in Anna's character strength. She's way too important to miss out and it's really fun to write her. I feel honored that I made the dialogue feel believable, even with Kristoff. I feel like their relationship is based on respecting each other, good communication and support, like all relationships should be. Not that I'm judging, I'm sorry, no harm to what I'm saying, but for Kristoff and Anna they're different but quirky in their own way. To talk to one another is to understand each other.

I'm sure everyone is still skeptical about Lukas but what he says is true. I'm not spoiling anything but he truly wants to save Elsa, haha.

Thank you so much, I'm glad I stayed within the lore but created a new structure around it. I thought I was stretching it with Grand Pabbie, but I'm glad to hear that it turned out okay.

I can't say much about the curse, you'll just have to wait, I'm sorry.

Thank you so much about the OOC comment! When you said that it made me raise my fist in the air like in the Breakfast Club :) I truly appreciate what you said. I really want this story to stay true to the original movie, so that's why I'm so focused on trying to make everything close to perfect. Which is why I had a really hard time writing this chapter because I wanted Elsa to stay Elsa and Kieran to be Kieran. If anything seems off, please let me know. It just makes me better and lets me know what I need to work on. Thank you again.

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	11. Trust In Me

**Hey everyone, I'm back! :) It's been a while, yeah, been a while... but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Coaches because they've been super supportive of me and helped me out a lot during my health problems last year. I'd never thought that I would have Coaches this loving and caring, but they've proved me wrong :) I love them and each of their spunky personalities. And if they're reading this right now, I would say that I wouldn't be here without their help. So, thank you, Coaches! Love you all always! "Get excited" for this chapter! Haha!**

* * *

After gaining the crystal from Grand Pabbie, the search party, including Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Prince Lukas and a couple of Arendelle guards hurried out into the woods towards the direction where Elsa might be. Lukas led the group in front, holding the crystal close to his chest and directed them where to go. During their search, they stopped momentarily when Lukas moved the crystal in every direction to find the glow again.

"Which way Prince Lukas?" Anna said.

Once Lukas picked up the brightest glow he pointed out and said, "This way."

"We better hurry, the sun is starting to set," Kristoff spoke up.

They rushed deeper into the woods when Lukas quickly raised one of his hands to stop the party from traveling any further. They ended up in a small clearing when everyone reared their horses, and reindeer, to a sudden stop.

"What is it?" Anna said.

"Shh," Prince Lukas signaled her to be quiet. He pocketed the crystal and raised one of his hands to ignite a flame from his palm. _'Something is not right…'_ he thought.

Lukas looked out closely into the woods when he spotted a glint in the darkness. Quickly, he reacted and yelled, "GET DOWN!"

With a single swipe of his hand a brief wall of fire 'whooshed' in front of the group just in time when three arrows came flying towards them. Fortunately for the fire, the arrows turned into ashes the second it made contact with the flames. No one was hurt… yet.

"We're being ambushed!" Lukas screamed out. He jumped off of his horse and used his fire magic to block more arrows from coming their way. Lukas moved with precision and fierceness as he used both of his hands and feet to burn down the arrows.

"I'll hold them off! Hurry, protect the princess and get out of here!" Lukas yelled.

"But Lukas–!" Anna screamed over the commotion.

"Leave. Now!" Lukas said.

"Anna, come on!" Kristoff said as he pulled the reins of her horse away from the fight. Even the guards stood with Kristoff and guided the princess back to the kingdom. As they were running towards Arendelle, Anna looked behind them and watched the flashes of fire disappear into the trees.

...

"We made it…" Everyone caught their breath as they arrived back in Arendelle's town borders. They dismounted their horses, and reindeer when they realized that they were safe.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Y – yeah," Anna brought her arms up to hug her body and Kristoff wasted no time to comfort his girlfriend from the sudden trauma. "Aw man, that was intense," Anna nervously chuckled.

"Yeah," Kristoff breathed out.

"Where's Prince Lukas?" she asked looking towards the trees.

"I – I don't know…" Kristoff said, "He must still be back there, fighting for us…"

Then suddenly, a distant explosion erupted from the trees and black smoke rose into the air.

"Lukas!" Anna yelled out. She almost rushed into the woods once more if it wasn't for Kristoff holding her back.

"Anna no!" Kristoff said, "It's too dangerous."

"But we have to help!" Anna said.

"I know, but we can't… not right now…" Kristoff said, "All we can do is wait… Lukas will be fine… he'll be fine…" Kristoff brought Anna back into his embrace and she desperately clung to Kristoff's shirt hoping that her boyfriend was right. "C'mon, let's go back to the castle where it's safe," Kristoff said, "we'll wait for him there…"

...

It was about thirty minutes later when the guards informed Anna and Kristoff that the prince has returned. When Prince Lukas walked through the gates and into the courtyard, clothing scratched and torn, they all rushed towards their friend with haste.

"Prince Lukas!" Anna said.

"I held them off as long as I could," Lukas said as he struggled to get off of his horse, "I don't think they'll try to attack as long as we're here."

"Are you hurt?" Anna asked.

"Just a few scratches," Lukas chuckled, "It's nothing I can't handle."

Anna laughed along, "Yeah, you were pretty awesome," she said, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, your highness," Lukas dusted himself off and bowed.

"… So, what now?" Kristoff spoke up.

"What now?" Anna repeated, "What now is that the plan hasn't changed, we have to go back out there and find Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna are you crazy?" Kristoff said, "You could've been hurt or worse! I mean look at Lukas!"

"I know that Kristoff, and I'm glad that everyone's alright, but Elsa's still captured!" Anna said.

"We know Anna, and we want her safe and sound, but this isn't like the last time…" Kristoff said, "Out there are really bad people who are a real threat. What good is it to Elsa if you end up injured… or…" Kristoff sighed as he brought both of his hands to Anna's and held them tightly. Then Kristoff looked into his girlfriend's eyes and pleaded for her to understand his words, "…Right now, I think it's best if we stay here in Arendelle where it's safe… I don't want anything bad to happen to you… please…" he said.

"…but we can't just sit here and do nothing," Anna desperately argued back.

"She's right," Lukas spoke up.

"What?" Anna and Kristoff said.

"You're right Princess Anna," Lukas repeated, "Elsa is waiting for us, and I'm not going to let a group of thugs get in the way of her safety." Lukas proudly stepped towards Anna and Kristoff, "However, I agree with Kristoff. If anything happens to you princess, Arendelle is lost. And I know Queen Elsa wouldn't want to know that her sister is injured on my watch." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed, "Allow me, your highness, to go after her majesty, Queen Elsa. After all, I am the one with the ability to protect myself," he said, "Please, I can bring her back…"

"But…" Anna said, "I want to help too…" she looked down dejectedly.

"Then help Arendelle," he said, "Your people need you, Princess Anna." Lukas raised his hand to place it on Anna's shoulders, "Please your highness, trust in me and I will get your sister back."

Anna wanted to argue but she couldn't find the words. _'Can I trust Prince Lukas?'_ Anna thought, _'But… Hans… I… No, Lukas is not Hans. He risked his life for us and proved that he wants Elsa safe. Maybe I can trust him… maybe this will be okay…'_

Anna sighed as she made up her mind, "… Okay… but you're not going alone," she said, "I'll send a couple of the castle guards with you."

"Your Highness if I may, my guards are more than capable as well," Lukas said, "Allow me to bring them with me to keep me safe."

"Alright, bring your guards if you must but my guards are to accompany you too," Anna said.

"Of course, the more the merrier" Lukas laughed then bowed once more, "Thank you, Princess Anna."

"No," Anna shook her head, "Thank you, prince, I mean, thank you… Lukas."

Lukas beamed with pride when Anna dropped the formality. He felt honored that the princess placed her trust in him. "I should go quickly," Lukas said.

"Yes, please…and Lukas?" Anna said before he left.

"Yes princess?" Lukas replied.

"I'm putting my faith in you," Anna said sternly, "Bring back my sister."

"I will not fail your highness, I promise," then Lukas mounted his horse again and signaled a few Arendelle guards to come with him as well as his own. Then they all rode off once more into the woods to follow the glow of the magic crystal.

"Hey, it's going to be alright…" Kristoff said as he wrapped an arm around Anna, "I'm here with you… we all are…" Then Olaf, who was standing nearby hugged Anna's leg and Sven cuddled her arm.

"Thank you, everyone…" Anna smiled and placed a hand on Kristoff's, then she looked towards the gates and thought, _'I really hope you're safe Elsa, please…'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Yeah, sorry this was a short chapter. Originally it was supposed to be one huge chapter with the next one, but I decided to split it up :/ But don't worry, I promised two chapters today so that's what you guys are gonna get! Stay tuned for the next chapter for comments and reviews! See ya then!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	12. Questions and Answers

**Hey again! Sorry for the late second chapter today, WiFi went out for a while. But anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my other best friend Jordan. In truth you guys, *she's my ex-girlfriend* haha, yeah we're still friends to this day. I'm planning a trip to see her when I get some free time, but right now we just call and text each other :) She's awesome you guys and super hardcore. Told me yesterday that she re-pierced her ears by using a pin, what?! Hahaha, anyways, if you're reading this Jordan know that I love you and that people care about you and that you're not alone. No one is alone. Can't wait to see you in the future and enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Daylight fell and made way for the night as Kieran, Elsa, Iris, and Oscar continued to saunter through the woods. They remained silent as the moon slowly climbed the sky and illuminated their path back to Arendelle. The only sounds that could be heard were the trees that swayed with the breeze and tickled the air with its bristles, the chirps and creaks from the midnight bugs, and Oscar's hooves clomping on the ground below.

All was peaceful and serene… but the silence was getting to Elsa as she really wished Kieran would talk more. However, she quickly learned that her rescuer is the mysterious type. Elsa wanted to know more about Kieran, but without offending her. So, she built up the courage to talk and cleared her throat to get Kieran's attention.

"Ahem…" Elsa said, but Kieran remained silent.

"…"

"AHEM."

"Getting a cold there?" Kieran spoke up.

"Oh, dear no, I hope not," Elsa took a deep breath, "Anyways, Kieran… I'm curious, what were your intentions when you arrived in Arendelle?"

"Hmm… sightseeing," Kieran replied.

"Kieran…" Elsa said.

"Elsa…" Kieran replied.

"Please cooperate and tell me?" Elsa said, "Besides it is my kingdom, and as queen, I deserve to know."

Kieran sighed, "No offense Elsa, but Queen or not, I don't really talk about myself much."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Reasons," Kieran said.

Elsa huffed and gave up on that conversation till later. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were approaching a bridge. "How much further to Arendelle?"

"Why? Sick of me already?" Kieran smiled.

"Getting there…" Elsa replied which made Kieran laugh.

"Well at the pace we're going, it'll be another hour to Arendelle's town borders. You see that bridge," Kieran pointed, "It's a landmark to and from Arendelle. Which means we're about a quarter of the way there. If we head East we'll make it to Grimstand, a small little village outside of Arendelle's borders."

"I know of Grimstand," Elsa said, "It's a village focused on fish trade and small farming communities."

"Very good your majesty," Kieran said as Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, it's a nice place, despite the name. Because of their fresh produce, they often have a farmer's market for the people."

"Sounds wonderful," Elsa said.

"Yeah… you should go there someday," Kieran said, "The people would want to meet you."

"Really?"

"Why not? The Snow Queen of Arendelle took the time to visit a small little fishing village, imagine that…" Kieran said, "I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms."

"I suppose so…" Elsa trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Kieran asked.

Elsa was about to answer when she found an opening into their conversation. Feeling a little smug, she smiled and said, "Why? Are _you_ curious?"

"A little concerned if I'm honest," Kieran said.

"Then how about this, if I answer then I'm allowed to ask you a question in return," Elsa said.

"Now I'm less concerned…" Kieran said.

"Please Kieran, it'll be a harmless question," Elsa said, "Promise – wait no, Pinky Promise."

Kieran turned her head around slightly to view Elsa in her peripheral vision. She sighed and agreed, "Fine, a question for a question," she said, "So, what's wrong with Grimstand?"

"Nothing is wrong with the village… I just – well, I haven't exactly left Arendelle before…" Elsa said.

"Really?"

"Yes and…" Elsa paused and Kieran waited patiently for her to answer, "I guess I'm just nervous about how other people outside of Arendelle will react to my magic… because… I may have froze the entire kingdom…"

"You what?! You froze an entire kingdom?" Kieran said.

"Ah ah, one question at a time," Elsa smiled, "My turn."

Kieran sighed, "Alright… what'cha got?"

"So, Kieran, what were you doing in Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"I was finding a job with a good honest pay," Kieran said, "Since we travel a lot, I need a bit of coin to buy supplies or some food." Then Kieran turned her head towards Elsa, "Besides… I need to take care of the whiny baby in the backpack."

Iris, in return, poked her head out and pulled on Kieran's ponytail with her teeth angrily. If foxes could pout, Iris was definitely pouting.

Kieran and Elsa started to laugh which felt good despite their situation, "Why are you so mean to her?" Elsa said.

"Is that another question?" Kieran replied.

"Just answer it," Elsa playfully pushed Kieran forward.

"Alright, well, she's done the same to me," Kieran said, "We banter back and forth, but it's all in good fun. It's what friends do."

"That doesn't sound like friendship," Elsa said.

"Trust me, Elsa, how do you know if it's a true relationship without a bit of an argument here and there," Kieran said, "Not everything is perfect."

"Hmm… I see…" Elsa said.

"So, does that mean I get to ask you another question?" Kieran said.

"Yes, go ahead," Elsa said.

"What's it like to be Queen?" Kieran said.

"Oh well, it's wonderful actually," Elsa replied.

"Uh – huh, and the honest answer?" Kieran smirked and raised a brow.

Elsa laughed, "Alright, sometimes it is rather boring, trivial and stressful…," she groaned, "So stressful."

Kieran laughed, "Man it must suck being queen," she said, "I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, it does 'suck' sometimes," Elsa said, "But I wouldn't trade it for the world… I know my whole life was built to control my powers and become Queen of Arendelle someday, but if I'm honest… becoming queen is the best thing that ever happened to me. I've gotten closer to my sister, and to my people, I've found love and friends to share it with, and… I found something that I'm good at…"

"Yeah… but…" Kieran said, "But what about being free? Wouldn't you want to be something else? Be somewhere else?"

"I've tried… But that's not what I want, what I need," Elsa told Kieran, "After all my years in isolation, I've learned to forgive my past and accept the love that others showed me…. That's why I stay in Arendelle, why I'm so happy to be where I am."

"Oh…" Kieran said. After Elsa's words, Kieran had gotten quiet again.

"Kieran?" Elsa spoke up.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

It took a while for Kieran to respond, but she spoke up and said, "Yeah, of course, just thinking about my next question…" she lied.

Elsa looked at Kieran with suspicion, _'…what is bothering you, Kieran McCabe?'_ Elsa thought, but then she pushed her worries away and changed the topic, "Well it's my turn so you'll have to wait," she said instead.

"Okay…" Kieran responded.

"So…" Elsa thought about a meniscal question to ask and said, "What's your favorite color?"

"Really Elsa?" Kieran said.

"Yes, really," she responded, "Now answer the question."

"Well… normally I would say that my favorite color is Green," Kieran said.

"But?" Elsa egged Kieran to continue.

"But… if I'm being honest my favorite color is… Orange…"

' _Orange'_ Elsa thought, "Why?" she blurted out.

"Reasons," Kieran curtly replied.

"Oh…okay," Elsa sadly looked down.

Kieran discreetly glanced behind her and saw the queen looking dejected. This would happen a few times before when people asked her a personal question and she would snap at them or lie… But something in Kieran is telling her to stop the lies and finally speak the truth, _'maybe… maybe I'll tell her…'_ Kieran thought, _'just her…'_

"What?" Elsa spoke out, she swore she heard Kieran mumble something to her but couldn't quite hear the words.

"I said… the color Orange reminds me of home…"

' _Home,'_ Elsa thought, _'…where is Kieran's home?'_

"I know what you're thinking about Elsa," Kieran said surprising her, "no, I don't have a home…"

"…I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"…it's okay…" Kieran said looking straight ahead

"I – I have no more questions… we don't have to talk anymore," Elsa said.

Kieran sighed and looked down at her hands to find them shaking. Clenching her fists at the reins she calmed them down by taking a deep breath and flexed her fingers at every exhale. _'I should apologize to her,'_ Kieran thought as she looked at Elsa in her peripheral.

"Hey, Elsa?" Kieran said.

"Yes, Kieran?" Elsa replied.

"I –" Kieran was cut short when she heard a sharp 'whoosh' quickly coming towards her, "AH!" Kieran screamed out. Because she let her guard down, an arrow grazed her left bicep as it cut through the fabric of her shirt.

Kieran quickly brought a hand to her arm as the cut started to bleed. Oscar reared back in fright and Kieran gripped the reins hard to calm down her horse. Elsa brought her arms around Kieran's waist to hang on and Iris retreated back into the pack to hide.

As Oscar settled down, they heard the war cries of men in the woods. Lights started to flicker and get closer as stomps of horses ran towards them. It was an ambush. 'The Bandits!' Kieran thought, "Hyah!" Kieran signaled Oscar to turn around and run, "Hang on!" Kieran yelled.

As they continued to run, arrows flew past them, just missing them by a few inches. Elsa held onto Kieran but decided to take some action. Using her ice magic, she turned around and created walls of ice to protect them to slow down the bandits in their path of pursuit. Her head ached severely, but if it's to protect Kieran and her friends like she promised then she'll endure.

Kieran and the others continued to run, but she knew that they couldn't outrun them forever. They approached the bridge once more when Kieran got an idea, "ELSA!" she yelled over her shoulder, "BREAK THE BRIDGE!"

Elsa heard Kieran loud and clear. When they got to the other side, Kieran quickly turned Oscar around for Elsa to face the bridge head-on. Elsa jumped off of Kieran's horse and used one foot to stomp on the ground, hard. Snow irrupted from the ground as her magic spread towards to the middle of the bridge. Then using her hands, Elsa swiped her arms up high to create a large wall covering every single inch of the structure.

Kieran watched with amazement as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Even Iris poked her head out to watch Elsa from Kieran's shoulders. The ice was magnificent as it slowly rose to the sky. They could hear the bridge groan and creaked as the weight started to take its toll. Then Elsa clenched her fists and finally brought her hands down hard as the ice broke the bridge. Pieces of wood, stone, and ice fell to the depths below.

The bandits stopped short and retreated their horses back to the other side. Roars of unwanted yelling and grumbles came from each bandit as they grouped up together. Kieran and Elsa could finally see how many were on their tail, _'Must be twenty or more,'_ Kieran thought, _'They want Elsa this badly?'_

One of the men started to raise his bow until, Kieran assumed was the leader, stopped him. The Bandit leader turned towards them and Kieran could swear that he was staring right at her. In result, Kieran glared back and stepped towards Elsa to protect her at any cost if it comes to it. But the leader signaled his men to retreat as they backed away from the broken bridge into the darkness, no doubt going to look for another way around.

Once they were gone, Elsa relaxed and lowered her arms. The strenuous task got to her as her head pounded furiously, then she started to fall to the ground. Kieran quickly took action and caught Elsa mid-fall.

"Woah! Woah… Hey, take it easy…" Kieran said as she gently guided Elsa to the dirt path. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ugh… not good…" Elsa groaned.

"Yeah that was a dumb question to ask," Kieran laughed and Elsa chuckled along, but stopped short as her head started to pound some more.

"As much as your witty humor makes me laugh, please refrain from doing so…" Elsa said as she rubbed her temple.

Kieran smiled, "Alright Elsa," she said, "are you able to walk? I'm sorry, but we shouldn't stay here out in the open like this…"

Elsa numbly nodded her head, "Yes… I can – I can get up…" Elsa said.

Kieran slowly brought Elsa to her feet as the queen clenched onto Kieran. As she was getting up, Elsa's hand went to Kieran's bicep as she grasped it hard, "AH!" Kieran screamed again as she doubled over in pain. Elsa could feel a warm liquid on her palm when they both remembered that Kieran was bleeding.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Elsa said.

Kieran dryly laughed, "Yeah… I'm super," she groaned. Kieran raised her hand away from her cut and noticed the faint traces of blood, then she looked towards the broken bridge and their surroundings, "We really need to get out of here."

"But your arm –" Elsa said.

"Will be fine," Kieran continued, "It's just a cut. Once we get somewhere safe I'll fix it up good."

"Alright…" Elsa said.

"Hey, it's okay," Kieran comforted Elsa, "We're okay…"

Elsa nodded her head in deep thought and Kieran guided her back to Oscar to mount his saddle. Once they got on, Kieran guided Oscar away from the broken bridge and followed the path to Grimstand.

Elsa, in the back, looked at Kieran's bleeding cut on her arm and felt responsible for the damage. She didn't know what to do but hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kieran's waist and placed her forehead on Kieran's back, "I'm glad you're okay…" Elsa whispered.

Kieran suddenly became stiff at the contact, but relaxed when she heard Elsa's words and realized that her hands were shaking too as she clenched the fabric of Kieran's shirt. Kieran sighed and looked at the cut on her arm, _'She really does care,'_ she thought, _'I know I shouldn't get attached… but maybe, just maybe I'll tell you the truth, Elsa…'_ Then Kieran nervously placed a hand on Elsa's shaking ones and gently caressed the back of her hand.

Elsa gasped lightly at the warm touch of Kieran's rough hand. Her face flushed and her heart fluttered with excitement, _'…what is this feeling?'_ she thought as Kieran led them towards a safe sanctuary to rest for the night.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

Whew, what a rush! Those darn bandits }:( Haha, anyways, I'll be responding to comments and reviews here but first I want to say thank you to every single one of you who are reading my story. You don't know how much this means to me and how much this story keeps me going. Also, thank you for your positive responses to my health, don't worry I'm doing better now but know that's one of the reasons why I wanted to release this story in the first place. Before I regret anything I wanted to post the Frozen Flame no matter what. And I'm not saying anything bad will happen but you never know right? So, if any of you are too nervous to do anything know that your life may be shorter than you think. Do the things you love and try your best every day :) Alright, now onto the comments!

 **CourtneyEileen:** Yay! They do! And I hope this chapter is satisfactory enough as well :) Thank you for your support, I hope that I do well too! Haha!

 **Coffiestar:** Thank you! I am a lot better now. I understand how you feel about taking health for granted. I'm sorry to hear that you had the same or similar experience. But don't worry, we're still here and healthy :) And that's all that matters.

 **Anon:** Anon! Thank you so much for your support too! Like I said, I am doing so much better and I'm glad to hear from you. Your comments always make my day :) Thank you. Now, yes, onto the story!

Yes, don't worry Kieran's past and her depression will be explored soon. Stay tuned for the update on Monday!

Also, you enjoyed this chapter "very much?" Haha, I laughed at the question mark there, but I'm sure you had your thoughts. But thank you! I was so worried that their conversations would lead to OOC territory. I still worry when I write, but I'm glad I haven't done anything like that yet. Thank you again for your comment about OOC, by the way, I will continue to try my best! I'm glad that chapter was enjoyable!

Yes, I agree too. I find Elsa's personality fascinating when it comes to others. And I'm glad to hear that you think Kieran is snarky, goofy and sarcastic. I always think about how others picture Kieran and if she's the same way I picture her.

Yes, haha, that's not what I wanted to go for originally, but it ended up that way where Elsa convinced Kieran to assist her in the same way Anna convinced Kristoff to join her. Definitely will have a Kristoff and Kieran bonding time. Also, didn't mean that too but yes Kristoff and Kieran are both 'K's you'll find out the real meaning of Kieran's name soon but maybe Elsa and Anna really like 'K' names XD

Haha, thank you. I see Elsa trying to act that way too. Menacing but not really. I'm glad you enjoyed that. Like I said before, Kieran and Elsa will bond over their personalities and the way they are similar but different.

Thanks for the comment about their thoughts, I always like voicing out characters inner thinking because it moves the story well I believe.

Actually, that's a lot what I'm going for, to be honest, haha, my writing is a lot like comic or animation style because I think it reflects my major a lot. Funny, isn't it?

Yes, Kieran will never leave Arendelle if it isn't for Iris. She's the glue that holds them together. A shame if something happens to her :)…

I'm kidding, I would never do anything to Iris… or would I? Read on to find out.

If I'm honest, I take a lot of references from other Disney movies like Tangled because I find the dialogue more relatable than others. So, I'm not surprised if Kieran or Kristoff sounds like Eugene, Rapunzel or even Max and Pascal. They're just amazing characters. But don't worry, I'm not going far as to copy them. Kieran has her own personality than Eugene.

YES! I love Steven Universe! Ugh! XD

Aw thanks! I never thought my story will go this far to be enjoyable to everyone! And I never thought I would catch your eye too Anon. I'm glad you're here with me for the ride, your comments and reviews are always enjoyable! Thank you thank you thank you! :D

Cheers to you too!

P.S. – Funny story, I actually planned on having Elsa wear normal clothes to fit in, but went with another ice dress instead. Your intentions are right, Kieran will have to pull something out of her magic bag to cover Elsa up sooner or later. Haha!

Till next time!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	13. The Truth

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for missing Monday's update, but I'm here everyone :D School's getting busier and most of my class assignments are completely time-consuming. But not to fret! I will not abandon this story or my fellow readers :D Okay, now let's get serious... this chapter is dedicated to the victims of the Florida school shooting, their family and friends, and their community. Nothing is worse than the deaths of innocents taken from our lives. I know such violence is around the world and it never ceases to stop. But if you're reading this, please join me at this time to pay a silence of respect for those who passed... thank you...**

* * *

After Elsa broke the bridge, Kieran led the group off the path to a small clearing in the forest that was surrounded by tall birch trees and mossy rocks. Kieran and Iris scouted the area to make sure they were safe from the bandits and other large predators before they could set up camp for the night. Claiming it safe, the duo started with the fire as Kieran gathered nearby rocks to place it in a ring while Iris gathered tinder and kindling.

Elsa stood by Oscar watching the two friends move back and forth, gathering their supplies to the campfire spot. As she was spectating, Elsa decided that she didn't want to stand by and do nothing while her rescuers did all of the work. So, she took a deep breath, then calmly walked towards the nearest rock to collect it.

As Kieran adjusted the ring and prepped the ground, she heard footsteps walking towards her and turned around to find Elsa with a rock in her hands.

"What're you doing?" Kieran asked Elsa.

"I'm helping," Elsa said as she knelt down beside Kieran and placed her rock in the ring to complete the circle.

Kieran whispered out a small, "thanks" which caused Elsa to smile. She was about to return the gesture when Kieran noticed Iris, coming back with the tinder and kindling they need. "Thanks, Iris," Kieran said to her little fox as she came near.

Iris replied with a bark that said, 'You're welcome,'

Kieran went to work as she placed the sticks in a teepee position and grabbed a tuft of dry grass, twigs, and leaves. With her knife and a small stone of flint, she ignited small sparks to the tinder and kindling. Elsa stared at Kieran wide-eyed, watching her blow the smoky tuft. Then a small flame started to burn in Kieran's hand.

Kieran chuckled at Elsa's doe-eyed look, "What?" Kieran said, "Never seen fire before?" she teased.

"I have," Elsa playfully scowled at her, "Just not this way… it's fascinating," she said.

"Yeah…" Kieran said, staring at the flames. Then she tossed the burning tuft into the campfire pit where it ignited the sticks, creating their fire.

"Beautiful…" Elsa breathed out.

' _She really is…'_ Kieran thought as she caught herself staring at Elsa. However, she shook her head and turned away to distract herself. Kieran watched the campfire flames dance from where she sat as she was drawn to the fire, lost in deep thought… _'What am I doing? Snap out of it Kieran!'_ she thought, _'This wasn't supposed to happen… None of this is what I planned! I was to leave Arendelle and everybody with it. Don't get attached and don't look back, you know this… but… she came into my life and now everything is different… Why?'_ Kieran sighed heavily and looked at deep into the fire, _'What're you doing to me Queen Elsa of Arendelle?'_

"Kieran? Are you alright?"

Kieran broke away from her trance and found Elsa and Iris staring at her, both looking at Kieran with concern. Seeing the worry on their faces made Kieran feel even worse, so she hid her feelings behind a grin and said, "Yeah, I'm good," she brought her hands close to hug her arms, especially near her cut, "How's your head?" Kieran asked Elsa.

Elsa sighed, "Kieran, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern…," she said, "But how are _you_ feeling? I think your cut has been open for too long," she moved to kneel beside Kieran and reached out to inspect her rescuers wound. Kieran, however, moved away from Elsa,

"Elsa…" Kieran warned, "C'mon, really, I'm okay…"

"No, you're not," Elsa said, "Please, I want to help you."

Kieran stood up, backing away from the queen, "I said, I'm fine."

"Kieran, please, let me see your cut," Elsa said as she followed Kieran and reached out towards her arm once more.

"Don't touch me!" Kieran grew stiff.

Elsa reeled back in surprise and stared at Kieran with shock. She never expected Kieran to be so defensive, but then again there's so much Elsa doesn't know about her rescuer. _'What's wrong Kieran?'_ she thought. For a brief moment, she was about to leave Kieran be, but Elsa was determined to help. So, she persisted and continued to pursue Kieran.

"Let me help," Elsa said, "You're hurt."

"So? I can handle it!" Kieran replied.

"Kieran, stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop trying to help!"

"KIERAN!"

"ELSA!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE HOW WORRIED I AM?!" Elsa screamed out.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!" Kieran yelled back as the campfire crackled to life, beating furiously like a heartbeat. Catching their breaths, Kieran and Elsa stared at each other with mixed emotions. "…don't you think I know that you care? …" Kieran whispered out.

Elsa slowly approached Kieran and noticed that she was crying, "Oh, Kieran…" Elsa gently placed a hand on Kieran's cheek and used her thumb to wipe the tears away, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know what to do anymore…" Kieran admitted.

"…what do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I'm… tired," Kieran said, "I'm so tired of everything."

Elsa slowly brought Kieran's eyes to look at hers, "Kieran… please…" she begged, "Let me help you…" Kieran shivered slightly and submitted. She silently nodded her head and then let Elsa guide her to the ground.

"Can I see your arm?" Elsa asked. Kieran obeyed and allowed Elsa to inspect her wound. "I will need to clean it… do you have any water?" Elsa asked.

"It's in my pack…" Kieran whispered.

"Okay…" Elsa reached into Kieran's backpack to grab a canteen and an extra rag. She wet the cloth and started to clean Kieran's cut.

Kieran hissed out in pain when Elsa pressed too hard on her wound, "Sorry," Elsa apologized. Kieran didn't say anything in return as she continued to stay silent. Elsa sighed as she finished cleaning off all of the dried blood and dirt, "There all better…" Elsa smiled.

"… thanks…" Kieran whispered.

"Although, looks like it's going to take a while to heal…" Elsa said, then she got an idea as she raised her hand up to Kieran's cut.

"What're you doing?" Kieran asked.

"I'm going to try something," Elsa replied.

"Right… like this is a great time to experiment your magic on a bleeding woman," Kieran dryly said.

"Glad to hear that you still have your humor," Elsa smiled.

"What would I be without my quick wit?" Kieran smirked back.

Elsa scoffed and proceeded with her plan. She gently placed her fingers on Kieran's arm as the ice slowly chilled her cut frozen. Kieran softly hissed at the cold from Elsa's ice, but relaxed when it felt good against her open wound. When Elsa pulled away, they inspected Kieran's new ice scar, "That… actually felt good," Kieran said, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Elsa smiled as she finally felt useful to help Kieran. However, their smiles slowly disappeared when reality dawned on them… they needed to talk about what happened.

"Kieran?" Elsa said.

"Yes, Elsa?" Kieran replied.

"What – uhm… you…" Elsa sighed, she didn't know where to start. This is a sensitive topic for Kieran, so Elsa wanted to be extra careful not to overstep her boundaries.

Kieran knew Elsa was trying to be respectful and she appreciated that, but was she ready, to tell the truth _? 'It's time Kieran… it's okay… you can trust her…'_ she thought. Kieran sighed as she took a deep breath and talked.

"Go ahead…" Kieran said.

"What?" Elsa replied.

"You can ask me questions, Elsa… anything that comes to mind and I'll answer them…" Kieran said, "Pinky Promise…"

Elsa looked at Kieran with surprise, "Are you sure?" she said.

Kieran nodded her head, "I'm ready…"

Elsa understood and regained her composure. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Okay… what did you mean earlier when you mentioned that 'you were tired'?"

Kieran sighed, "… In truth, I guess I'm exhausted from traveling… moving around… and running away…" Kieran replied.

"Running away? From what?" Elsa said.

"Home," Kieran said.

"You ran away from home?" Elsa asked and Kieran nodded her head.

"And not just the place I call 'home', but from all the places that could've been," Kieran said, "I get too scared, too afraid of commitment."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to feel loved…" Kieran confessed, "Love brings pain and I don't want to feel that pain."

"Kieran… what pain caused you feel this way?" Elsa said.

"… My brother…" Kieran said.

"You have a brother?" Elsa was surprised.

"… I had a brother…" Kieran clenched her fists and held back her tears. She shook her head to fight her feelings, "His name was Connor… he was my best friend…" she said.

Elsa brought her hands to her mouth in sorrow, "Kieran… I'm so sorry…" she said, "If I may ask… what happened to him?" Elsa said.

Kieran sadly looked to Elsa with great despair as she finally told the truth…

.

.

.

.

"… I killed him…"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNN! I think this is my first cliffhanger in the story :D

Hahaha, it wasn't supposed to end like this but it did… next chapter you guys are going to get a full backstory so be prepared!

Also a few things:

1) I'm sorry that this chapter is fairly short. I've rewritten it a dozen of times and all those revisions never made me happy. So, here's what I got :)

2) I started on a short "Frozen Flame" AU inspired by Valentine's day (yes, I know I'm late), but I'm curious if any of you would like to read an AU story in the future with Kieran and the gang, or something else, please let me know. And if any of you have ideas or writing prompts for me to write, I'll be happy to try it out! :D

Again, thank you all for your support and comments. I'll be responding to them like usual down below and if you ever want to drop a 'hello' to the story, I'll always respond :) Thanks again!

 **Nautilus21:** Haha, yes :) Come on Elsa! Figure it out, girl! Also, hello :D thank you for reading my story!

 **Anon:** Hey Anon, let me just say: NOOOOOO! Not the OOC territory! I am "this" close to rewriting the scene in chapter 11, just a little bit. But what do you think? I see it now and I understand that it may have gone a little over but we'll see.

Actually, I would think Elsa is a lot more open now that she's "free". Like she's not too closed off anymore but I understand where you're going. Kieran's the mysterious one to Elsa because she is the one who rescued her.

Hahaha, sorry. I was going to write that but it just didn't fit. Besides, I think it's an "off-camera" talk :/ I don't know…

Aw thanks! I'm glad I created great chemistry between them, screw Jelsa and Helsa shippers! Make way for… for… Huh… I don't know what to call Kieran and Elsa. Any thoughts? This is for anybody who's reading this, **what would Kieran and Elsa's ship name be?**

Aw garsh! I'm really glad you liked the hand holding. It's subtle, but not too much :)

Yeah, I agree, Elsa's selflessness is extreme. Especially to Anna, which I'm sure we all know.

Haha, yeah Kristoff and Kieran will definitely get bonding time somewhere in the future. And are you talking about how Elsa and Anna are similar? Because, of course, they're sisters, but most of Elsa's actions are sometimes, to me, borderline of what Anna could do. Like the coughing at the beginning of chapter 12. It may seem OOC or what Anna would do but hey, maybe Elsa is being more like Anna someday. I don't know…

And you're very welcome :D Thank you for liking my story even more, I really appreciate your support Anon and I hope to continue hearing from you in the future. You've been a great help and I'm glad you've manage to bump into my story and give it a try :) Thank you

Until next time,

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	14. Connor

**Hey, wha?... wait a second... what's today? *checks calendar* Wednesday? An update on Wednesday?! What is this?! Hahaha, yes an update today! Since I missed Monday (again) I've decided that this week will be special for you guys. For the next few days, I will update a chapter on Thursday and Friday! A chapter every day! SO, stay tuned for tomorrow because we're not stopping here! Haha! So, this chapter is dedicated to the one and only, my brother Kia'i. I've been waiting for this chapter so I can dedicate it to my little broski. Well, little, big brother, he's taller than me now :( But anyways, I love him to death, he's my best friend and I wish him good luck in the real world because he's off in college you guys... my little baby is all grown up and... being an adult *sniff* you have a tissue? Hahaha, anyways, love you brother and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _7 years ago…_

Footsteps ran through the woods in a hurry, stomping the ground with every quick step. The run-away girl breathed heavily as she hopped over rocks and swerved around tall trees, not looking back at the animal that was chasing her. The girl kept running until she reached the bottom of a small cliffside where she used all of her strength to climb the wall, _'Keep going!'_ she thought to herself. Once the girl made it to the top, she continued to run until she couldn't feel her legs or the breath that was lost from her lungs anymore.

All she could hear were the growls coming from the beast behind her, _'Dang! Thought I lost 'em,'_ she thought, _'Almost there!'_ She finally broke through the forest edge and ran towards the open land where she saw her family's farmhouse that rests in the middle. Outside of the barn, she could spot her brother casually resting against the building, waiting for her. He looked up in surprise to see his sister frantically running towards him.

"KIERAN!" the girl heard her brother call her name from afar.

' _Connor!'_ Kieran thought as she kept running from the beast. Connor fled his position and ran to meet Kieran halfway near the fence line, but it was too late…

"BEHIND YOU!" Connor screamed out.

Kieran took a glimpse of the animal and there, out in the open, she saw a big, tall, and drooling…

…gray wolfhound dog happily chasing her…

Kieran began to smile, _'I'm going to win!'_ she thought.

"C'MON KIERAN!" Connor cheered, "JUST PAST THE FENCE! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kieran could hear Connor's encouraging screams as she pushed herself a little more towards the open gate, _'Today's the day!'_ she thought. She ran with all of her might as she heard the panting of their dog getting closer… and closer… until… Kieran finally passed the finish line first…

"YEAH!" Connor cheered while Kieran collapsed on the ground, catching her breath, "Behold, the mighty Kieran! The fastest girl alive!"

"Yeah… whoo!" Kieran huffed out as she slowly, but victoriously raises a fist in the air, "Take that… ya old dog…" she said. The wolfhound dog heard Kieran then ran up to her exhausted body on the ground and started to lick her face clean. "Ugh! No, Manny!" Kieran yelled trying to stop the drool attack, "Stop!"

"I think he's jealous because you're faster than him now," Connor laughed, "Aren'tcha boy?"

"Call him off! Call him off!" Kieran said.

"Why?" Connor said.

"He's your dog!" Kieran finally got a grab of Manny's snout and held him away.

Connor laughed, "Alright…" then he whistled a command for Manny to come to his side. The wolfhound obeyed and happily walked away from the drool covered teenager.

"Aw man…" Kieran slowly stood up and swiped all the slobber off of her face, "Gross…"

"Your welcome," Connor said.

"Yeah, thanks… I guess…" Kieran said.

"I guess?" Connor repeated, "You know he didn't have to stop…" Connor teased.

"Hey! I finally won the race and this…" Kieran pointed to the slobber on her body, "is the kind celebration I get?" she said, "This is an outrage I tell you, an outrage!" Kieran puffed her chest out and placed her hands on her hips like she was a queen, "I demand a proper reward."

"Oh, pardon me, dear sister," Connor playfully bowed, "For what reward are you referring to?"

"The magical jar… of cookies!" Kieran announced.

"Nay! What proof do you have to possess such a treasure?"

Kieran raised her hand and held up her little finger, "Thy Pinky Promise! It shall not be broken!"

"How right you are my sister," Connor knelt to the ground and bowed, "Truly, you are worthy of such a gift."

"Of course, I am! Ha Ha Ha Haaaa!" Kieran exclaimed, "Now stand brother, I will need your assistance to grab my delicious treats… from the toppest of shelves."

"As you wish, m'lady Kieran," Connor said as he offered his arm to Kieran, "Shall we?"

Kieran looped her arm with Connor's, "We shall," she said, then they goofily skipped off to the farmhouse, laughing along the way and humming a little tune. But their moment of happiness stopped short when they heard a deep voice coming from the front porch,

"What are you two doing?" a man said with his arms crossed.

"Aw dang…" Connor breathed out.

"You didn't tell me dad was home!" Kieran whispered to Connor.

"I… was going to but –"

"Connor!" their father cut off their conversation.

Connor sighed, "Yes sir?"

"Your mother told me that you were moving hay bales from the barn loft," their father said, "Prancing around like a little deer doesn't look like work to me."

"C'mon pop, we were just having a little fun," Connor replied.

"Oh?" he said, "And who said you could take a break?"

"Well…" Connor tried to speak but was interrupted by Kieran.

"We have to use the bathroom dad," Kieran lied, "C'mon do you really want Connor doing his business outside again? I know I don't…"

"That was one time and I really had to go," Connor defended himself.

"Dude, the back door of the barn smelt like acid for three weeks," Kieran said playfully pushed her brother.

"Your breath is acidic," Connor pushed Kieran back, which led them to start a small tussle with each other. Connor is far bigger and taller than Kieran, but that doesn't mean that Kieran can't put up a fight.

"ENOUGH!" their father yelled at the two siblings before things got out of hand, "You," he pointed at Connor, "Get inside, finish your job, and then get cleaned up. We're all going to town today."

"Yes, sir…" Connor said, but leaned towards Kieran to whisper in her ear before he left, "I'll snatch a couple of cookies for you, mum won't mind," then he sadly gave out an encouraging smile to Kieran, "Good luck…" he said, and then walked up the stairs to the front door. Connor gave one last look to his sister before he left inside, leaving Kieran and their dad alone.

"Kieran."

"Dad."

"Don't you talk back to me like that!" her dad said.

"Then how else am I supposed to respond?" Kieran said.

Her dad slowly came closer to Kieran, "You are dangerously walking on thin ice right now. Be quiet and watch that attitude of yours, then you're going to listen to me. Understand?"

Kieran bit back her words and glared at her father with a menacing look, "Fine," she spat out.

Her father looked at her attire and shook his head with disapproval, "Why are you wearing those dang pants again? I told you that women do not wear pants."

"It's easier to work in, father…" Kieran replied.

"What did I say about being quiet?" her dad exclaimed.

' _You asked me a dang question,'_ Kieran thought as she rolled her eyes.

"What will the others think of a girl wearing pants? Huh?" her dad said, Kieran in return remained silent and just shrugged her shoulders in annoyance, "They'll think of you as different… queer even! And what will that bring to our family? No one will want to buy products from queer folk!" Kieran's father softened his resolve a little, "When will you learn that I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what?" Kieran finally said, "Is there an evil threat trying to destroy me all because I'm wearing pants? …Or are you embarrassed of me?"

"I ain't embarrassed of the little girl that I raised with my own two hands because I know she's standing right in front of me," he said, "She just needs a little help remembering who she is that's all." Kieran's father came close to hug his daughter tight, "I love you my little Kiera…"

Kieran pushed him away and glared at him once more, "It's Kier-AN dad, KIERAN. Stop calling me Kiera!"

Kieran's father, in return, glared back, "This is the last time you will disrespect me today! You will go inside, wash up, and change out of those ridiculous clothes at once!"

"You wear 'these ridiculous clothes' too ya'know?" Kieran said.

"KIERAN!" her father yelled at her.

Kieran flinched at her father's raised voice, "Yes… sir." Then she retreated back inside the house, holding back her tears, _'I'm not going to give him the satisfaction…'_ she thought.

Once inside, she spotted her mother washing the dishes in the kitchen. She tried to rush by and up the stairs but was stopped by the woman's voice.

"Kieran?" her mother called out.

"Hey ma," Kieran said.

"Are you okay honey?" her mother asked.

Kieran looked at her mother, "Yeah…" she lied, "Excuse me ma, but I need to change clothes. Dad's orders…"

"Oh sweetie…" her mother said, "Please don't hate your father, you know he's just trying his best…" she tried to reassure her daughter.

' _Et tu mother?'_ she thought and shook her head in disbelief, "Whatever," she said then ran up the stairs to her shared room with Connor.

Once inside, she slammed the door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. In doing so, she smelt something warm and nutty. When Kieran opened her eyes, she spotted three cookie biscuits laying on a small plate on the side table with a note beside it. Kieran approached the note and opened it,

' _Hey, DooDoo Head,_

 _Guess what? I really have to go to the bathroom so thanks for that… But, sorry you got yelled at by dad again. I bet ya didn't even cry! Like you could though. That's my sister, fastest girl alive and tough as nails. Whatever comes your way I know you can handle it, Kieran style! Anyways, I know this isn't the whole jar but I hope you'll enjoy what I could grab. You deserve a better reward later, maybe some candy when we go to the market today!_

 _Love ya, little sister, now I have to go but we'll talk later okay?_

 _Connor'_

Kieran smiled at Connor's little note and held it close to her chest, "Thanks, Knucklehead…" she said to herself then plucked a cookie from the plate and ate it whole.

...

Kieran and her family traveled into town where they visited different shops to buy some supplies for the upcoming winter. Kieran nervously walked through town, wearing her new dress she was forced to wear. She awkwardly adjusted the collar of her dress and pulled on the wedgie that was riding up her butt. Connor noticed this and gave Kieran his coat to wear to cover his sister's discomfort.

"If he asks, just say you were cold," Connor whispered.

"Oh no, instead I'll tell dad 'does this look good on me?'" Kieran said as she struck a pose.

Connor laughed, "You're hopeless," he teased.

Kieran just shrugged and flaunted her brother's huge coat, "Hey…" she got Connor's attention, "thanks…" she said.

"No problem," Connor replied, "You know if I recall, I did say that you earned something sweet today…"

"Did you?" Kieran joked.

"HmmMmm…" Connor hummed, "Maybe we could, I don't know, got to the candy store?"

"Well… I mean if you're paying…" Kieran teased because she knew that Connor wanted some sweets too.

"Is that a yes?" Connor smiled back.

"Hmmm… Alright ya big baby, let's go," Kieran gave in.

Connor pumped his fist in success as he looked behind him to find their parents busy talking to a merchant. So, he grabbed Kieran's hand to sneak them away like little kids again inside the candy shop. They purchased a tin of flavored hard candies and walked out content. Kieran sucked on a ruby, strawberry flavored candy, while Connor tasted a sapphire, blueberry one.

They decided to walk around town while they waited for their parents and ended up near the town square. Connor and Kieran relaxed on a bench, eating their candies and enjoying the sounds of the townsfolk around them. Everything was peaceful until Kieran heard something that caught her interest.

"So I've heard, there's a majestic stag roaming the forest," a man said.

"The hunters are going crazy!" another man said.

"There's a high bounty on its head and whoever kills the animal would be rewarded greatly," and another…

Kieran overhead the rumors and got a great idea that'll change her life forever. She turned to her brother, "Hey Connor, did ya hear that?" she said as she nudged her brother to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Connor said popping another candy in his mouth.

"They said there's a huge deer in the woods that's worth a ton!" she said.

"So? We don't need the money…" he replied.

"I know that, but if I catch it then maybe dad will change his mind about me!" Kieran said.

"Kieran, if this is about you wanting to wear different clothing then this'll be a little extreme for a pair of pants…" Connor said.

"No Connor, this is about me and my future," she said, "No women has ever successfully hunted in our town. What if I'm the first and I'll be recognized for it!" Kieran stood up excited and placed her hands on her hips, "Then dad will see that I can hunt, I can do things men can do, and I can wear pants!"

"Kieran it'll be dangerous," Connor said, "We've never hunted anything more than wild hares for fun."

"So? We know the forest better than anyone. It'll be a piece of cake!" Kieran said.

"Wait, we?" Connor said.

"Yeah of course," she said, "Wouldn't you want to help?"

"What about being the first women to hunt it? You don't need me," he replied.

"Well, of course, I do," she replied, "You're my brother… we do everything together…"

Connor sighed, "I know that… but… Kieran, please think about what you're doing…"

Kieran looked at Connor confused, "Are… are you doubting me?" she said, "You don't think I can do it?"

"What no…" Connor said, "I didn't say that. If anything, I think you can… I just don't want you to get injured…"

"Connor I'll be fine," Kieran said, "Tough as nails remember? Now, are you with me or not?"

Connor was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to support his sister, but on the other, he knew this will be dangerous. He sighed, "I… I don't know Kieran," Connor said, "Let's just not rush into the dark yet and find out more about this deer before we do anything… okay?"

Kieran wasn't sure if Connor was on her side or not, but hearing him out seemed like the rational decision. So, she agreed with her brother in the meantime, but her heart was set on hunting that deer. She was determined to prove to her father that she can be different and be proud of it. _'One day…'_ she thought, _'One day… that deer will change my life… I'm sure of it…'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

So originally this chapter was going to be a LOOOOONG one. But, I decided to split it up in two. So technically you're getting "Backstory Part 2" tomorrow :) Nothing much to say today except that I'm sorry again that I missed Monday. I know that school is important and work comes first but I promised that I won't forget you guys or let you down. So that's why I'm updating tomorrow and Friday as usual. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for any new readers taking the time to read my story :) I really appreciate it and I hope you'll stick around for any future chapters! And without further ado, I will respond to comments and reviews down below, thanks!

 **Anon:** Oh I get it… See this is why I like our conversations. Yes, I still stand by with what I said, but you explaining it more makes a whole lot of sense. Elsa is the analytical type and I get that her actions might've been a little off because of that. I really should keep that in mind for the future because that is good stuff man, thank you.

Yes, Elsa is also a mystery to Kieran and that's why they had their conversations in the first place, but I find Kieran not caring about others as long as they don't bother her. Kieran doesn't need to know what someone's favorite color is because it's useless information and the less she knows about someone the less they won't matter to her. That's why it's so easy to leave.

So, Kieran didn't care who Elsa was, queen or not, because all she cared about if Elsa would follow through on their deal. But knowing Kieran's sudden feelings and being drawn to Elsa like magnets, it was hard for her not to resist and finally give up her mask.

Actually, Elsa did recognize Kieran from the bridge when she trapped her in the ice prison, and Iris too. That's why she calmed down at first because of the familiar faces. But still being in the middle of nowhere after you were captured, yes, it was in the heat of the moment where they argued and never addressed why Kieran was on the bridge or how Iris gave Elsa the flower in the first place. I was going to write that in somewhere but ended up taking it out. I do plan on them talking about it in the future, but to me, it wasn't relevant at the time.

Aw thank you :) I really hope I'm not making Kieran too complicated or "messed up" but I do enjoy writing her as a very humorous and independent character despite her past. To me, that just shows who she really is and what she could be if all that weight on her shoulders would be lifted off. Kieran doesn't have a fake personality like Hans, she's true to herself but bears so much pain.

Haha, no! Not the rom-coms! Hahaha, ugh my mom watches too much Hallmark movies. Anyways, yes thank you for your comment about Kieran's humor. I try to not make her over witty because, yes, its so annoying when it's overdone… but I'm glad Kieran finds a silver lining with her jokes.

Oh thank you, I imagined her stubborn to help Kieran like that because, one, she blamed herself for Kieran's injury in the first place. And that will be addressed in the later chapters as well. So, I'm glad to hear that wasn't OOC at all.

Haha, expect cheesy and cliché moments from Kieran and Elsa… I'm kidding, I'll try not make it too lame :)

Yeah, Kieran's PTSD, I hope the backstory also gave some good information about why she has it too. But yes, Kieran is self-conscious about herself and others because, like I said, she doesn't want to get too close to people, afraid she'll be hurt again and, like Elsa, maybe hurt others.

Aw you did? Thank you :D haha, yes I haven't been drawing them lately because of school but not to fret! I will post a new drawing soon for you Anon!

Rewriting chapter 11? Oh geez did I say that? No, I meant chapter 12, I like chapter 11 the way it is despite all my grammar issues haha, I'm no professional but I try. But chapter 12, I was talking about when Elsa would cough, like what we talked about? I was thinking about rewriting that little scene so Elsa can stay on character, but I just wanted some feedback to see if I should do it or not.

The ship name? Hahaha, really don't worry about it, I don't. That's why I'm curious of what it could be but that's the least of my worries because I just write Kieran and Elsa :) Although, if anyone does have a suggestion I'll happily think about using it :D

Haha, no worries, since I missed Valentine's day I was thinking about pushing that AU story back until I'm ready to post it. Maybe in a few weeks, I don't know…

Aw thanks! I'm glad you think so! I was really nervous about posting that chapter but now I'm not anymore. And thank you for your support with my schooling :D I just really love this story and all the kind people who have read it. It really makes my day and I love to keep it going. But I'll focus on school too, I promise :)

Until next time!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	15. Please Don't

**Hey everyone :) Just like I promised, here's a new update. The second and final part of Kieran's story… I will recommend listening to your saddest soundtrack because this is gonna get dark… I'm sorry :( This chapter is dedicated to all your loved ones and your passed loved ones. Whether it's your parents, your siblings, your friends, your pets, or the people who care or cared about you every day, this is for them. I think we all know that life's too short… So, we should say something special to the people we love every day to make it worthwhile. I ask you to turn to someone you care about and say something sweet, just to make their day. It'll make yours too :) But, anyway, turn on your emotional ride music and enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later…_

Time has passed after Kieran's talk with Connor about hunting the deer. She was growing impatient when she heard word that none of the hunters in town have come back successful, even with their hunting dogs. This made Kieran more anxious because she knew that she was faster than any dog, and a deer would be no problem. _'I can catch it,'_ she thought to herself, _'I know I can.'_ The hunters had started to become desperate to catch the stag before winter, and Kieran knew she had to leave soon before she misses her one chance.

So, one day, her father and Connor planned to make a trip into town to sell some of their goods. Kieran approached Connor that morning in hopes that he could take the time to help Kieran with her hunt.

"Hey Connor," Kieran said to her brother in their room, "Got a minute?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" he replied.

"Well, I know you've said to wait and I did," she said. Underneath her bed, Kieran pulled out a box full of her things including a makeshift map she created of the forest. On it was lots of writing, marks, and circles of where the stag could be. "So, I've gotten some really good information about where the deer could be roaming. Now if we leave soon, I'm sure we could be able to catch it here in the mountains…"

"Kieran… this is…" Connor spoke.

"Amazing isn't it?!" Kieran interrupted, "You were right, gather information for a better hunt. Now I got it, let's go!"

"Now?" Connor said.

"Yes, now," Kieran replied.

"What about pop? Or mum? You know they'll be suspicious," Connor said.

"Ma is easy, we'll sneak past her out the back door," Kieran said, "As for dad if ya tell him that you have chores to do, he'll eat that up really quick! Then, once he's gone, we'll leave, hunt the stag, and have it in our grasp before he comes back!" Kieran excitedly held out her arms, "It's perfect! So, C'mon, what're we waiting for?!"

Kieran huffed deep breaths in excitement as she awaited Connor's eager response… but instead, all she could see was confliction. Kieran lowered her arms and stared at her brother, "Connor? What's wrong?" she said.

Connor didn't say anything as he just shook his head… "Kieran… I'm sorry, but we can't do this…"

Kieran's eyes went wide in surprise, "What?" she said.

"I told you, it's too dangerous," Connor said, "I really don't think we should hunt… not today at least…"

"But today might be my only chance Connor, we know where the deer is!" Kieran said, "Winter is coming and it'll just get harder for me to escape under dad's nose…"

"Look, we'll try again another time," Connor said.

"There is no other time!" Kieran said, "It's now or never! Are you with me or not!"

"Kieran…"

"Stop delaying Connor, I can't wait anymore! Yes or no, will you help me?"

"NO!"

.

.

.

Silence hung the air. The McCabe siblings stood still. Kieran was speechless… "what?" she breathed out.

"I said 'no' Kieran…" he replied.

"Wait…Connor?" she said feeling the walls closing in on her.

"Don't hunt the deer, Kieran. I won't let you," Connor said.

Kieran didn't know what to say, "…I can't believe it… you sound just like dad…" Kieran said. She felt angry, betrayed. The one person that she could rely on turned their back away when she needed it the most…

"Look, I'm sorry –" Connor said.

"Get out." Kieran interrupted.

"Kieran…"

"GET OUT!" Kieran screamed at Connor pushing him away, "Just go…"

Connor sadly looked away and exited the room. As he slowly opened the door he looked back at Kieran and watched his sister sit down on her bed in defeat. She was shaking, trying her best not to cry, _'…tough as nails…'_ Connor thought. Then he cursed at himself for being the cause of this. Connor left the room and Kieran alone, _'Will I regret this?'_ he thought, then went with his father into town.

...

Once Connor left, Kieran felt a deep, growing pain in her body that caused her to shake in anger. Her body tingled and the temperature rose. Kieran saw red. She was determined to hunt that deer even if it kills her. So, she got her pack, filled it with supplies, and grabbed her father's bow. Kieran snuck out the back door and ran for the hills into the forest. She ignored the barking coming from their dog Manny, and ignored the distant thunder heading their way…

...

A couple hours later, Connor and his father came back from the trip due to the approaching weather. When they arrived home, Connor heard his dog Manny barking at nothing but the forest. Curious, he ran to his wolfhound to try and calm him down, "What is it boy?" he said. Connor looked to where Manny could be barking at but saw no danger, only the tall trees in the woods. Manny kept barking and Connor remained confused, until…

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Connor's mother came rushing out the house meeting their father outside.

"What is it dear?" his father said.

"Kieran… I can't find her anywhere," she said.

"What?" his father said.

Then Connor's face paled with realization. Manny wasn't barking at anything, he was barking at Kieran. _'Oh no…'_ he thought, _'She went after the deer…'_

"Okay, slow down and tell me what happened," his father asked his wife.

"I was sewing in the living room when all of a sudden Manny starts barking like crazy. I thought he would stop after a while, but he kept barking. I called to Kieran to take care of him but I got no answer. Then I checked her room, the house, the barn and I just couldn't find her…" Connor's mother started to cry, "I don't know where she is…"

"Hey…" Connor's father brought his wife in close for a hug, "We'll find her, I promise." Then he turned to his son who was too busy staring into the distance, "Hey! Connor!" He broke his son's trance as Connor turned to meet his father's angry stare, "Where is Kieran."

"I – I…" Connor couldn't speak.

His father got upset at Connor's stutter and left his wife to walk towards his son, "I said, where is your sister."

"… I think she's in the woods…" Connor said.

"Why?" his father demanded.

"…To hunt," Connor said, "She's hunting the deer everyone's been talking about."

His father reeled back in shock, anger, disappointment but above all, surprised. "What? That's impossible! She can't hunt, she's just a girl!"

"No dad," Connor spoke up, "She can hunt. Kieran can do a lot of things if you'd just let her."

"No! Women aren't allowed to hunt!" he said, "My little girl is supposed to be cooking at home, not hunting! She's supposed to thank her father for the hard work, not challenge him! My Kieran should be safe not…" he took deep breaths, "I just want her safe…"

Connor looked at his dad with sympathy. Although his father is demanding and very traditional, he can understand his worry for Kieran every day. Connor knows his sister is different, and for a man like his father to see that, well, his need to protect her grows every time she lives and breathes. Connor looked down in shame, _'This is my fault,'_ he thought.

"This is all my fault," he repeated out loud.

"What?" his father said.

"I pushed her away when she asked me for my help," he said, "She must've gotten upset and ran off…"

Connor's father looked towards the forest and cursed, "That girl. Always the stubborn one."

' _Wonder where she gets it from,'_ Connor thought. He turned his attention to the forest as well and felt the raindrops fall on his face. The storm is here.

"C'mon dear, let's get you inside," his father said to his wife.

"But what about Kieran?" she said.

"We – we'll think of something," he replied as he guided his shivering wife to the front porch. Then Connor's father heard scuffling to his side and turned to see his son and his dog Manny run off into the forest. "Connor!" he yelled after his son. Connor stopped and turned around to look at his father from afar. "What're you doing?!"

"I'm going to find Kieran!" he said, "I'll be back!"

"No! Connor come back, it's too dangerous! The storm is here and it'll only get worse!" his father said.

"I can't let her be out there alone… she's my sister!" Connor said then turned towards to the forest and ran off with Manny by his side.

"CONNOR!" his father yelled, but Connor was already gone.

...

Kieran could feel the rain hit her face but didn't care for she was so close to the deer's location. She followed its tracks and the map until she reached her destination. It took a while for her to search for it, but it was worth everything when Kieran finally came in contact with the huge stag. Quietly hiding in the bushes, Kieran examined the deer and realized just how huge it is. _'When the hunters said 'majestic' they weren't kidding…'_ she thought. The stag was almost six feet in length and five feet in height, not including the antlers. Speaking of which, its horns stood tall and proud and branched out in every direction. Then next came the coat, it was a gorgeous reddish-brown with hints of white under its belly. It was beautiful. _'Too bad you have to die,'_ Kieran thought.

She nervously pulled out her bow and arrow then took a deep breath. _'C'mon Kieran, you can do this,'_ she encouraged herself, _'You need this deer, you need it.'_ Kieran slowly raised her bow and nicked the arrow back in the direction of the stag. She took another breath and calmed her beating heart. However, before she could strike it, the deer turned to her direction and stared right at her.

Kieran's breath hitched in surprise, she didn't release the arrow nor lower her bow. The deer didn't move and neither did Kieran. The stag looked deep into Kieran's eyes and gazed at her golden-brown orbs. It was trying to tell her something… _'Don't look at me like that…'_ Kieran thought, _'Please…'_ Kieran tried to steel her resolve as she pulled the arrow back again, but she just couldn't release it.

Kieran grew tired as she finally dropped her bow and went to her knees… then started to cry. "I need to kill you," she told the deer, "I need something to change, something… something to make people see that… that I can be like them…" she sniffed and sat there crying, the deer did not move. "I just want to be accepted…"

"You are…" a voice said. Kieran quickly grabbed her bow and raised it towards the voice in the woods. "Woah, hey! Don't shoot, it's just me!" the voice turned out to be Connor as he slowly came out of the trees and approached Kieran. "It's me, Kieran…"

Kieran lowered her bow and whispered, "Connor?" then she brought a hand up to wipe her snot and tears. The next thing she heard was loud barking and hooves running off. She turned around to find the deer gone and Manny barking in the direction it left. Kieran grew upset at herself and at Connor.

"No!" she screamed out, "I had it right there! It was right there! Then – then you and your stupid dog scared him off!" Kieran yelled at her brother.

"Kieran…" Connor said as he slowly approached his little sister.

"I was going to shoot, I was gonna!" Kieran said, "Just the rain got in my eyes and then you showed up!" she said.

"Kieran…" Connor said again.

"I was so close, but it ran away and it's all your fault! I could've had him, I could've –"

Kieran was interrupted by a warm hug from her brother's embrace, "I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

Kieran didn't hug back, "So what? I thought you didn't care…" she said.

"I do care Doo Doo Head!" Connor held Kieran within arm's length and stared at her, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't!"

"But you wouldn't help me!" Kieran said, "I needed you… I just wanted your support…"

"I understand that now and I'm sorry," Connor said, "I'm sorry for everything…"

Kieran shook her head, "No… I'm sorry." She looked down in shame, "I wasn't going to shoot… I couldn't do it… I couldn't kill it… I guess this is why women can't hunt…"

"No, you're wrong Kieran, women can hunt, _you_ can hunt!" Connor said, "You got as close to it that most hunters couldn't get to and that's something to be proud of."

"But I didn't catch it…" Kieran said.

"It doesn't matter," Connor said, "You went the distance to try and that's worth more than anything. You gave out your best effort and even if you didn't succeed today doesn't mean you'll fail tomorrow. There's always another chance to accomplish your goal Kieran and I know that things will change… just give it time."

Kieran sniffed her leftover snot, "You really mean that?"

"Yes! Kieran, things just don't change overnight. It may take days, weeks, or even years! But if you just keep going, one day you'll make a difference. And I know dad will change his mind about you… and your dorky love for pants."

Kieran started to laugh, "Thanks, Knucklehead…"

"You're welcome Doo Doo Head," Connor smiled back as they hugged once more.

"Thank you for coming," Kieran said.

"Hey, you're my sister. What we do, we do together," Connor said, "I'll always be here for you…"

Then suddenly the storm drew closer as thunder shook Kieran and Connor apart as they looked towards the sky. They saw the flashes of lightning in the clouds and felt the electricity in the air.

"We better head home, and quick," Connor said. Kieran agreed as they all started to run into the woods. They got as far as they could until a lightning bolt struck a tree in front of them. "WATCH OUT!" Connor screamed as he used his body to shield his sister's. The tree sparked to life and was instantly engulfed in flames. "Oh no…" he said. Connor stared at the fire and turned to Kieran to tell her to, "RUN!" he screamed.

They ran away from the burning tree as fast as they could, but they couldn't escape the forest fire that began to spread. Kieran could smell the burning wood and see the embers fly in the sky as the fire was right behind them. They ran with all of their might until another bolt of lightning struck. It caused a tree to fall in front of their path.

Kieran and Connor cursed at their bad luck until Connor got the idea to search for high ground and escape the fire through the mountains. They fled to the hills and climbed the rocks to get away from anything that burns. The McCabe siblings and their dog Manny were fortunate enough to have climbing skills or else who knows what would happen.

They finally made it to a safe place where the fire could not touch them as its flames tried to reach out and pull the survivors down to the inferno below. Kieran and Connor looked at each other in reassurance as they took their breaths and huffed out relief. As frightening as this situation is, the McCabe siblings started to laugh. They chuckled as their adrenaline peaked and couldn't help but smile like a couple of crazy people.

Kieran looked over Connor's shoulder and there in the distance she could see their farmhouse resting safe and sound, away from the fire. Kieran smiled and pointed, "Look! There's the house!"

Connor turned around to her direction and smiled too, "We can make it," he breathed out and turned back towards his sister, "We can make it," he repeated.

Kieran happily nodded her head and couldn't wait to be home again.

Connor reached out to grab Kieran's hand as he kept smiling at his little sister.

Everything was alright…

Until…

Another lightning bolt struck the mountain… and caused Connor and Kieran to fall to the bottom… into the fire.

The last thing Kieran saw was Connor's hand reaching out to her…

Then everything went black…

...

.

.

.

A buzzing rang in Kieran's ear. The sound of fire crackling around her had gotten louder. Kieran could feel the ashy grass and dirt beneath her, and something wet on her hand. She lightly coughed and opened her eyes. She couldn't see for a second until her blurry vision became clear. She was facing towards the sky with her back on the ground and head turned to the side.

Kieran saw the fire and how it surrounded the area, not coming any closer. _'Strange…'_ she thought. Then she slowly turned her aching head to the other side to see what was the wetness on her hand. She spotted Manny licking her palm. Her voice croaked as she gave out a weak 'hey' to their dog. Manny heard Kieran and acknowledged her, but walked away towards Connor laying on the ground.

Kieran saw her brother and tried to call out to him, but her voice was too scratched. So, she did her best to turn her bruised body over and crawl to his. Once she got near, she gained the strength to sit up but groaned at the pain.

"H – hey…" she finally said and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Connor… Connor wake up…"

Kieran continued to lightly shake his body but he did not move. So, Kieran shook harder.

"Connor… Connor!" Kieran said, "Connor! Come on! We have to go…"

But he did not wake.

"Connor!"

Nothing.

"CONNOR!"

Kieran started to panic as she placed her hands on his chest, neck, head, anywhere to feel the warmth of her brother. But it was not there. She grabbed his head and wiped away the ashes from his cheek. "N – no… NO!" she screamed. "NO! Connor, please…please don't…" Kieran started to cry… "Connor? …"

The air became still.

The storm had passed and the after rain poured to extinguish the remaining flames.

Kieran held Connor in her arms as she cried in his shirt.

Connor… was dead.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

I won't say much because I know this was a sad ending of a chapter, so thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I will respond to comments and reviews down below, and if you ever want to drop a 'hello' you are always welcome too. Thank you again.

 **Anon:** Thank you! I'm glad you found everything cute, haha! :)

Wait, what powers? :)

Haha, yeah, you'll see more of Kieran's dad. Yes, and no about the time period they're in. It's more of her dad being a complete selfish jerk. He wants to hide Kieran's differences because he's worried about what others might think. But we may never know if Kieran's village is accepting or cruel just like Kieran's father. Kieran just never got the chance to express it.

Oh yeah, in this universe Arendelle is accepting all the way. If they can accept a magical Snow Queen they can also accept a gay one too.

Haha, yes! I do imagine Kieran being quite the flustered but it'll go both ways. To me, in Kieran and Elsa's future relationship, there is no dominant or over-powering partner. They're going to work with each other and be equal in their relationship. Sure, there will be times where Elsa will tease Kieran to the end and Kieran will do the same to Elsa, but there is no "greater partner".

Kieran as a tsundere? Haha, yeah I guess she kinda is. Yes, the non-violent one of course :) Maybe, we'll see…

Like you said, Elsa is quite the looker. Kieran is already "WHA-PAH" or "WHA-TCH"… she's whipped is what I'm trying to say XD

Yes, Kieran is the younger sibling. To be exact, Kieran and Elsa are the same age, Kieran older than Elsa by a few months, and Connor three years older than Kieran. And yes, I can see Anna and Kieran bonding over younger sibling stuff :)

Kieran just has a lot she can bond over with others, huh?

Thank you! Like I said, Kieran's personality is true and never changes. It's just her trauma that keeps most things in and causes her to be distant instead of loving.

Aw hey, it's no big deal, I don't expect everyone to remember every single thing in my story :) just to enjoy it is all. And don't worry, I do intend on bringing the whole bridge thing up later for fun :)

Hey, you're right! I should examine Edward/Winry and Miroku/Sango more. I love Fullmetal and Inuyasha! I think I can use both relationships as references to Kieran and Elsa. I should study their dynamics after this, haha.

Hahaha, yeah! Once Kieran is over her mental problems she will be more like her younger self and act who she really is. She's confident and a smooth talker so flirting with others will definitely get Elsa jealous XD I can't wait for those chapters!

Thank you again! I'm glad you enjoy the chemistry!

And about chapter 12, I'll keep thinking about it but I'll let you know if I change anything.

Hey, thanks for the ship name suggestion! I like Kielsa :) I'll think about using it. When I mentioned it, I thought about ship names too and came up with "Kiersa" but I really like your ship name! Hmm… we'll see haha, gotta focus on the new chapters first!

Aw thanks, I'm glad you checked them out! I will try and keep posting more drawings when I have free time over my school work, so stay tuned!

Aw thanks! I really mean it when I don't want to let you guys down. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I don't want to stop. Yes, I'm a first-time writer here, but this story has given me so much hope and I won't just give up on it. I enjoy this very much and every single person who reads my story :) Even you Anon. I know my story isn't perfect but that's okay with me! Thank you for all your support and great advice, I take it to heart and I know you know I do. This means a lot to me, and I can cross "Writing FanFiction" off of my bucket list! So after this, I have no regrets :)

Thank you for everything again and until next time,

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	16. One Day

**OMG goodness CurlyCookie! You're alive! And missed Friday's update :( I'm so sorry everyone. In the author's notes, I will explain my absence but for now... Today, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Giulia! She's an awesome dork and makes me laugh every time we hang out. She's the most interesting person I've ever known and I'm glad to have met her that day in pre-production class. This is for you mah dood! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 _Present day…_

It was silent around the campfire. The flames were dim and small, tired and weak; reflecting the mood that hung in the air, despair, and regret… Iris curled up like a little ball and stayed close to Kieran's leg as she heard her owner's depressing past. Even Oscar sauntered over to lay behind Kieran to give her comfort. And there was Elsa, who remained quiet as she wiped the stray tears off of her face. She mourned for Connor and her heart ached for Kieran. In truth, hearing Kieran's story made her wonder what would happen if she lost Anna. What if on that day Anna died because of her? …Would she ever forgive herself?

Elsa looked at Kieran, _'Does Kieran forgive herself?'_ she thought…

Kieran hugged her knees close to her chest, worried about how Elsa would respond, but there was the truth. "…And after he died… I carried his body back home…" Kieran continued, "Our parents met us near the forest edge and ma just… my mother couldn't believe it… and neither could I," she said. "But my father… he looked at me like he had never done before…," she said as she clenched her fists, "And then he said…"

" _This is all your fault."_

" _Dad?" Kieran said._

" _You killed your brother…" he said._

" _What? N – no! He – we, the fire…" she stuttered._

" _If it wasn't for your recklessness, Connor would still be alive," her father said, "Our son, your brother, is dead… all because you wanted to hunt? What were you trying to prove?!"_

" _I – I just wanted…" Kieran said._

" _Wanted what, huh?! This?!" he pointed at Connor, "Is this what you wanted?!"_

" _No! I never meant for anything like this to happen!" Kieran replied._

" _Well, it did! And this is why women don't do the things that men do because they always mess things up," he interrupted._

" _No!" Kieran screamed, "That's not true!"_

" _All I wanted was for you to be safe… both of you," her father said, "But you kept pushing and pushing for more, and look what you did!"_

 _Kieran shook her head, "No… NO!"_

" _WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE!?" Kieran's father screamed._

" _SHUT UP!" Kieran yelled back._

 _*SMACK*_

Elsa gasped as her hands went to her mouth in surprise, _'What?'_ she thought, ' _Kieran's father hit his own daughter?'_

"From the look on your face, I'd say you're not taking that very well…" Kieran said.

"It's just… he … your father…" Elsa began to say, "He was wrong for hurting you."

"Yeah, maybe… but my dad was right about one thing…" Kieran looked at her hand and held it close to the fire, "It was my fault that Connor had died… I had killed him out of my own stubbornness and look what happened…" Kieran sighed as she clenched her fist and pulled it away from the heat.

"I'm… so sorry Kieran," Elsa said.

Kieran just shook her head in frustration and glared at the fire, "I should've been the one to take Connor's place, I shouldn't even be here…"

"Kieran… please don't say that…" Elsa said, "It was just an accident."

"An accident that I happened because of me!" Kieran said looking at Elsa, "I caused so much pain to my family that I don't deserve to be loved… or to live…"

"You're wrong Kieran. Don't say –" Elsa said.

"Say what, Elsa? Say that I would escape the suffering by running into the light and meet Connor on the other side… Say that I wish it was me instead of him?! Say that if I was gone, all of it would disappear?!"

"Kieran, please," Elsa started to cry, "Please don't… don't say awful things like that, I just can't…"

"Can't what Elsa?! What –" Kieran started to say, but stopped short when she realized something… _'Oh no… no no no no…'_ Kieran thought as she brought her hands up to her head, _'I'm just like my father…'_ Kieran started to hyperventilate as her thoughts ran wild. _'No not him… not again… when will you learn! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN! SHUT UP!'_ Kieran started to cry, _'Please no… stop… Connor… help me…'_

Kieran's thoughts suddenly stopped when Elsa threw her arms around her neck to hug her tight. Kieran's eyes went wide in surprise as she tensed from the sudden embrace, but she instantly calmed down when the hug was strangely warm coming from a Snow Queen. Elsa's hold around Kieran's neck made her feel that strange tingle in her body and her heart beat quicker than before. Kieran hesitantly wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her in close from where they sat. She placed her face into Elsa's shoulders as she cried and slightly breathed in the queen's scent, _'blueberries,'_ she thought, ' _sweet… like the candy Connor and I used to…'_ Kieran teared up from the thought and held Elsa closer, "I'm sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Elsa replied, "I just… I couldn't bear to hear you say those things about yourself. It'll be just awful for you to… to…" Elsa couldn't finish her sentence.

"But you barely even know me…" Kieran said.

"That doesn't matter," Elsa said pulling away from Kieran, looking her in the eyes, "All I know is that life's too short for you to plan on ending it sooner…"

Kieran sighed, "I – I guess… but it's just… the pain gets so hard that I often wonder why I'm still here y'know?"

"Kieran, look at me," Elsa brought her hands up to Kieran's warm cheeks, "What happened to your brother was tragic, yes, but… I know from experience that you shouldn't dwell on the fears that happened in your past, but instead, cherish the moments that were kind to you in the present…" Elsa smiled and nudged her head forward, "Look behind you," she said.

Looking over her shoulder Kieran saw Iris and Oscar wagging their tails and giving her a smile. Kieran laughed as she reached over to pick up her little fox and hugged her tight. Then, she stroked Oscar's snout and placed her forehead on his.

"There are two animals who do not fear your past because they love you for who you are, not for what you did or what happened," Elsa continued, "You live and care for them just as much as they do for you, Kieran. So, don't tell me that you don't deserve to live because you are loved."

Kieran smiled and chuckled when Iris gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks guys," she whispered and pet both of her friends… However, Kieran turned towards the queen and solemnly looked down, "Thank you, Elsa, for everything… But, I don't think I'm ready to forgive myself just yet…"

"And that's alright," Elsa said then she came closer to Kieran and placed a hand on hers, "You know, I've heard that things don't change overnight," she smiled as she recited Connor's last words, "Maybe it'll take days, weeks, or even years, but if you just keep going, one day I believe there will be a difference."

Kieran was astonished. Then she scoffed and laughed as she shook her head, amused at Elsa's choice of words. "Yeah…" Kieran smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks, Elsa."

"No, thank you, Kieran, for trusting me," Elsa replied.

"Eh, it's my pleasure," she shrugged, "I love telling my life story to people I've just met," Kieran joked.

Elsa laughed, "And she's back…"

"Oh, is that sarcasm I hear?" Kieran said.

"I don't know," Elsa smiled, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Maybe I am," Kieran smirked. They playfully stared into each other's eyes as they smiled and laughed. The tension of despair is now gone and replaced with a new atmosphere of happiness. The flames of the campfire now lively and warm as Kieran and Elsa gaze at each other with subtle glances.

' _Okay, I'll admit it… that felt really good to finally tell someone about Connor,'_ Kieran thought, _'But what about now? Do I keep running? Will I still travel?'_ Kieran glanced at Elsa once more, _'Or should I stay? Here in Arendelle… with Elsa…'_ Kieran looked away, _'No that's impossible… she's still queen while I'm just… after I get her back home, what will happen to us?'_ she thought, _'Is there even an 'us'? What are we exactly? Friends… or…'_

Elsa, on the other hand, was having similar thoughts, _'I'm really glad that Kieran told me about her past…'_ she glanced at Kieran, _'but something seems to bother her… like she's still running away from me… there's still so much I don't know about her. I'm so curious that I want to know… I want to help… When I get back to Arendelle I'm sure…'_ Elsa looked down at her hands, _'When we get back to Arendelle, what will happen to Kieran? Will she leave like we promised? Or will she stay?'_ Elsa sighed, _'I really hope she stays… It's crazy I know, to wish for something from someone you've just met,'_ she chuckled to herself, _'Am I a hypocrite? What will Anna think of me? …I really hope she's okay… I really hope everyone is okay…'_ Elsa looked at Kieran once more, _'I'm extremely grateful that Kieran was the one who rescued me. Where would I be without her help? She's a great… friend? Are we friends? Or…'_

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when Kieran began to sneeze,

"aa-A-CHOO!" Kieran sneezed into her shoulder out of good manners, but at the same time the fire puffed and sparked some embers, "Ugh, that came out of nowhere," she said rubbing her nose, the fire back to normal.

Elsa chuckled in amusement, "Bless you…"

"Thanks…" Kieran said.

"Are you okay? Getting cold?"

Kieran shook her head, "Nah, I don't have a problem with the cold."

"You don't?" Elsa curiously said.

"Nope. When I was little my family would call me 'the walking flame'," Kieran said.

' _That's so cute,'_ Elsa thought as she giggled, "Why is that?"

"Well, during the winter I was never too cold, but my body would feel so warm, and when summer came along I would never sweat or get too hot," Kieran replied.

"That must be nice," Elsa said.

"Yeah, it was, especially when I pulled a 'sick day.' My family, of course, caught on that I have an odd body temperature and I was never allowed to be sick unless I sneezed up a storm," Kieran laughed, "Although when I was sick, it felt like a sauna in my room. Must've been the chills or something…"

Elsa laughed too, "When I get sick, I make Snowgies," Elsa smiled and Kieran looked confused, "They're little snowmen," Elsa explained.

"Woah, that's so cool," Kieran chuckled, "Pun intended."

Elsa didn't say anything as she just rolled her eyes in amusement. "Hey, Kieran?" Elsa said.

"Yeah?" Kieran said as she turned to meet Elsa's eyes.

"What're we going to do now? The road back to Arendelle is no longer safe…" Elsa said.

"Well…" Kieran said rubbing the back of her neck, "I was thinking if we can't go back to Arendelle… minus well head towards Grimstand and figure out something when we get there."

"To Grimstand?" Elsa said.

"Yep," Kieran said, "We have some little ways to go, but whaddya say Queenie? Ready for your first trip out of Arendelle?" Kieran smiled.

Elsa laughed, "I'm not too sure, but it looks like I have no choice," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Kieran said as Elsa slightly rolled her eyes and smirked, "And with me as your guide, we'll never be bored."

"Oh joy," Elsa said.

Kieran smile just got wider, "Maybe I really am rubbing off on you," she said.

"I'm still debating if that's a good sign or not," Elsa said.

"With me? Definitely good," Kieran said as she smiled and winked.

Elsa smiled and blushed, then she looked away from Kieran when they heard a little fox yawn, "Aw, I think Iris is tired…"

"Yeah," Kieran said as she looked up to spot the moon right above them, "It is pretty late. Let me set up the tent and we'll get to sleep."

"Okay…" Elsa said as she watched Kieran stand up and grab the tent and bedroll from Oscar's saddle, then quickly went to work. Elsa continued to watch Kieran as she was lost in thought, _'That tent looks pretty small… And the bed wasn't that big either… Will we be sleeping together?'_ Elsa slightly blushed and looked away, _'Oh my gosh, will we? I mean there is no problem with two girls sleeping together just as friends… if we even are friends… but sleeping together with Kieran… sleeping with Kieran… Kieran sleeping with me…'_ Elsa shook her head, _'What are you thinking about Elsa, this will be fine. It's just like the sleepovers with Anna, yes, this is a sleepover. Just a sleepover with… Kieran…'_

"Hey, I'm done," Kieran said.

Elsa slightly jumped in surprise and looked around Kieran to see and perfectly made tent, "O – oh! Perfect," Elsa stood up to meet Kieran's eyes as the other just smiled, "So… will I be sleeping in there?" Elsa said as she pointed at the tent.

"I mean, if you want to," Kieran chuckled, "But you're welcome to sleep out here with me if you want."

"What?" Elsa said.

"The tent's yours if you want it, I'm going to keep watch out here," Kieran said.

"O – oh, are you sure?" Elsa said.

"Yes Elsa," Kieran said, "Besides, I'd be happier to know that you'd be safer in there rather than out here."

"Okay," Elsa said and pushed a lock of hair behind her hair, "Thank you."

"Anything for you Queenie," Kieran smiled.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Elsa said.

"Cuz it's your new nickname Elsa, deal with it," Kieran smiled.

Elsa laughed, "I've never had a nickname before… I like it," she said.

"I'm glad," Kieran smiled back as she bit her lip in excitement, "Let me know if you have a nickname for me."

"For you?" Elsa said.

"It's only fair right?" Kieran replied.

"It seems so," Elsa giggled.

Kieran laughed back, "Alright… you should get to bed. I'll keep an eye out here."

Elsa agreed, but not without giving Kieran a hug goodnight. Kieran didn't tense at the embrace anymore, instead, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Elsa to return the gesture, "Goodnight Kieran," Elsa whispered.

"Goodnight Elsa," Kieran replied.

They parted from their embrace then Kieran watched Elsa retreat into the tent. She heavenly sighed and smiled from where she stood. Then Kieran sat down next to Oscar where he laid and pressed her back against his side. She got comfortable and stared up at the starry night. _'I know we've just met… but… after one day, how can one person change my whole life?'_ Kieran thought as she closed her eyes and dozed off with a smile on her face for the first time in years.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hey everyone, so, I'm really sorry for missing Friday's update. I had a sports game and it lasted the whole day. Good news is that we WON! WHOooo! The bad news is that after our games I got sick and had a sore throat… I guess I was cheering too hard, ha ha *cough* But I'm fine now, took medicine and got some well-deserved rest. Yep :) So, since I missed Friday, I told myself to wait for Monday and review the chapter rather than rushing into it. Because I'll be honest you guys, this is one of my least favorite chapters. Wanna know why? Well, I had to revise it about five times and I got major writer's block. FOR THE FIRST TIME! :D my first writer's block everyone, it really sucked! It really did… Haha anyways, this is what I ended up with and it's decent enough for me and moves the story along so that's all that matters. Well, enough chit chat, I really hope you guys enjoyed this update and I'll be responding to reviews and comments down below as usual. If you ever want to drop a 'hello' don't be shy :) I'll say hi back! Alright, here we go!

 **FlyOnTheWall14** : Chapter 4: Hey Fly! Thank you for leaving a review, it's greatly appreciated :D I don't know if I solved that problem myself too, to be honest, haha, I have gotten comments about addressing royalty already, but the reminder is great to know! Sometimes I forget and I'll make sure to keep my eye out for anymore name addressing things. Your review was very helpful :) Thank you for reading my story and I'm really glad you enjoy it! If there are any more problems you see in my story, feel free to comment! :D

 **TheBookTravelingLibrarian** : Chapter 1: BTL! It's so great to hear from you! It's okay if life got a little busy for you :D I'm just so glad you're okay! Thank you again for taking the time to read my story when you had the chance. It means a lot :) I'm glad you're enjoying Kieran and Elsa's story! I'm sorry if it has gotten too emotional, but don't worry it gets better! I wouldn't really blame her too since she wasn't the one who really killed Connor, but still, she thinks if it wasn't for her then he would still be alive. I mean, after this chapter I hope a lot will clear up about how Kieran feels and how Elsa helps her out. Thank you for falling in love with Kieran and the rest of the gang! Their struggles in this story are meant to be relatable to others because I believe we all had our down times no matter what it was. And I hope we had someone there to help us out.

By the way, life is good right now thank you for asking! :D How's life with you? I hope you're doing good as well :)

 **Anon:** Hello Anon! I will say this again like other times, but did you know how much you made me laugh? XD 'Did Kieran just get Simba'd' HAHAHA! That's so perfect! I don't know if you said that to be funny but I laughed :)

I was thinking the same thing, but yeah it was very similar to the Lion King. Connor didn't die in a stampede though, unfortunately, he died from the impact and Kieran was lucky enough to get away with some bruises and a few sprained bones. How she carried Connor back home? With her sheer willpower.

Yeah, I thought about Simba when I wrote Kieran trying to wake up Connor. It was sad. I even cried :,(

Aw thanks, honestly this is my first "sad death" scene ever to write so I'm glad to hear that you got emotional over that chapter. But you know… also sad you got emotional… you know what I mean…

Yeah, Kieran really just deserves a hug and Elsa was there to provide.

I can't wait to hear back from you what you thought of this chapter. Yes, you did see how Kieran's father reacted, so what did you think?

Aw really? :D Anon that makes me so happy to hear that you love Kieran :3 I'm glad that I got to develop her well and I hope she continues to keep your interest up!

Yeah, I can even see my story in comic form too. Maybe it will be? Hmmm… haha, when I'm not busy with school or sports I'll think about it :) Like I said, my writing style is very similar to comic book form because it's the only way I know how to write…

As for the shipping! Kielsa it is! I will use Kielsa from now on! I will imagine a lot of fluff in the future, especially a lot of teasing from Anna and Olaf :D

GET EXCITED!

Hahaha, okay we're not going to a full 'You're a Baka' tsundere extreme but yeah I can see Kieran as a tsun. She'll get extremely jealous and protective over Elsa like she is for all of her friends, she'll get flirty and prove her worth, and she'll get sad when she doesn't think she's good enough.

And same goes to Elsa but she'll be more composed :)

It'll be cute, trust me! Especially in my new AU story, oh gosh I can't wait for that to come out too!

Woah, to see all of these references are making me wanna research and watch all of those animes again! Because they all help me trying to maintain the character, and I hope I am.

Aw Anon, don't make me blush :D even though this story may get cliché, thank you for showing how much you appreciate and love it!

Nonetheless, I know it was a sad chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	17. Worth It

**Hey everyone! It's here! :D I'm so sorry that this update is a little late, I'll explain more about it in the Author's Note below. But anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my baby cousins in my family. They're very much younger than me and have so much positive outlook on life. I wish for their childish personality to always shine brightly in the future! So enjoy this short little chapter in addition to the big one next...**

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Arendelle…_

Rays of moonlight spilled into the room illuminating the petite figure sitting alone on the cushioned window seat. Princess Anna gazed out into the shimmering lights of her kingdom and solemnly thought about her sister. It's been hours since Prince Lukas has gone out to search for Elsa, but to Anna, it felt like years. She sat there thinking until a knock on her door interrupted her racing thoughts. The sound surprised Anna as she jolted in her spot, "Uhm… who is it?" she nervously said.

"It's me, Olaf!" Olaf said as he peeked inside Anna's bedroom.

"Oh…" Anna calmed her heart, "Hello Olaf," she said.

"Hi Anna," he replied, "May I come in?" he meekly said.

"Yes, you may," Anna smiled, "Why don't you come sit here with me?"

Olaf jumped with glee and giggled as he walked over to Anna by the window. Once he sat down, the little snowman wiggled his feet and looked at Anna happily. Anna wished she could return the sentiment, but her thoughts were still on Elsa. So, she did her best to smile for her friend but the snowman knew better, "So… what're we looking at?" he said.

Anna giggled, "Nothing Olaf," she said, "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what to look at? Because I people watch all the time," Olaf said.

"No Olaf," Anna laughed, "Besides it's late and everyone is asleep."

"Oh, that's right…" he laughed, "What about you? Why aren't you sleeping?" Olaf asked.

Anna sighed, "I couldn't sleep… I had a nightmare," she admitted.

"Oh, that's not good," Olaf said and Anna agreed, "Nightmares are terrible, I remember that I had a nightmare about you, Anna."

"You did?" Anna said concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, you turned into an ice statue and almost froze to death," Olaf said.

"Olaf… that really did happen…" Anna said.

"And it was horrible!" Olaf exclaimed, "Whew, what a nightmare. I'm really glad that's over," he laughed.

"Me too Olaf," Anna chuckled.

"So, what was your nightmare about?" Olaf asked.

"Well… it was about Elsa…" Anna said.

"What happened?" Olaf said.

"She was… taken into this darkness and couldn't find her way out no matter how much I've tried to help her…" Anna said.

"Oh no, that's not good," Olaf said.

"Yeah…" Anna replied.

"I know what Elsa needs! A little bit of light!" Olaf said.

"Light? For what Olaf?" Anna said.

"To see in the dark of course!" Olaf raised his arms with glee.

"In my nightmare?" Anna asked.

Olaf nodded, "Yep, maybe a good fire so she could stay nice and warm too," Olaf hugged himself and laughed.

Anna laughed along, "So you're saying that if Elsa has a little light, then she'll be alright?"

"Of course!" Olaf exclaimed, "I believe there's always a light where it's dark, you just have to find it!"

Anna was lost in thought and took in her little friend's advice, _'Find the light,'_ Anna thought, _'Find the light…'_ Then suddenly, Anna lit up like a Christmas tree when she realized something, "You're right Olaf," she smiled, "You're right!"

Olaf gasped, "I am! …about what?"

"About Elsa. I can't just sit here and mope, I need to stay positive for her and…and…" Anna trailed off.

"And what?" Olaf said.

"That's it… that's it!" Anna quickly stood up, "I refuse to just sit here and wait when Elsa's out there in the dark. I'm going to find her," she said and ran behind her room divider to change out of her nightgown.

"But Anna," Olaf scurried after her and stood on the other side of the divider, "Kristoff and Lukas said –"

"I know Olaf, I know what they said…" Anna was done changing and came out tying her hair up in a bun, "But Elsa is my sister, I would do anything for her…" she said.

"How heroic!" Olaf gasped.

"Heroic, maybe, crazy, yes," Anna laughed at herself.

"What about Lukas? Don't you trust him to save Elsa?" Olaf asked.

Anna sighed, "I do, but I want to be there when we rescue her. I need to make sure she's safe."

"Alright! Adventure!" Olaf pumped his fists in the air and ran towards the doors to open it wide, "Let's go get Kristoff and Sven!"

"Woah! Woah, wait, Olaf," Anna stopped the little snowman in his tracks and brought him back into the room, "Kristoff will be upset if he found out that I left. We need to keep this a secret from him, okay?" Anna said.

"A secret from Kristoff?" Olaf asked.

"Yes, exactly," Anna said.

"So, we can't tell Kristoff that we're leaving?" Olaf said.

"No," Anna said.

"Well that's going to be a little hard," Olaf said.

"What, why?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"Because he's standing right there," Olaf whispered as he pointed his stick finger behind Anna. Anna was speechless as she quickly turned around to find her boyfriend leaning against the open door. "Hi, Kristoff! We're not doing anything suspicious!" Olaf said then he leaned over to Anna to whisper quite loudly, "Nailed it."

Anna sighed, she couldn't hide from him now, "Kristoff, I'm sorry but I'm going to find Elsa," she said.

"Wow, that secret did not last long," Olaf said as he shook his in disappointment.

Kristoff chuckled then his face became serious, "Anna…" he started.

"I know Kristoff, out there is going to be dangerous with the bandits and all, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to find my sister and that's final," she said placing her hands on her hips trying to look intimidating.

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you," Kristoff said.

"Wait, what? What happened to 'it'll be too dangerous' and 'we should be safe here'," Anna said as she mimicked Kristoff's voice.

"Well, after some thinking… and Sven's persuasion… I believe it's worth the risk if it's for the people we love," Kristoff said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Kristoff, that's so sweet," Anna said.

"Yeah well… If it was you out there Anna, I'd do anything to get you back…" Kristoff went up to Anna to grasp her hands and hold them tight, "So… let's get out there and go find Elsa," he said.

"Really?" Anna said and Kristoff just nodded his head, "Whoo! Alright! Team Kristanna is back on another adventure!" Anna exclaimed.

"Team what?" Kristoff said.

"Kristanna, it's our couple name. Do you like it?" Anna said.

Kristoff just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with amusement, "You're such a dork," he said.

"I'd take that as a yes!" Anna jumped and giggled.

"Alright, feisty pants let's go. Sven's all ready with the sled," Kristoff said.

"You were prepared?" Anna asked.

"A mountain man is always prepared for anything," Kristoff smugly grinned.

"Oh whatever," Anna said waving him off, "So, where should we start looking?"

"Well, we were heading East when we were with Lukas. I'd say let's follow the path to Grimstand, the neighboring town, and keep an eye out for any clues on the way," Kristoff said as they were walking down the hall.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! …but wait…" Anna stopped and realized her important responsibility, "What about the kingdom?"

"Well…" Kristoff chuckled, "I've already talked to Kai and told him that we may or may not be leaving tonight," he said.

"And? What did he say?" Anna said.

"He disagreed with me of course… but sends us off with his best wishes," Kristoff said, "He'll inform the general of our leave and they'll keep an eye on the castle until we come back."

"You really were prepared huh?" Anna smirked.

"Eh, I had a feeling that you were going to sneak off sooner or later," Kristoff crossed his arms and smiled, "Anna, I still think this is going to be dangerous. So, this time we really need to be careful, okay?" he said.

"Yes Kristoff, we'll be extra careful," she said and brought herself up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek, "So come on! Let's go find Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Then she grabbed Kristoff's hand as they ran through the halls with Olaf trailing them from behind. They arrived outside at Kristoff's sled with Sven attached to the reins and set off into the forest on another dangerous adventure.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hi again! :D Thank you all so much for being patient with the wait and being very supportive of my busy life. Speaking of busy life, I had another game today that lasted for the whole day and I tried my hardest to update before I left but I couldn't do it in time... So sadly, I had to make you guys wait :( Bad News: We lost... but Good News: I'm here with the chapters I promised! Again, so sorry :( I will respond to all comments from my temporary chapter update below and reviews from the other in the next. Again thank you all who took the time to read my story, it really means a lot and makes my day :) Feel free to drop a 'hi' in the comments because I'll always respond and say 'hi' back! Alright, onto the comments!

 **Dreamy Wolf:** Hello! :D Aw thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Honestly, though, I'm more of an artist than a writer so I'm very glad to hear what you said! It really made me smile :) Haha, I got what you meant, don't worry about it. Thank you for the follow! Enjoy these chapters! P.S. – I love Wolves!

 **FlyOnTheWall14:** Hey Fly! Of course, man, we're all in this together and you should be recognized for your work too. I hope you'll enjoy this update! Thanks for saying 'hey'! :D

 **CourtneyEileen:** Hey CourtneyEileen, it's so nice to hear from you too! Thank you for your compliment I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy these new chapters!

 **Anon:** Hey Anon :) Haha, I know I know don't push myself, and I'll make sure of that I promise! I'll focus more on priorities and keep you guys updated when I can. Thank you for your kind words and thank you again for enjoying my story! I'll never lose my dedication and will always keep this story going no matter what! #Kielsa

 **Guest:** It's right here! I'm so sorry for the wait but I hope it's worth it! Thank you for being patient :)

Until next time, which is the next chapter...

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	18. Absolutely Hopeless

**Hey again! Whew, two more chapters today... or I guess I should say tonight huh? Haha, thank you all so much for being extremely patient and supportive! I know I made you guys wait but I really hope it's worth it! I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you readers who have taken the time to read my story and I wish I could name you all, but it'll just take a whole new chapter :D So, I'll list a few who were kind enough to leave a comment and gave me the support I need with their kind words. Thank you to CourtneyEileen, The book traveling librarian, FlyOnTheWall14, Dreamy Wolf, SuperNova co, Onyx, coffiestar, Nautilus21, jaclynencizo, and of course Anon the anonymous guest :) You are all in my hearts and I wish I could express my thanks more, but I hope these chapters will be sufficient enough :D Alright, enough talk and let's read! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"… Elsa… Elsa…"

A sleepy Snow Queen heard someone calling her name as she let out a small blissful moan. Elsa didn't believe she would get a well-rested sleep after the recent events that occurred, but she found comfort in the aroma surrounding her. Digging her face deeper into the bedroll she used to sleep in, she inhaled the warm scents of earthy smells with hints of smoky oak and pine. _'Kieran must use this bed a lot,'_ Elsa smiled at the thought.

"Hey, Elsa?"

Elsa heard the voice again, it was Kieran calling her from outside of the tent. "Hmm, yes? What is it?" she mumbled.

Kieran let out a quiet chuckle when she heard the queen's sleepy voice, "Rise and shine Queenie, we have to get moving before the bandits catch up to us," she said.

"Of course," Elsa moaned and slowly sat up to stretch her body in the small space of the tent, "Thank you, Kieran. I'll be out shortly…" she brought a hand up to rub the corners of her eyes.

"Nope, gotta get up now," Kieran said.

"What –" Elsa stopped short when two hands grabbed the ends of the bedroll by her feet and pulled hard on the fabric dragging it and Elsa out of the tent. Elsa let out a small shriek as the momentum reeled her backward and placed her back on the mat. Then she was face to face with a smirking Kieran who stood above her, chuckling with amusement.

"Morning Queenie," Kieran said.

Elsa was stunned with surprise as she glared at the smug woman above her. After getting rid of her sudden shock, she raised her hands to shoot a giant pile of snow at Kieran which caused her to fall back with an oomph and mounds of icy fluff covering her body. Elsa collected herself and stood above the laughing woman who laid on the ground, "Kieran, stop it! You really surprised me!" Elsa exclaimed.

"The look on your face was priceless," Kieran snickered, "Or should I say, pr-ICE-less," she laughed harder.

Elsa was slightly annoyed as she rolled her eyes at Kieran, but then, her expression turned mischievous. She smirked and raised a hand to conjure up giant snowball just above Kieran, just high enough for her to notice.

Kieran's laughter started to slowly subside when she realized the grave situation she was in. "Oh sleet…" she cursed. Then Elsa smiled as she dropped the snow on Kieran, completely covering her body. The only sign of Kieran was her legs sticking out of the white fluff.

Kieran quickly sat up from the ground before the snow suffocated her and shook her body to rid of the ice. "I think I ate some snow," Kieran coughed.

Elsa raised her hand to her mouth to hide her giggles, but she couldn't contain her laughter. "That's what you deserve for telling such obnoxious jokes," she said.

"Oh, that's so _cold_ of you to say," Kieran said as she dramatically raised a hand to her chest.

"Kieran," Elsa chuckled.

"Elsa," Kieran replied.

"You're hopeless," Elsa smiled.

"I know," Kieran smiled back.

Elsa playfully scoffed at her rescuer and walked over to give her a helping hand out of the snow pile. Kieran graciously accepted and grasped Elsa's cold, soft hands. The contact sent invisible shivers down their spine as they felt a single spark from the touch. Elsa audibly gasped and Kieran held in a breath. They longingly gazed into each other's eyes for just a moment, but it felt like forever.

Once Kieran stood up, she searched at Elsa's detailed features and noticed the light freckles on her face, the traces of pink blush on her cheeks, the shine on her lips, the pale blonde, almost white hair she has, and how Elsa is a little shorter than she is so Kieran has to slightly look down to look into her eyes. Speaking of which, looking into those beautiful blue eyes again, Kieran looked closer to see hints of green specks in that gorgeous shade of icy blue. Kieran got lost in those eyes as she thought nothing of the past but only the woman in front of her.

Unbeknownst to Kieran, Elsa was having a similar dilemma. She observed the rugged features of Kieran, how her bangs framed her face well, her strong jawline showed maturity, and how her beautiful tan complexion is no match for her light pale skin. Then Elsa stared into Kieran's deep brown eyes with specks of sparkling gold glistening in the sunlight. They were the most beautiful pair of brown eyes Elsa had ever seen.

Their shared moment was intense when suddenly, it started to snow. The two women broke their trance as they looked up to find a small white cloud gracefully sending down beautiful snowflakes on top of their heads.

"What's this?" Kieran joked, "Snow in August?"

Elsa bashfully chuckled, "I'm sorry," she said, "This tends to happen a lot when I daydream."

"I like it," Kieran smiled which caused Elsa to smile too, "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"… You," Elsa blushed.

"M – me?" Kieran was surprised.

"Yes Kieran," Elsa chuckled, "Is that okay?"

"Y – yeah, of course," Kieran lightly blushed, "What about? Good things I hope," she smirked.

Elsa laughed, "I was just thinking about how you had such a rough past… and that you didn't deserve any of it because you have such a big, bright, beautiful heart," she said.

"Oh… I mean, uhm – uh… th – thank you," Kieran stuttered.

"Wait a second… is the Kieran… tongue-tied?" Elsa joked.

"N – no, I mean, be quiet," Kieran huffed, "I just don't get compliments much so I don't know what to say that's all."

Elsa chuckled, "Alright Kieran."

Kieran scoffed, "Whatever, I – I should pack up camp then we should probably get moving." She did exactly so and walked away from a smug Elsa.

Meanwhile, a fox and a horse stood spectating the event that just transpired. They shook their head in amusement as the animals thought to themselves, 'They are so hopeless…'

...

After Kieran cleaned up their campsite, the group continued their trek through the woods and onto the path to Grimstand. They all rode Oscar in the same position as before, with Kieran holding the reins, Iris in the pack, and Elsa sitting behind Kieran. And unlike their first time together, the atmosphere was not silent as before when Kieran and Elsa grew more open with each other and shared stories of their experiences.

To recap, Elsa had just told Kieran about her 'Eternal Winter' two years ago. She explained everything from both sides of the story and her isolation prior to the events. Kieran was very respectful and listened to every word Elsa had to say. Although, she didn't take the whole assassination attempt from Hans very well as she grew angrier by the minute. Elsa made sure to calm her down and Kieran was satisfied to hear that Anna gave him a straight hard jab to the face.

"Way to go, Anna," Kieran cheered.

"Yes, she was very brave," Elsa chuckled.

"He deserved it," Kieran said, "If I was there, that Hans wouldn't have gotten away with a simple punch."

"Oh really?" Elsa said.

"Yes. Prince or not, I don't care who they are, if they raised a hand to hurt a woman then it's personal," Kieran said.

Elsa was instantly reminded of Kieran's father and how he used to abuse her, "… Kieran… is this about your father?"

"… Kind of," she said, "But I don't care what happened to me, I only wish that I could help prevent that from happening to anyone else."

Elsa was at loss for words as she adored Kieran's noble determination of protecting others from harm, "That's very valiant of you to say Kieran, thank you."

Kieran chuckled, "Valiant? That's new. I guess that makes me your regular knight in shining armor then," she said.

"Yes, with your trusty steed at rein and loyal sidekick at your side, isn't that right?" Elsa said with amusement as she gently pet Iris behind the ear, which the little fox returned with merriment. Oscar in response to Elsa's statement stood proudly and confidently neighed with vigor.

"Okay okay, don't put too much pride in their heads or they'll explode," Kieran joked, "Anyways, we were talking about your sister, Anna, she sounds like a person who makes bold decisions."

"Yes, she is," Elsa smiled, "Although, she can also be very reckless and a little clumsy."

Kieran chuckled, "I can imagine, there's always one in every family."

"Two in my case," Elsa giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Kieran said.

"My father, when he was… alive, you would think he'd be graceful because he was king, but to cheer me up during the days of my isolation, my mother would tell me stories of what object my father had tripped on that day," Elsa giggled, "Sometimes it'll be a chair or a rug, but most of the time it'll be his own two feet," she said as her laughter grew.

Kieran laughed along, "I guess we know where Anna gets it from."

"What about you Kieran?" Elsa said.

"Me? Well… uhm… I remember this one time when Connor…" Kieran stopped for a moment in the mention of her brother's name, but then took a deep breath and continued, "When we were teenagers, there was a day our family was at the market and we just bought a week's worth of flour from the store. Dad asked Connor to carry the sack and he did. As we turned around to leave, Connor stepped on his own shoelace and he went down," Kieran laughed, "Then all you heard and saw was a big 'poof' followed by an explosion of white powder all over the store."

"Oh my goodness, what happened then?" Elsa said.

"The shopkeeper was kind enough to give us another bag for free if Connor stayed behind to clean up the mess and additionally work in the shop without pay for a week," Kieran said, "You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces because we were covered in white, dad was furious, mom was shocked, the shopkeeper was amused and I was rolling on the floor, all over the powder, laughing like crazy." Kieran laughed harder when she remembered that moment.

Elsa laughed along as she watched Kieran's eyes crinkle in happiness and her lips dazzle with a smile. It's that kind of smile that transforms her into something completely different, the kind of smile that makes the world a little brighter. And with those charming dimples on her cheek, Elsa knew this was a sight she would love to see more often.

"That is hilarious," Elsa said.

"It was a good day…" Kieran said as she trailed off thinking about Connor.

"Kieran… are you okay?" Elsa asked.

Kieran thought for a moment and nodded her head, "… I'm okay… Yeah, I'm okay," Kieran smiled, "Thank you for asking Elsa," she said.

"Of course," Elsa smiled back.

"Hey, look! We're here!" Kieran eagerly urged Oscar to move faster into a trot over the hill and perched on top to view the village from below. Kieran smiled and gestured a hand out ahead, "Welcome to Grimstand Queenie."

Elsa sat there in awe as she viewed the scenery of the little town. The quaint fishing village rests at the edge of a rocky bay with multiple docks protruding the land. There were boats and ships gracing the clear water that reflected the mountains surrounding them like a perfect mirror. Beautiful, simple red and white houses stood proud with not a single rooftop touching the other. The smell of fresh mist and salt traveled through the breeze and Elsa could feel the tender comfort radiating from the area that makes you want to relax into submission. The people were so colorful and different, and from the view, they could see the villagers lingering the street with open smiles and playful postures.

Elsa embraced this moment as she let out a silent 'wow' under her breath. Kieran observed her features and adored the look of wonder on Elsa's face. They stood there for a few minutes taking in the scenery when Kieran decided it was time to enter through the front gates. She led the group down the hill and past the sign that read, ' _Welcome to Grimstand.'_

As the group entered the town, Elsa looked around at the houses surrounding her and enjoyed the spacious feeling the village adorned. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around Kieran's waist and placed her head on her shoulder as she blissfully sighed. Kieran was a little shocked to feel the embrace of the queen, but she smiled knowing Elsa was having a good time so far.

However, when they were sauntering through town, Kieran noticed the odd stares coming from the villagers. _'That's weird, they never looked at me like that when I first arrived,'_ she thought as they kept staring. Then that's when Kieran looked down… and then around at Elsa… _'Oh…'_ she thought.

Kieran suddenly stopped Oscar in his tracks, which caused Elsa to let go of her waist in confusion. Then she hopped off of her horse and looked at Elsa, "Get down, quickly," she said as she's untying the brown tarp from Oscar's saddle.

"What why? What's wrong?" Elsa followed Kieran's instructions and frantically looked over her shoulder searching for any danger, but she found none. "Kieran, what –" Elsa was interrupted by Kieran throwing the tent over her head, acting like a giant cloak. "Kieran, what are you doing?" she said.

"Well Queenie, as beautiful as you are in that dress, you kind of stick out like a sore thumb," Kieran said adjusting the fabric on Elsa's body and looked around at the several passersby walking around them.

In response to Kieran's statement, Elsa blushed at her choice of words and bashfully smiled, _'Kieran thinks I'm beautiful?'_ she thought.

"I should've thought about this sooner, Elsa we need you to stay hidden. No one should know that you're the queen," Kieran said.

"What, why?" Elsa said.

"Think about it, we're trying to avoid the bandits. If we bring too much attention to ourselves we'll just make you a target, and your dress is clearly not common clothing," Kieran said as Elsa looked at herself, "I believe this is for the best. You keep a hidden profile and we'll still be able to walk around town like normal, okay?" she smiled.

Elsa looked into Kieran's eyes and smiled, "Okay Kieran… I trust you…" she said.

Kieran looked at Elsa with pride and smiled back, "Alright, let's get you home."

"Wait, Kieran…" Elsa said.

"What is it?" Kieran asked.

"I… I really don't feel too comfortable wearing a tent all day," Elsa said.

"Oh yeah… well, there's a clothing store nearby. I'll go buy you a proper cloak to hide your dress and then we'll figure out a way to Arendelle," Kieran said.

"Oh Kieran, you don't have to do that…" Elsa said.

"Hey, it's no problem, besides…" Kieran smiled, "This is your first trip outside of the kingdom, it should be special."

"Thank you, Kieran," Elsa said and followed Kieran to the nearest store.

...

The bell on top of the door frame rang with a light chime as it signaled a new customer. The portly well-dressed man with a thick walrus mustache came around the counter to greet the two new women entering his store.

"Hello there, welcome to – Kieran? Is that you?" the tailor said observing the familiar face.

Kieran gave a friendly smile and said, "Yes sir, it's me."

"My gosh," he walked towards the two women, "How are you? Last time I heard you were never coming back to good ol' Grimstand."

"Yeah well, plans change a little. So here I am," she said.

"Well, welcome back!" the tailor lifted his arms wide then directed his attention to Elsa under the tent, "And… who might this young woman be?" he said.

"Oh, sorry," Kieran turned to Elsa, "This is El… isabeth, this is Elisabeth," she smiled.

'Elisabeth' looked at Kieran with confusion for a second until she understood the hidden signal Kieran was giving her, _'Don't reveal your identity.'_ "Why yes, my name is Elisabeth and it's very nice to meet you, kind sir," she said and curtsied during her introduction.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Elisabeth," the tailor bowed in respect, "Now I'm very glad to see you again Kieran, so what can I do for you today?" he said.

"A simple cloak will do, ya see," Kieran brought her arm around 'Elisabeth's' shoulders and said, "El here is from out of town and she's dressed well for the occasion but forgot to pack an extra cape in case of chilly weather. You know how it gets…" she said, charming her way through the tailor with the lies coming out of her mouth.

"Yes indeed, it can get a little cold here dear," the tailor said to 'Elisabeth' who bashfully shrugged her shoulders, "Well I can see where this is going, no need to fret, I will select the perfect cloak for Ms. Elisabeth at once! If you may follow me dear so I can collect your proper measurements," he guided 'Elisabeth' to the small wooden stand in front of three mirrors and respectfully removed the tent from her shoulders. "My word!" the tailor stood back in awe, "This is an exquisite dress! My dear, where did you get this?!"

'Elisabeth' nervously looked to Kieran, unsure of what to say. But then Kieran calmed her down from afar and pointed at herself to give her the hint, "Uhm… actually, it was Kieran who gave me this dress," she said.

"Really?" the tailor turned to a smiling Kieran, "My friend, how did you acquire this?"

"During my travels, it was a special request from another tailor out of town," Kieran said.

"What was his name?" the tailor asked.

"Buck Pakke, but he's a reserved man so please, don't mention his name to others. He would love to keep his secrets," Kieran said.

"I completely understand, an artist will blossom when his time comes," the tailor smiled, "Now then, on to the cloak," he turned to 'Elisabeth' to properly measure her.

Kieran smiled at the sight of 'Elisabeth' standing still on the raised platform and took the opportunity to properly observe the queen in all of her beauty. She subconsciously raked her eyes up and down 'Elisabeth's' body and traced every curve with her sight. Her thoughts immediately went South and mind went blank.

Meanwhile, the tailor with a knowing smile on his face observed the two women in his store. He looked to a distracted 'Elisabeth' as she took subtle glances at Kieran through the mirrors. Then he glanced at his friend and noticed the lustful look she adorned on her face. The tailor chuckled at the romantic tension in the air and decided to let the women be when he completed his measurements.

"Alright, that'll do," he said standing up, "I'll just be a minute, please wait out here while I make some adjustments."

Once the tailor left, 'Elisabeth' turned around to face Kieran with a smile on her face.

"Hey, how's the weather up there?" Kieran joked.

"Stop it," 'Elisabeth' chuckled and stepped down from the stand with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kieran asked.

"What if we can never make it back to Arendelle or if the bandits catch us? Then – then I won't see Anna again … you won't get your ship…" she said.

"Hey, no, don't think like that Queenie. We'll get you back," Kieran scolded the queen, "You know what? Forget about the ship, forget about my reward… All I care about now is getting you home and that's my promise."

"Are you certain?" 'Elisabeth' said.

"Yes, don't worry about it, a ship is nothing, a ship…" Kieran said trailing off in thought.

"Kieran?" 'Elisabeth' asked.

"A ship… that's it!" Kieran said, "That's how we'll get back to Arendelle, by boat!"

"Y – you mean, sail? On the water?" 'Elisabeth' said.

"Yeah! If we can't get back to Arendelle by land, we'll get back by sea!" Kieran said.

"Kieran, just how are we going to do that here?" 'Elisabeth' asked.

"We'll talk to the harbormaster, I've met him once or twice. Grumpy old man, but we'll make it work," Kieran said, "It's the only solution I got…"

"I – I'm not so sure…" 'Elisabeth' said.

"Elsa…" Kieran whispered and reached out to grasp Elsa's hands to comfort her, "I know what you told me about your parents and I'm sorry for your loss, but I'll be there with you and I Pinky Promise no harm will come to you on the water. I'll die first before that happens."

'Elisabeth' was lost in thought and debated her options, but what other choice does she have? With a reluctant sigh 'Elisabeth' looked at Kieran and said, "Okay…"

"Everything will be fine Elsa… after we're done here we'll head to the docks and request a small boat, alright?" 'Elisabeth' nodded her head in agreement and Kieran smiled with content. Then the tailor came back out with a new cloak for 'Elisabeth' to try on. The two women released their hands and Kieran was left on the side while the queen tried on her new piece of clothing. _'Everything will be fine,'_ Kieran told herself as she watched the tailor interact with 'Elisabeth' with a smile on her face, _'Everything will be fine…'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

Woah that was a long chapter of fluff :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I won't say much in the A/N because I'm pretty sure I already talked your guys' ear off of how sorry I am for being late :( but I won't stop saying thank you to everyone who read my story! :D I'll say this to the end of time but I really appreciate every single one of you and I hope your lives aren't too stressful too. Now then without further ado, here are my responses to comments and reviews.

 **SuperNova co:** Haha, I definitely can see that too :) Thank you for your comment and reading my story! :D

 **FlyOnTheWall14:** Hey Fly! Again, it's no problem! Hello UK! :D Thank you again for your tip on royalty, I was really confused at first but your advice reminded me of making sure to properly name them right.

And yeah, one of the main reasons I didn't enjoy the chapter is because I felt rushed. But now I know that I can slow down and pace myself, especially with school and sports happening at the same time :/ ah life…

But aw thank you! I really love when I hear others say they've read my story in a day and enjoyed it to the end. It makes me feel all giddy inside knowing someone out there really likes my story so far! :D I really hope you enjoyed these new chapters and I can't wait to hear from you again!

 **Onyx:** Haha yeah! And after this chapter, they've really gotten closer ;)

 **Anon:** Hey Anon! Thanks for approving chapter 16, I know I didn't like it personally but hearing you guys say it was okay makes me feel better. Like I said before, sometimes I feel rushed because I so desperately want to get my updates on time, but hey, sometimes life gets in the way and I can't do anything about it :/ Like today when I had my games, I felt so bad for hours because I didn't update, but I made sure to keep my promise and post new chapters as soon as I could! But I understand that I don't need to be on this story 24/7. I do have a life and I should spend some time with it :)

Haha, okay, remember I'm not the best writer but I appreciate you telling me that I have a few hiccups here and there. It just reminds me that I have to proofread the story again when I have the time so thank you!

Oh whew! That's a relief. You know how I am about OOCness in my story. But I'm glad to hear that :D Also, never read a FROZEN book other than watching the films. I should hop by the bookstore and take a gander at them.

Hahaha, the trap? I didn't even know there was one… Oh well, guess I got lucky :)

Yeah, Kieran needs to learn like Elsa did, but she's slowly getting there. I really liked showing the raw moments of Kieran too because the main base of her character was supposed to feel relatable and real so we, as people, could understand what Kieran feels. And I'm also glad she finally got a hug from Elsa :)

Yeah… Kieran's dad is one of the main problems with her depression/PTSD. It's implied that he did abuse her more than once, but I only wrote that one slap just to show what happened at that moment.

Actually, in another reality, a.k.a. my alternate versions of those chapters, he did disown her. But Kieran's real reason for moving around is so she could get away from her father, her mother, her hometown where Connor died, and never look back. She moves around and never stays put because she's afraid of getting attached. But, of course, with Elsa, she's realizing that she needs to stop running and settle down.

Hahaha, yes! Now it is time for Kielsa fluff! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kieran and Elsa together. I had to rewrite this chapter again and again, just so I can feel they're staying in character. And Kieran's flirting with another woman? Maybe next chapter ;) But we'll see…

Hey no, don't be sorry I watch a lot of anime too! And I love references because they educate me to know what dialogue options I can say for Kieran and Elsa, or how they will act. It's always great to learn from the best!

Aw thanks! I'm glad to hear that Kieran is a very good tsun. I hope I can continue working that off of her. And yeah, I agree! If Elsa can handle her sister and Olaf to be goofy and fun, she can most certainly handle a sarcastic, snarky Kieran. They're perfect! :D

Haha, I'll be sure not to bore you, or I'll make sure Kieran doesn't bore you.

YES! I LOVE THAT EPISODE IN STEVEN UNIVERSE! The gems play as humans, haha, I loved it! But yeah, I could totally see Kieran and Elsa as Ruby and Sapphire. And since I play baseball too, I can just see a future AU coming along ;)

A comic would be amazing, but that's when I'm not in school. But hey, maybe one day it'll be possible :)

Okay, wait, one more thing! I totally listened to FROZEN Broadway's new song "Monster" and simply loved it! I actually got some great references from the song while writing chapter 16. I'm so glad you brought it up because I love theater! And FROZEN duh!

And I totally agree with how Elsa is comforting and helping Kieran. Elsa is pretty self-less and she doesn't want Kieran to fall deep down further into the path. And being someone who had those same feeling and thoughts as Kieran, Elsa knows how to help and what to do. Besides, like you said, even if they're total strangers sometimes they're the best people to talk to.

Anyways, I think that's about it. I will try to update soon, but I am getting a little stressed in life so I hope to update before next week Friday. Thank you again everyone and wherever you are in the world I hope you your day or night will be awesome!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	19. Hook, Line, and Sinker

***shyly peeks around the corner* Uhm… hello everyone, I'm back :)**

 **I dedicate this chapter to Robin Williams just because I miss him you guys... he was a great man...**

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hello? Anybody here?" Kieran called out.

With every knock, a rickety worn sign that read 'HARBOURMASTER' shook and creaked above them. Kieran, Iris, Oscar, and Elsa stood outside of a small shack built on the docks after leaving the tailor's shop with Elsa's new cloak. They waited patiently for an answer, but when they got none Kieran decided to knock again and yelled out,

"Harbourmaster!" she said.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

Kieran and Elsa quickly stepped back to avoid getting hit by the wooden door. Clouds of smoke poured out from inside the small space and the smell of fish and tobacco began to waft in the air. Then, out came the harbourmaster, an old man dressed in a traditional, worn and rugged, captain's outfit. He had a distinct scruffy mustache protruding from his upper lip, a pipe smoke in his mouth and a sailor's cap dawning atop his balding head. The harbourmaster took a couple of puffs from his pipe whilst staring at the two women and then spoke up, "Who're you?"

"Kieran McCabe sir," she said while coughing and waving the smoke away from her face.

"Who?" he squinted his eyes trying to remember the face in front of him.

"… McCabe… don't you recognize me?" Kieran said as the harbourmaster shook his head, "We met about a month ago when you bought produce from the Landvik farm," she said as Kieran crossed her arms, "Or are you just too old to remember?"

"Kieran!" Elsa said in surprise, "That was not nice," she scolded.

"Oh, I remember ya now," the old man said as he took the pipe out of his mouth and pointed it at Kieran, "You're the lass with the snappy attitude."

Kieran laughed, "I knew I always make a good first impression," she said while smirking and glancing at Elsa who just rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Uh-huh," the harbourmaster said, clearly not amused, "What do ya want lass?"

"What, no small talk?" Kieran said, "We haven't seen each other in forever, why so blunt?"

"Ya ain't a friend o'mine and I don't get time fer a girl and her childish jokes," the harbourmaster said, "State yer business or get lost, I'm busy."

 _'My jokes aren't childish… they're unique,'_ Kieran thought as she pouted, "Alright alright, calm your grey hairs," she said, "We need to borrow a boat."

"Fer what?" he asked.

"To fly to the stars, of course," Kieran joked. Then suddenly, she got a hard slap on the arm from the queen herself. "Ow!" Kieran turned to Elsa with an expression that matched a sad puppy dog and said, "What was that for?"

Ignoring the cute look on her rescuer's face, Elsa said, "You know why," she scolded Kieran. Then she turned to the harbourmaster with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. Please excuse her Mr…"

"Bernard," he finished.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bernard," Elsa politely said with a small nod of her head, "My name is Elisabeth, I'm Kieran's… companion."

Kieran glanced at Elsa while rubbing her sore arm, _'Companion, huh?'_ she thought.

"Right," Bernard said and took another puff from his pipe, "So indulge me, why do ya need one o'mah boats?"

"Well Mr. Bernard, we really need to travel to Arendelle," Elsa said, "It is very urgent that we sail to m – the kingdom at once," Elsa said as she quickly fixed her stutter.

Another puff, "… I see…" and a blow, "Why? What's so important?"

"I'm sorry Bernie, but that business is ours," Kieran spoke up,

"Don't. Call me that," he said with a permanent frown on his face.

"Would you rather I'd call you by your true nature old man?" Kieran said.

"Keep at it lass and I won't help ya," he said.

"Were you going to in the first place?" Kieran asked.

"No," he said.

"What? Why not?" Kieran said.

"My boats aren't up fer sale," he said, "Besides ya need a permit and an official registered sailor to command the boat," Bernard leaned close to Kieran she could smell the tobacco on his breath "And I know none of ya ain't a proper sailor."

Kieran glared back and started to smirk, "We know… but you are."

"What?" Bernard asked incredulously.

Elsa leaned to Kieran and whispered, "Kieran what are you doing?"

"Trust me," Kieran whispered back. As she turned to Bernard, her expression turned to confident to desperate, "Bernard, please… we need your help to get back to Arendelle… Elisabeth's life is depending on it," she begged.

"What?" Bernard said with disbelief as he looked at Elsa, "What's wrong with her? She looks fine to me."

"It's not a sickness we're worried about Bernie," Kieran said, "It's… it's something else…"

Bernard oddly glanced back and forth at the two women before him, "Then what is it?" he curiously asked.

"We – look we're not supposed to talk about it…" Kieran said, "It's supposed to be kept a secret."

"Listen, lass, if this is serious then ya have to let someone know," he said, now obviously interested in what Kieran has to say.

"I don't know… you obviously don't want to help us," Kieran said.

"Well… I…" Bernard struggled as he fought with his curiosity, but eventually gave in, "Alright…" he sighed, "If ya tell me what's going on I'll do mah best to help ya out… deal?"

 _'Hook, line and sinker…'_ Kieran thought as she inwardly smiled to herself, "Well… okay, you are a pretty reasonable man," she said, "I'm going to trust you Bernie, but you're going to have to trust me when I say that we really need a boat to Arendelle."

"I understand that, but ya need to tell me first," he said.

"Okay… okay…" Kieran said.

She stepped towards the harbourmaster and gestured him to come close. Bernard moved his pipe to the side as Kieran leaned forward to whisper in his ear. His expression quickly turned from curiosity to disbelief to surprise and wonder. He turned his head to Kieran with a questioning look, then in return, Kieran pulled up the slight of her sleeve to show him her crystalized scar.

"See?" Kieran said, "Magic…"

Bernard then looked to Elsa with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "She does have the features…" he said and turned back to Kieran, "And I understand the reason for the cloak, well-done lass."

"Thank you," Kieran smiled, "So will you help us?"

Bernard's expression transformed to a stern look as he stood up straight and saluted Kieran, "It will be mah honour to escort you ladies into Arendelle."

"That's great! Isn't this great Elisabeth?" Kieran said turning to Elsa.

In response to what transpired, Elsa couldn't comprehend what just happened. So, she simply nodded her head and muttered, "Yes."

"Amazing… Amazing!" Bernard exclaimed as he acted like a little boy again, "To be in the presence of –"

"Ah – ah, Bernie," Kieran stopped him, "Calm down. Remember, we're trying to keep this classified. You have to stay calm."

"I – I'm sorry," he replied, "I will make preparations to sail at once. We didn't schedule any boats to take sea today, so it'll take me a while to determine the headwinds and prep mah ship. Do you mind the wait?"

"I guess not," Kieran replied, "We'll be around town then, find us when you're ready."

"Aye aye lass," Bernard said as he saluted once more and left towards his boat with a spring in his step.

Kieran chuckled then breathed out a sigh of relief, "Whew, that went better than expected," she said and started walking towards town with Oscar and Iris in tow.

"Wait, Kieran…" Elsa said walking after her rescuer, "Did you tell him that I was… queen?"

"What?" Kieran replied, "No of course not, that's our little secret."

"Then why…?" Elsa asked.

Kieran laughed before speaking up, "I told him… that you were a dying mermaid above shore and the only way you could live is to bathe in the magical waters of Arendelle," she said.

"…You're not serious… are you?" Elsa said.

"I'm dead serious," Kieran said.

"He bought that?" Elsa smiled.

"He's a sailor," Kieran said, "Besides Snow Queens and your talking trolls, mermaids are just as believable to sea men like him."

"Wait, Kieran, I'm confused, this doesn't make any sense," Elsa said stopping in her tracks.

Kieran chuckled and turned around to face Elsa, "I didn't say Bernie was the smartest fish in the school," she said, "I took a chance, he bought the bluff, things worked out in our favor and in the end, you're still safe from harm; easy – peasy."

Elsa chuckled, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it Queenie," Kieran smiled and winked, "Now if I recall, I did say that we'll be around town if he needs us," she said, "What do you say that we have some fun while we wait?"

"Oh yeah?" Elsa smirked as she sauntered closer to Kieran, "What kind of fun?"

Kieran felt her heart beat faster as she gazed at the beautiful queen underneath the hood with a wide goofy smile on her face, "You'll see," she said.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hey everyone! CurlyCookie here back from the dead, haha. Do not fret, I am alive and well but boy do I have a lot to tell you guys…

1) First off, I'll be responding to comments about the STORY in the next chapter. In this one, your concerns for my well-being or about my whereabouts will be mentioned down below. I know some of you were really worried about me and I appreciate reading your kind words. During my absence, it killed me knowing that I was abandoning you guys for a while, but don't worry I'll try my best to get back to a normal schedule.

2) I was going AWOL for a brief moment because midterms hit me hard you guys, and I didn't have any time to write any chapters. If you didn't know before, I'm currently in college (art school to boot) and I'm working on this story while studying and participating in my sports. Yeah, it's a little much but I'm making it work :) I'll never give up on you guys or this story so please please please have patience with me and the chapters I produce. Thank you.

3) I don't think I've mentioned this to everyone before but since we've become a huge loving family of FROZEN and some Kielsa fluff, I minus well come clean… I too suffer from a mental illness. And sometimes it gets worse. But I have ways to cope and keep myself healthy so… yeah. That was a reason why I stopped writing for a bit. I guess I needed a break to cry or something… not to sound too depressing you guys, really, I'm fine now but it was pretty bad before. But not to fret! I'm a-okay! :D

4) If you guys remember back in Chapter 12, I've dedicated that segment to my best friend Jordan! She's my ex but we've stayed in touch and rekindled what we lost. So, like I said back in Chapter 12, after all of these years I was finally able to see her again! It was one of the happiest days of my life and the greatest adventure I've ever experienced. We spent a few days together during my Spring Break and I wouldn't trade those days for anything… seriously guys… I'm a better person because of her and I wish Jordan all the best. If she's somehow reading this then I will repeat it like in Chapter 12, **I love you Jordan** , so much. You'll always have a place in my heart, forever. From the day I met you in high school all I wished is for you to be happy no matter what. So, I will continue wishing on the star for your happiness because you deserve it because you're worth it… Your friend always, Taylor.

Alright, *sniff* now that the mushy stuff is out of the way let's get onto comments!

 **Guest 1:** "Please Update"

I finally did! I hope you'll enjoy these two chapters! Thanks for waiting! :D

 **Guest 2:** "Sooooo...when's the next update? This is very good!"

Here they are! Thank you so much for liking my story and for your patience! I hope you'll love these new chapters!

 **Speedster6:** Hello Speedster! Welcome to the family! :D thank you so much for loving my story! Here are the updates you've been waiting for, enjoy!

 **Dreamy Wolf:** Hey Wolf! So sorry for making you wait! I'm extremely happy to know that you haven't left me because of my absence. I promise everything is going well and fine, just needed a bit of time to myself that's all :) I know you were a bit worried about me and I really appreciate that, thank you. So, here are the chapters you've been waiting for, hope you enjoy! :D

 **Guess:** I know you did, I'm sorry for the wait! But here are two new chapters just for you guys, I hope you'll enjoy!

 **MissYouuu:** Hey so like I said above, A LOT happened haha :D I'm doing well thank you for asking because I really appreciate it! Here are your new chapters, enjoy the read!

 **PennyLane93:** Hey! Like I said everything's fine now, I'm so glad that you're loving this story! I hope you'll enjoy these new chapters and I promise you, I will never give up! :D

Alright everyone, I'll see you all in the next chapter!

CurlyCookie AWAY!


	20. Burning Love

**Hey everyone! Here you go! The longest chapter in the story! WHAAAAAAT?! This chapter is almost 6,000 words and not including the Author's Note. I'm very proud of the outcome and I hope you all are too! This chapter is dedicated to my roommates Dominique and Sarah. They are pretty awesome roommates especially since Dom is not only my roommate, but my teammate. She's a great person overall and her nickname is Mama Dom since she's so caring and motherly to everyone she loves. So this is for you Dom and Sarah, thanks for being great roommates! Also, P.S. guys – You will need to listen to "We Dance" by Steffany Gretzinger and Bethel Music. You'll know when ;)**

* * *

"Kieran?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"This is your idea of fun?"

Kieran and Elsa stood in the middle of an open meadow outside of town, staring at the strange object protruding from a big, fat melon. Kieran had a wide, mischievous smile on her face, while Elsa looked confused. The witty traveler gripped her flint and steel with excitement and bounced on her heels like a child on a sugar rush.

"So… remind me what this… thing is called again?" Elsa said as watched Kieran kneel down towards the foreign object. It had a piece of string, Kieran called a fuse, sticking out from a paper pipe with multiple ingredients, including black powder, inside its content.

"It's called a 'firecracker' or a 'firework'," Kieran said with a grin.

"What's the difference?" Elsa said as she knelt down as well.

"A firecracker is something small like this little guy," Kieran explained, "It explodes on the ground while a firework shoots up into the air and explodes into the sky!"

"That sounds dangerous…" Elsa said.

"No no, it's completely harmless… ya know as long as you step back a couple of feet…" Kieran said with a smile.

"Reassuring," Elsa said.

"But you see, in some countries, this is what they use to scare off evil spirits or bad misfortune," Kieran said, "But other times, it's used for fun!"

The queen giggled at her rescuer's eagerness, "So, my guess is that we're going to blow up the melon…"

"Exactly! Isn't that fun?" Kieran exclaimed.

"I can't even imagine," Elsa said.

Kieran looked at Elsa in thought, then she got an idea, "Here… close your eyes."

"Why?" Elsa giggled.

"I'm going to describe to you what a real firework is like," Kieran said, "Then you tell me if this'll be fun or not."

Elsa laughed, "Alright Kieran, you have my attention," she said.

"Yeah, alright! Now close your eyes," Kieran repeated, "No peeking!" she said.

"I won't," Elsa said,

"Listen to the sound of my voice," Kieran said, "Imagine a dark, beautiful starry night… It's quiet… peaceful… then suddenly sparks of fire shoot into the air like an arrow! You hear a sharp whistle, hwisssss! Before you know it, boom! Bursts of colors ranging from reds to blues ignite the dark into a blooming flower of light. Finally, after the explosion, there's a drizzle of tiny stars that gently float down all around you… then it vanishes like that… and you're left with the dark once again."

Elsa was speechless, "Wow…"

"So?" Kieran eagerly said, "What d'ya think?"

"I think…" Elsa slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kieran with a gentle smile, "That was amazing… I wish I could witness what a real firework is like," she said.

"I can promise you that," Kieran smiled back.

"Oh really?" Elsa said.

"Yeah," Kieran said, "When we get back to Arendelle, I'll craft a whole bunch of fireworks for you. Then we'll watch them fly into the night sky and let the magic happen."

"I can't wait," Elsa laughed.

Kieran gave out a little chuckle, "Me too…" she said, "Alright, what're we waiting for? Time to turn this melon into a million of pieces! Mwa ha ha ha!"

 _'What did I get myself into?'_ Elsa thought.

Kieran used her flint and steel to ignite some sparks onto the fuse. Once it caught fire, the fuse started to fizzle and burn.

"C'mon! We gotta run!" Kieran said grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling her away from lit firecracker.

"Oh my gosh!" Elsa said as she used her other hand to pick up the fabrics of her dress and cloak to run faster.

They laughed together as Kieran guided them to a safe distance away from the melon and behind a rock in the field.

"C'mon…" Kieran said as she giggled with eagerness.

Elsa glanced at Kieran then looked to the melon as they await the big explosion. The air was silent and the only sounds that were heard were the anticipated laughter of two women. One second – nothing yet – two seconds – wait for it – three seconds – almost – BOOM!

The melon dispersed into chunks that went flying into every direction. The explosion caused both women to flinch and duck their heads under the rock to avoid the debris. Once it was over, they cautiously peeked up to see the smoking leftovers of the melon in the field.

The next thing you know, Kieran shouted to the sky with glee, "AWWWW YEAAAAAAHHH!" Her elation caused Elsa to smile as the queen laughed at her rescuer. Kieran, in return, brought Elsa to stand and spun her around the rock. She gestured her to scream along with her, but Elsa bashfully shook her head. Kieran, however, wasn't taking no for an answer, "C'mon it's fun! Let it out Queenie!" she said while running around the meadow like a maniac, "WHOOOOHOOOOOO!"

Remembering her usual motto, Elsa took a deep breath and let it go, "AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kieran stopped to grin at Elsa and shouted with her, "YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" they said together and ran around the open meadow like a pair of crazy lunatics. Elsa couldn't help but laugh as she watched Kieran become so carefree and alive. Just a day ago, she was a completely different person, but because of her, Kieran was reborn… and Elsa absolutely loved it.

...

After collecting themselves and returning back to Oscar and Iris, who were safely away from the explosion, the group walked back into town where the sun was beginning to set. Kieran led Elsa to the marketplace one more time before the vendors close up shop.

"Kieran, what are we looking for?" Elsa asked.

"It's a surprise," Kieran replied.

"Another one?" Elsa said,

Kieran chuckled, "I promise that this time there will be no more exploding melons," she said as she continued her search. "Here it is!" Kieran exclaimed and led Elsa towards a cart that sells artisan goods.

Approaching the cart, Elsa noticed a young woman around the same age as her and Kieran. She had long dirty blonde hair that fell gently over her shoulders and tan skin with obvious freckles dusting her cheeks. She wore a simple dress and corset that showed off all of her assets, including her boisterous chest. Elsa couldn't help but feel a strange feeling when Kieran approached this woman with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Jean!" Kieran said grabbing the attention of the woman behind the cart.

Said woman looked up to see Kieran and her hazel-green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Kieran?" the woman said as she walked around to greet Kieran with a warm hug. "I heard rumours saying that you were back, but I didn't know what to believe," she said.

"Yeah, I'm only visiting for a short while," Kieran said, "I'm leaving soon."

"It's a shame that you can't stay longer," she said while Elsa noticed the woman's hand lingered on Kieran's bicep longer than it should have, "The family really misses you."

"I promise to visit another time, but I can't right now," Kieran said and turned to Elsa with a smile on her face, "Jeanette, meet Elisabeth. Elisabeth, meet Jeanette Landvik. I stayed with her family on their farm when I first arrived at Grimstand."

"Yes, and you stubbornly refused to sleep inside the house," Jeanette said, "I would've had you share my room, it was much cozier than the barn loft."

A tick. That's what Elsa felt in her head. Something ticking in her head when she heard Jeanette speak about Kieran.

"You know I didn't want to intrude, Jean," Kieran said.

"Kieran that's nonsense, you know how much our family likes you," Jeanette said.

"Yes, and you all were very kind but I have to respect boundaries," Kieran said.

"Considering how close we've become I didn't think we had any boundaries," Jeanette said with her pink lips turning into a smirk.

 _'That's it,'_ Elsa thought. "Kieran," she said sternly, "Didn't we come here to buy something?"

Kieran turned her head to Elsa and noticed the odd expression on the queen's face, "Uhm… yeah, that's right," she said and looked at Jeanette, "Hey Jean, do you still have strawberry syrup on ya?"

"Why yes," Jeanette said glancing at a glaring Elsa, "I'll go grab it." She turned away to her cart and fetched the product.

While Jeanette is busy, Kieran turned back to Elsa and whispered, "Are you okay?" she said.

Elsa held her chin high and pulled a tight smile, "Yes Kieran, I'm fine," she replied.

"Okay okay…" Kieran said.

Jeanette came back and presented the small jar to Kieran and Elsa, "Here you go, one quality jar of homemade strawberry syrup. Carefully crafted with the love and care of the Landvik family farm," she said while handing over the goods to Kieran.

"Thank you so much, Jean," Kieran said, "How much is it?"

"Take it, Kieran," Jeanette said while raising her hands to grasp Kieran's, "It's a gift from the family."

"Jean, no I can't," Kieran said.

"I insist," she said and came in close to Kieran, "Take it…"

Kieran gave in and sighed, "Alright… Thank you," she said, "I promise to pay you back somehow."

Jeanette smiled and started to lean closer, "How about…"

"AHEM."

Kieran quickly turned away and looked at an angry Elsa who was glaring at them, _'What's gotten into you?'_ she thought. Kieran took a deep breath and stepped away from Jeanette, "Hey I'm sorry but we have to go," she said, "Thank you again for the syrup, I owe you."

"It's no problem Kieran," Jeanette said. With a smirk on her face, she glanced at Elsa and said, "It was nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Elsa said with a grin. Then she reached out to grasp Kieran's hand and held it tight. With one last smile towards Jeanette, the pair, along with Oscar and Iris, left the marketplace holding hands.

Jeanette bitterly watched them walk away as she bit her cheek and silently cursed words at 'Elisabeth'. Then as she turned back around to her cart, Jeanette let out a gasp of surprise. Her shop was completely frozen in ice and snow.

...

With one more stop at a store, Kieran guided Elsa to the middle of town square. There, in the center, was a large circular fountain with three tiers of waterfalls. Sitting on the ledge, Kieran went into her pack to gather the supplies for Elsa's surprise.

Meanwhile, Elsa took in the sunset and breathed in the fresh air. The incredible beauty of pink, orange and purple hues in the sky was breath-taking, and the sounds of distant waves crashing into the shore were very pleasant to hear. She noticed a few people lingering around and talking amongst each other. Elsa watched the people smile and heard them laugh. It reminded her of her own people in Arendelle and how she missed them dearly. With a gentle smile, Elsa believed she will see them and her sister soon. But she deeply took in this moment and cherished the time she has with Kieran.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Kieran spoke up grabbing Elsa's attention.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elsa said with a questioning look on her face, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kieran said rubbing the back of her neck, "Back there with Jeanette you acted a little… odd."

"Oh…" Elsa said.

"Yeah… Was something wrong?" Kieran asked.

"No – well…" Elsa stuttered, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…"

"What?" Kieran said.

"I – It's silly…" Elsa said.

Kieran chuckled, "How could it be silly if I don't know what it is?" she said.

Elsa took a deep breath, "Alright… Well – I… I wondering… what are we Kieran?"

Kieran stared at Elsa with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… are we friends… or?" Elsa nervously said clasping her hands tightly, "I just… you and Jeanette seemed really close and… and I thought that if… if we were close too?"

"You and me?" Kieran said.

Elsa nodded her head, "Yes…" she said, "I know it's crazy to think that I've met you after one day but… we've been through so much and I feel so comfortable around you that… I was wondering if I could call you my friend?"

The corners of Kieran's mouth slowly turned up as she gently smiled at Elsa, "Yes Elsa… I would be honored to be your friend" she said.

"Really?" Elsa beamed with happiness.

Kieran nodded her head, "Definitely," she said.

Elsa couldn't help but leap into Kieran's arms and hug her tight, "Thank you, Kieran," she said.

"Your welcome Queenie," Kieran said hugging her back. Their embrace lasted for a while with no one wanting to let go. But eventually, Kieran separated them to get onto Elsa's next surprise. "Alright, here we go," Kieran said as she placed the items in front of them.

Elsa looked down to find two empty bowls and an open strawberry syrup jar sitting on the ledge. She chuckled, "Okay, now what?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking…" Kieran started, "Can you conjure up some ice into these bowls?"

"Why?" Elsa said.

"Trust me," Kieran said with a grin.

"Alright…" Elsa said. With the help of her cloak, Elsa hid her hands as she magically made two fluffy mounds of ice into the bowls.

"Perfect," Kieran said, then she grabbed the syrup and swished it around in the jar, "Ready for the magic?"

"Yes Kieran," Elsa smiled. Then Kieran started to pour the syrup on top of each ice bowl until they were both covered with the red liquid. Excitedly, Kieran closed the open jar and held out a bowl for Elsa to grab. "What is this?" Elsa asked.

"Shave Ice!" Kieran exclaimed.

"Shaved ice?" Elsa questioned.

"Yeah," Kieran said and reached into her pack to grab two spoons, "Or otherwise known as 'Snow cones.' It's a delicacy in some places, just ice and sugary sweetness. Try it!"

Elsa looked at the red ice and hesitated for a second. Taking a deep breath, she scooped up a bite and closed her mouth around the spoon. Sliding the ice onto her tongue, Elsa was met with the chilled taste of strawberries and sugar. Moaning at the texture, she gently chewed on the ice and let it melt in her mouth. "This is amazing," she said.

"Isn't it?" Kieran said taking a bite out of her own dessert.

"Fire crackers, shave ice… you discover all of these on your travels?" Elsa said and Kieran nodded her head in response. "I see…" Elsa said, lost in thought, "What's it like?" she asked.

"What's it like to travel?" Kieran questioned.

"Yes, where is your favorite place to go?" Elsa said.

"Huh…" Kieran said, "I don't know, I've been to so many places it's hard to keep track of it all."

Elsa smiled, "Then describe it to me," she said, "Like what you did with the fire crackers."

Kieran chuckled, "Alright… well… where to start," she clicked her tongue in thought and began to speak, "I've been to places where the buildings touch and there are no room for physical space, where the only visible sight in the sky are clouds of smoke and two stars shining bright, where the hills sing with music and the children hum with a 'do rei me', where the air tastes of fresh tomatoes and basil, and love fills the atmosphere, where every night the sky erupts into fireworks and dragons dance in the streets, where sand and dust is everywhere you seek, where drops of golden suns are placed into lanterns as they rise into the air… and where magic is real in a little kingdom by the fjord… and it's home to an incredible snow queen and her people."

Elsa scoffed and giggled as she heard Kieran's last description. In a playful manner, she lightly pushed Kieran by the shoulder and blushed.

"I guess that was descriptive enough?" Kieran smirked.

"Yes… that was wonderful Kieran… thank you," Elsa said, "I wish I had the opportunity to experience it all."

"There's still time," Kieran said.

"I don't know Kieran…" Elsa said, "My place is in Arendelle, not out there."

"Who's to say that a queen can't take a vacation?" Kieran smiled, but Elsa looked away with a troubling face and went quiet. With determination, Kieran gently took Elsa's hand in hers and looked into her eyes, "Hey look at me," she smiled, "There's a big bright beautiful world out there and you deserve to see it all! Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday when there's a chance to have a new experience I urge you to take it!" Kieran said. "Life's too short remember?"

Elsa chuckled, "Yes, you're right."

"So?" Kieran said.

"Alright," Elsa smiled, "When the time comes, I'll take that chance to see the world."

"There you go," Kieran chuckled.

"But you know… I might need an escort to show me around," Elsa smiled, "Know anyone who could be up for the job?"

"Hmm…" Kieran said as she tapped her chin in thought, "Well there is this traveler, who I heard is an amazing comedian, that could be willing to show the Snow Queen of Arendelle, who is also a very fun gal, a good time around the world," she said with a beaming smile.

Elsa laughed as she played along, "Oh really? Now, what is this traveler's answer to a personal request from the queen?"

"This traveler, who, again, is an exceptional jokester, would be honored to be by the queen's side if she'll have her," Kieran said.

Elsa gently smiled and said, "Yes… I would love for you to stay Kieran."

"Then I'll stay by your side, Elsa… I promise," Kieran said.

"Do you mean that?" Elsa said.

Kieran looked down at her hands and spotted her bracelet, then she got an idea, "Here," she said, "Hold out your arm." Elsa did as she was told and lifted her arm up for Kieran. Then as Kieran untied her accessory from her wrist, she said, "As your new friend I share with you our new bond that ties us together." Kieran held up the worn leather shoelace bracelet that she wore always, "Here is my promise to you, that I will always be your friend forever and no matter where we are or where we go, I will return to you," she said with a nervous smile, "Do you accept my friendship bracelet Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"Yes of course," Elsa laughed.

"Sweet," Kieran smiled as she tied her bracelet around Elsa's wrist and held her hands tight, "It's official then… we're inseparable…" she said. They gazed at each other passionately when suddenly, Kieran broke contact, "Do you hear that?" she spoke up.

"What?" Elsa said.

"Music…" Kieran smiled and placed her bowl down on the ledge. She stood up from her spot and gracefully bowed to Elsa, then held out her hand, "Dance with me."

"Kieran no, I don't dance…" Elsa said as she nervously shook her head.

"Elsa please…" Kieran said, but the queen sat still in her spot. Looking at her friend with amusement Kieran gently took her hand and repeated, "Dance with me…"

Elsa looked into Kieran's eyes and gave into its loving care. She slowly stood up and held onto her rescuer's hand tight like she was afraid to let go.

Kieran chuckled as she never saw Elsa this nervous before but she gently placed her other hand on the queen's waist and felt her friend relax. "I got you," she whispered.

Elsa didn't know what to do but nod her head. She placed her other hand on Kieran's shoulder and let the traveler guide her through the steps.

They gently swayed to the distant sounds of music coming from a nearby tavern and the quiet chirping of the crickets outside. Kieran smiled as she saw Elsa's shoulders lower from their tense state. She chuckled when Elsa chuckled, "See?" she said, "We're dancing…"

Elsa looked up at Kieran and smiled, "I'm dancing," she breathed out and laughed, "I'm dancing…" She sighed and placed her forehead on Kieran's shoulder, "Thank you, Kieran…"

Kieran brought them closer, enough for their bodies to touch, "Thank _you_ , Elsa," she said.

Then suddenly, faint sounds of a piano were heard and the pair listened closely to the music. Elsa took a deep breath and started to sing…

 _(Elsa)_

 _You steady me_

 _Slow and sweet, we sway_

 _Take the lead and I will follow_

 _Finally, ready now_

 _To close my eyes and just believe_

 _That you won't lead me_

 _Where you don't go_

 _When my faith gets tired_

 _And my hope seems lost_

 _You spin me round and round_

 _And remind me of that song_

 _The one you wrote for me_

 _And we dance_

 _And we dance_

 **(Kieran)**

 **I've been told**

 **To pick up my sword**

 **And fight for love**

 **Little did I know**

 **That love had won for me**

 **Here in your arms**

 **You still my heart again**

 **And I breathe you in**

 **Like I've never breathed 'till now**

 **When my faith gets tired**

 **And my hope seems lost**

 **You spin me round and round**

 **And remind me of that song**

 **The one you wrote for me**

 **And we dance**

 **And we dance**

 **Just you and me…**

 **And I will lock eyes**

 **With the one who's ransomed me**

 **The one who gave me joy for mourning**

 _And I will lock eyes_

 _With the one who's chosen me_

 _The one who set my feet to dancing_

 **And I will lock eyes**

 **With the One who's ransomed me**

 **The One who gave me joy for mourning**

 _And I will lock eyes_

 _With the One who's chosen me_

 _The One who set my feet to dancing?_

 ** _(Together)_**

 ** _We dance_**

 ** _We dance_**

 ** _We dance_**

 ** _We dance_**

 ** _Just You and me_**

 **It's nice to know I'm not alone**

 **I've found my home here in your arms**

 _It's nice to know I'm not alone_

 _I've found my home here in your arms_

 ** _It's nice to know I'm not alone_**

 ** _I've found my home here in your arms_**

 ** _It's nice to know I'm not alone_**

 ** _I've found my home here in your arms_**

When they stopped singing, the pair stood closer than they have ever been before. Kieran longingly gazed at Elsa's detailed features and noticed the light freckles on her face, the traces of pink blush on her cheeks, the shine on her lips, the pale blonde, almost white hair she has, and how Elsa is a little shorter than Kieran so she has to slightly look down to see into her eyes. Speaking of which, Kieran got the chance to stare at those beautiful blue eyes again. Now looking closer, her eyes were a gorgeous shade of icy blue with hints of green specks. Kieran got lost in those eyes as she thought nothing of the past but only the woman in front of her.

Elsa was having a similar dilemma when she was in a trance in Kieran's gaze. She noticed the rugged features of the woman and took in her tan complexion compared to her pale skin. Elsa stared into Kieran's deep brown eyes with specks of sparkling gold glistening in the moonlight. They were the most beautiful pair of brown eyes Elsa has ever seen. Then suddenly, their faces slowly inched forward and Elsa didn't know if it was Kieran or her closing the distance, but she didn't mind at all. Coming in close, Elsa could feel Kieran's breath on her lips as they closed in for a kiss…

"There ya two are, I've been looking for ya everywhere!" a voice shouted in the darkness. Before they could make contact the two women broke apart and separated from their embrace to face the figure coming close.

"B – Bernard?" Kieran said.

"Yes, it's me," he said, "I thought those young eyes o'yours could recognize a face from a distance."

"Shut up old man," Kieran said, "What do you want?"

"What do I want? You're the ones that requested a ship remember?" he replied.

"Oh… right," Kieran said.

"Well it's ready fer ya, so let's get-a-goin'!" he eagerly walked away.

"W – wait," Kieran said stopping Bernard in his tracks, "It's pretty late, don't cha think? Wouldn't it be safer if we just wait until dawn?"

"No! No! We must leave now!" Bernard said.

"Okay Bernie, no need to be too excited," Kieran said.

"I'm sorry… I mean, it's for her isn't it?" he pointed at Elsa. Kieran turned to look at her friend and Elsa stared back, "It is urgent that we return to Arendelle, is it not?" he said.

Kieran looked at Elsa and shrugged her shoulders in question. Elsa nodded and said, "Yes, we should leave now."

"Excellent," Bernard said, "Now if you'll follow me to the docks…" he started walking away leaving the two women by the fountain.

Kieran shook her head as a thought came to mind but turned around to gather her things. "Ready to go home?" she said looking at Elsa.

"Yes," Elsa responded excitedly.

"Then let's go," Kieran smiled then she looked at her two friends, Oscar and Iris, who came by her side. She grabbed Oscar's reins to lead her friends to the docks where they await their departure to Arendelle, but that pesky thought couldn't leave Kieran's mind as she continued to think, _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

...

As they were walking, Kieran and Elsa fell back a couple feet away from the harbourmaster. Sometime during the walk, they locked hands and kept each other close. Kieran began to think a new thought of what she will plan to do when she arrives back to Arendelle, _'Maybe I'll stay with Rasmus again… if he'll welcome me back…'_ she thought, _'But man, being friends with a queen. Did you ever think about that Connor?'_ she looked to the sky and stared at the stars, _'Geez, this almost seems surreal like I could wake up any minute and it will all be a dream…'_ then Kieran looked at a happy Elsa and smiled, _'No… this isn't a dream… I can tell because in all of my dreams I was never this happy.'_

Suddenly, Kieran broke away from her thoughts when she heard Iris growl at something behind her. "What is it, girl?" Kieran said as she turned around. But before she could react, two men in black roughly tackled her into the ground.

"Tie her down!" a bandit shouted.

Realizing what was happening when she could no longer feel Kieran's hand in hers, Elsa quickly spun around to find her friend being tied down with her hands behind her back, Oscar rearing back in defense and Iris growling at the men attacking her owner.

"Grab the horse!" one said.

"Restrain it!" the other yelled.

Then two men on horses ran towards Elsa with a weighted net in between their space as they threw it towards the queen. Elsa quickly raised both hands into the air to freeze the net as it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"AAAH!" Kieran screamed in agony.

Elsa's head whipped around to her friend as the bandits roughly handled Kieran and gagged her mouth to be silent. "KIERAN!" Elsa yelled. She shot ice to the men holding Kieran to knock them away from her.

Kieran fell to her knees, spitting the gag out of her mouth, "ELSA RUN!" Kieran yelled.

Elsa didn't know what to do, but one thing is for sure, she wasn't going to abandon Kieran. Hearing the bandits coming close, Elsa turned around to hold up her hands in defense. As they came close, she used her ice to trap them or freeze their limbs to restrict their movement.

The fight went on for a couple of minutes until Elsa heard a deep booming voice coming from behind her, "Queen Elsa stand down!"

Spinning around she saw Kieran being held by the hair of the bandit leader. He was the only one not wearing a mask as she took in his complexion. His left eye was brown and right was blue, with a long scar running down the right side of his face. His hair was dark and matted, his skin was tan and dirty, and in one hand he held Kieran by the hair, but in the other was a knife… he held it to Kieran's throat.

"Don't hurt her!" Elsa screamed at him.

"If you do not resist then no harm shall come to this young woman," he spoke.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa!" Kieran yelled, "Just go!"

"Shhh," the man said pressing the knife closer to her skin drawing a little blood.

"No don't!" Elsa said raising her arms in surrender, "You have me okay? I won't use my powers."

The bandit leader looked at Elsa with steely eyes as he nodded his head to his men. They came in close to securely fasten Elsa's hands together behind her back. Then they walked her towards their leader where he released the knife from Kieran's throat and threw her down to the ground. Kieran grunted on impact and coughed in her freedom.

"Kieran!" Elsa said trying to run towards her friend, but the men held her back.

The leader looked at Elsa and laughed, "You really care for this woman, don't you Queen Elsa?" he said.

"She's my friend," Elsa said in desperation.

"Yes, but…" the leader said as he knelt down to grab Kieran by her jaw with one hand and turned her head to look up at Elsa, "She's special to you… isn't she?"

Elsa went silent as she stared at Kieran, and Kieran desperately stared back. Looking at those brown eyes she came to admire, Elsa tried to comprehend words but at that moment she couldn't speak. On the verge of tears, Elsa took a deep breath and confessed,

"Yes."

One word. One word is all that Kieran had to hear. Despite the situation, she felt her heart beat wildly as she gazed at her queen, "Elsa…" Kieran breathed out before the bandit leader slammed her head into the ground. "GAH!" she screamed out in pain.

"Kieran!" Elsa yelled.

Groaning with pain, Kieran heard the bandit leader laugh and sneer, "What a joke! The Queen of Arendelle and a lowly peasant; a woman to boot," he said, "What would your kingdom think if they knew?" He watched Elsa's expression change as she looked down in shame. Then he knelt down next to Kieran and turned her body over so she could face the sky, "You know you've been a real pain for me and my boys ever since you ruined our plans the other night," he told her, "Now look where you got yourself. I hope it was worth playing hero for a day."

Kieran looked at him with rage and then spat in his eye. She chuckled, "Now that was worth it," she grinned.

Wiping the spit off of his face, the leader calmly, but quickly punched Kieran hard in the face.

"NO!" Elsa screamed as she was being held back.

Kieran groaned at the hit as she felt a bruise forming on her cheek, "Is that all you got?" she gasped out.

As the leader was going to punch her again, everyone heard a loud growl and hard crunch to the leader's arms.

"AAAH!" he screamed in pain. Iris the fox was all over him, scratching his face and biting his body. But her attack didn't last long when the leader got a hold of the little fox and threw her down to the ground next to Kieran. She yelped and whimpered in pain as she struggled to get up.

"IRIS!" Kieran screamed out.

The leader grunted and gripped his wounds as he cursed at Iris. Taking out his knife again he stalked towards the little vixen, "You're going to pay for that" he said.

Before he could do anything, Kieran quickly jumped to her knees and covered her friend with her body. She glared at the leader and said, "Not my friend, you bastard." Then out of the corner of her eye, Kieran saw a quivering harbourmaster watching the whole scene play out, "Bernard get out of here! Get help!" Kieran yelled.

"Oh wait… didn't you know?" the leader said with a sickly grin on his face, "Bernard here is helping us." Both Elsa and Kieran looked at the harbourmaster with disbelief as he tilted his head down in guilt, "That's right. When we came to him he was so persistent, to tell the truth," the leader said, "But a little threat can change a man's trust especially when he would believe such a silly bluff."

"Bernard listen to me, I did it out of Elsa's protection now stop standing there and get help!" Kieran said.

"He won't move if he wants his boats to keep floating," the leader said.

"I'm sorry Kieran…" Bernard whimpered.

"No!" Kieran yelled as she tried to stand up but was stopped by the leader's blade.

"You are really stubborn you know that?" the leader said to Kieran, "You know what? You're a thorn in my side and I'm afraid you'll continue to be one if I don't rid of you now."

"Wait no!" Elsa spoke up, "I'm the one you want! Just take me away, don't hurt her!"

"Sorry Queen Elsa, but I can't sleep at night knowing that she's still being a prick," the leader said as he grabbed a struggling Kieran by the arm and roughly pulled her up.

Dragging her to one of the boats, he punched her again until she rendered unconscious, "Els…a…" Kieran whispered until she fainted.

"STOP!" Elsa screamed out and started to cry.

Then the leader threw her onto the deck where he signaled his men gather oil from the shack and douse the boat, and Kieran, with the liquid. After they emptied their cans, he struck a torch and dropped it in the boat. Immediately, the deck engulfed in flames with Kieran on it unconscious and unresponsive. The bandits untied the rope holding the boat from the dock and pushed it away from shore.

Everyone watched the burning boat float away from the docks.

Oscar stared with wide eyes watching his owner burn…

Iris whimpered and croaked as she saw her best friend die…

Elsa… couldn't believe it. She couldn't hear Kieran anymore… she couldn't see her smile… she just watched the flames burn from the boat and see their promises go up in a blaze.

With a final cry, Elsa screamed her name one last time…

"KIERAN!"

Then all went black.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Ha ha ha… I bet none of ya saw that coming huh? It was all so fluffy and cute, but no… no no no… there had to be a twist. I'm sorry, but not really :) I'll just await for all of your comments on this chapter so here's my responses for chapter 18's comments.

 **Nautilus21:** "is it normal if I blushed too when they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes?"

Why yes! I do it too and I'm writing the story! XD

"I read it as 'Elsabeth' for like three times and only the fourth time got it right"

Hahaha, it also took me a while too because I was writing it wrong. But then I too got it right!

"I didn't feel this was rushed, the story is simply moving, and ohhh what do I hear, Kieran flirting with somebody, are we gonna see some jealous Elsa? I like where this is going"

Aw thank you :) And yes, we saw a jelly Elsa this chapter. It was the best I could do, I hope you liked it!

 **Coffiestar:** Man, you guys really wanted to see some jealous Elsa haha XD well I hope I delivered well. If not in this story, defiantly in future stories with Kieran and Elsa.

 **MayeLauren:** Hello Maye! Welcome to the family! :D Thank you so much for reading my story, I followed every single one of your comments and I'll try my best to respond to them all!

Chapter 6: That's alright, I'm glad you really love my story and I'm also glad you love Kieran! :D It's refreshing to hear great comments about her because she's my baby and I wish her well (despite what I just did in chapter 20…) Thank you so much for stumbling upon my story!

Chapter 7: Hahaha, yes Iris is quite the mischievous one like her owner.

Chapter 8: Aw shucks! I'm sorry, but I really love to hear that my readers can't put down my story once they start reading it! I'm sorry this story isn't complete yet, we still have some little ways to go. Also, I knew two guys named Chad! :D They were awesome friends, and I hope they're doing well as too as your Chad!

Chapter 9: Haha, I think that's what everyone thinks of Lukas. But we'll see ;)

Chapter 10: Thank you! :D

Chapter 11: Haha wow, again we will see about Lukas. Haven't heard of him for a while.

Chapter 12: Thank you so much! Yes Elsa, figure it out!

Chapter 13: I actually was thinking about Kiersa but another reader and I agreed on Kielsa! Thank you for the suggestion, I will never forget about it! :)

Chapter 15: Yes, that was a sad chapter for everyone…

Chapter 16: Hahaha what secrets? :)

Chapter 17: Yes, Anna please be careful.

Chapter 18: Yes! Up to date and still going! Thank you again so much for liking my story and for your kind words! At first, I wasn't confident but now I am! I am proud to say that I am proud of my story! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed these chapters!

 **Anon:** Hello Anon, it's been a while but I'm back!

Haha, yeah sorry about that. I've came to realize that the title might be a little misleading but worry not, it's a good thing!

Thank you so much and yes, Kieran is back to herself ladies and gentlemen! No longer is she brooding and secretive but learning to love and spread her happiness while being her witty self. I mean, with Elsa she's being a child again, with others she'll learn.

Aw thank you again! Yes, Kieran and Elsa's conversations are just too pure. I'm glad to write their dialogue and again I hope nothing was too OOC. I've been away for a while so I had to resituate myself to be in Elsa's and Kieran's shoes again. Well can't wait to hear what you have to say Anon!

Yeah, I agree, I believe Elsa's change and development as a character completed in the original film. Now she just has a few issues that aren't that big to address. Like her small depression here and there, or stress.

Hahaha yes, that was pretty clever of Kieran. And I'm glad they got a proper cloak to hide Elsa instead of wearing a ratty old fabric.

I'm sure if Anna saw that then she would make a joke out of it, like "Wow Elsa, I've seen your fashion choice before but this really takes the cake."

Yeah, Elsa is hopelessly distracted by our one and only :)

When it comes to flirting I think it goes both ways. For Elsa it's just became so natural that I believe half of the time she doesn't even realize it XD same goes for Kieran but she knows how she feels about the queen.

Yes, I'm still comparing Kieran and Elsa to Ruby and Sapphire too. Sapphire was pretty bold but when they're relationship grew, Ruby stood out more too and they created a nice balance to fit each other :)

Anyways, thank you all again so very much! And I seriously hope you all have a good day! Please stay safe and stay healthy everyone!

Until next time,

CurlyCookie AWAY!


End file.
